Alphas Probleme
by Ravana
Summary: Trunks und Cell sind wegen illegalem Zeitreisen von der IBftA verhaftet worden. Die Rettungsaktion, die die Saijajin und Piccolo starten, geht gründlich schief. Jetzt hat Agent Alpha einen Kollegen weniger und zwei unlenkbare Rettungsteams mehr.
1. Alpha es et Omega

Bei Dragonballz findet ihr eine Geschichte namens "Zeitreisen und andere Abenteuer". Hauptpersonen in dem Text sind Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta und Piccolo. Die vier müssen in verschiedenen Zeiten einiges erledigen. Der Koordinator spielt dort keine grosse Rolle. Das ändert sich jetzt.  
  
  
  
Handlungsort: Die Relaistation der IBftA, Interdimensionale Behörde für temporale Angelegenheiten.  
  
  
  
Inhalt: Die Zeitmaschine funktioniert.... Oder auch nicht.  
  
  
  
Th&C präsentiert:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alphas Probleme  
  
  
  
Es war eine Routineangelegenheit. Ein paar Unregelmäßigkeiten im Sektor 18543/65F-152 aufklären, und der Chef hatte ihnen eine permanente Dienststelle in Aussicht gestellt, wenn sie sich ordentlich anstellten. Eine eigene Dienststelle - endlich keine Springer mehr!  
  
  
  
Omega war zufrieden - soweit man ihm überhaupt eine Emotion unterstellen konnte - und Alpha wirklich glücklich. Er hatte sich erst vor 380 Einheiten auf eine kleine Stellenanzeige "universal operierendes unternehmen sucht mathematisch und an komplexen informationsverarbeitungssystemen interessierte, erfahrene und flexible mitarbeiter. Chiffre netnamonorhc- euen." beworben... Und es in seinem neuen Unternehmen geschafft, einen Posten zu erwerben, den Andere mit 10 mal so viel Erfahrung nicht erreichten. Omegas Pilot und Assistent. Und bald... Partner. Mit festem Wohnsitz. Einfach traumhaft.  
  
  
  
Also bearbeitete Alpha die Korrespondenz, während Omega den Einsatz plante. Alles klappte perfekt. Die beiden ungenehmigten und unverantwortlichen Dimensionshüpfer (man musste sich wirklich wundern, was sich die Leute bei diesen unkontrollierten Zeitreisen dachten?) gingen ihnen ohne Probleme ins Netz, und zurück in der Relaisstation programmierte Alpha summend den optimalen Weg zurück in die Zentrale, wo er seinen Bericht tippen und danach mit seiner Freundin gross essen gehen würde. Vielleicht im Tokino saigowa? Teuer aber edel...  
  
  
  
Der Navigationscomputer malte einen blauen Dimensionsgraphen, der sich zwischen einer roten und einer grünen Linie dahinschlängelte. Alpha studierte die Linie und tappte mit der einen Hand ein paar Verbesserungen auf den Bildschirm, während die andere die Gleichungen anpasste. Sie hatten Zeit...  
  
  
  
"Bist du jetzt bald mal fertig mit der Programmierung?" maulte Omega, der mit den beiden Delinquenten vor Tor 3 West stand.  
  
  
  
... um es richtig zu machen. Ein perfekter Weitsprung, ohne abrupte Kurskorrekturen, während sie unterwegs waren. Alpha wollte einmal am anderen Ende eines Langstrecken-Tores ankommen, ohne fünf Minuten zu brauchen, bis er wieder stehen konnte.  
  
  
  
"Ja, gleich. Nur noch die Feinabstimmung..." Die Generatoren für Tor 3 liefen an und im inneren der Bogenkonstruktion schimmerte ionisierte Luft. Über dem Tor zählte der Countdown. Drei Minuten.  
  
  
  
"Drei Schritte zurücktreten, bitte..." intonierte Alpha wie ein Schaffner im Unterdrucksystem. Omega zog seinen aktiven Gefangenen - Trunx war der Name, nicht? zurück in die Sicherheitszone.  
  
  
  
Während die Generatoren von fühl- aber nicht hörbarem Gerumpel über ein lautes Heulen wieder zur Unhörbarkeit liefen, tanzten Lichtreflexe im Tor. Alpha beobachtete sie mit Faszination. Er liebte diese sichbaren Manifestation des Chaos, tanzende Partikel des Universums. Noch ein kurzer Blick auf die Instrumente, alles im grünen Bereich, das Gepäck war schon mit dem immobilen Gefangenen - Cell, was immer der Name zu bedeuten hatte, er/sie/es sah aus wie ein Insekt - auf der Antigravplatform verstaut, zwei Minuten bis zur stabilen Verbindung zur Basis, Tor 1 Ost verankerte Energie von einer unbekannten Quelle... Warte mal... Tor 1 Ost?  
  
  
  
"Du, Omega,"  
  
  
  
Omegas Augen hingen am Countdown von Tor 3. "Hm?"  
  
  
  
"Ich hab' da so eine komische Anzeige..."  
  
  
  
Tor 1 führte die überflüssige Energie ab, stablilsierte sich und entliess vier humanoide Gestalten in die Station.  
  
  
  
"Er darf nicht dazu kommen, seine Technik einzusetzen!" schrie einer von ihnen.  
  
  
  
Zwei Grosse stürzten sich auf Omega, bevor Alpha auch nur reagieren konnte. Der Kleine hechtete auf ihn zu, und Alpha erwischte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig mit seinem Paralysator, aber was für den letzten? Alle verfügbare Energie in der Relaisstation ging in Tor 3 - multiple Fesselfelder konnten die Generatoren nicht halten. Kein Strom übrig. Aber noch bevor er sich für eine Aktion entscheiden konnte, lag Alpha bäuchlings am Boden, ein paar Kilo Lebendgewicht auf sich.  
  
  
  
Wie abzusehen war, zog das Portal in Tor 3 genug Strom ab, um die diversen Fesselfelder zuerst zu schwächen und dann ganz ohne Energie zu lassen. Omega wirbelte durch die Luft und in das noch instabile Tor 3, und der Gefangene Trunx hinterher. Der insektoide Cell unterlag nicht mehr dem Fesselfeld und somit... Cell stakte durch den Raum, Tod und Zerstörung im Blick. Omega und Trunx irgendwo zwischen der Relaisstation und der Zentrale verloren... Wenn der Chaot das Equipment zerschlug, aus welchem Grund auch immer, war es aus. Keine Heimkehr, und Wer...  
  
  
  
"Laß' mich los! Ich kann ihn paralysieren!" krächste Alpha.  
  
  
  
Der Grosse und der Kleine verhandelten, während das Insekt nach Fleisch oder Ding zum Zertrümmern suchte. Alpha versprach seinen beiden Wärtern alles, was sie verlangten. Das Insekt musste von den Rechnern weg und unter Kontrolle! Niemand würde Omega und Trunx je finden, wenn die aktuellen Daten verloren gingen. Der Grosse liess ihn hoch, und Alpha aktivierte ein neues Fesselfeld. Hoffen wir, dass genug Saft übrig ist... Es klappte. Cell war wieder immobil.  
  
Während er eine Schau daraus machte, seine Kleider zu reinigen, musterte Alpha seinen Arbeitsplatz besorgt - fünf der zwölf Torbögen waren ausser Betrieb und der Hauptrechner legte auch eine Fehlermeldung nach der anderen in die Logdateien.  
  
  
  
Alpha musste auf jeden Fall die Hardware reparieren. Er requirierte die Hilfe der vier Nicht-Menschen für die Suche nach den beiden Verschollenen Zeitreisenden. Die beiden mussten so schnell wie möglich zurückgeholt werden. Omega musste unbedingt mit ihm zur Zentrale zurückkehren und Trunx durfte auf keinem Fall alleine in einer noch ungünstigeren Zeit als der, aus der sie ihn gerade geholt hatten, bleiben. Alpha teilte seine Rettungstruppe in zwei Gruppen, eine für Omega und eine für Trunx.  
  
  
  
Omega war relativ leicht zu finden. Er war in der 3/4 - Stufe, 90 Sekunden vor Stabilität des Portals in den Strudel geraten - Alpha würde es nie vergessen. ... Mit diesen Daten konnte er nur ... Da gelandet sein. Ohne Transmitter natürlich. Die gesamte Ausrüstung war auf der Antigravplattform geblieben. Die Portal-Programmierung mit einem dreiviertels ausgefallenem Computer war zwar etwas schwierig, aber machbar. Und Tor 2 Nord war (noch, man konnte ja nie wissen...) unbeeinträchtigt. Das erste Paar, Son Goku und Son Gohan, war innerhalb einer Stunde unterwegs.  
  
  
  
Für Trunx gestaltete sich die Suche etwas schwieriger. Der Hauptrechner meldete mittlerweile fünf verlustig gegangene CPUs und Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Datenbank. Alpha konnte ihn nicht voll einsetzen, um die Lokation des Jungen zu berechnen - und nach ein paar Stunden war das Schweigen in der Station so eisig geworden, dass Alpha alles getan hätte, um seine zweite Truppe loszuwerden.  
  
  
  
Diese Chaos-Berechnungen brauchten immer so viel Zeit... Unheimlich viele Faktoren mussten eingerechnet werden... Und die zwei verbliebenen "Retter" - Piccolo hiess der Grüne, und Vegeta der Andere - starrten ihm in der Zwischenzeit Löcher in den Rücken. Etwas verzweifelt nahm er das aktuelle Ergebnis - eine Lokation und ein Zeitraum von 500 Jahren - und riet den beiden, die Zeiten in 10-Jahres-Sprüngen abzuarbeiten.  
  
  
  
Alpha brauchte Platz und Ruhe, um seine Rechner zu reparieren. Und danach die Tore. Und eventuell auch noch die Generatoren, wenn es hochkam. Vorzugsweise ohne Löcher in seiner Anatomie.  
  
  
  
Er gab ihnen einen Transmitter, mit dem sie ihn anrufen konnten, zerschlug ihre Hoffnungen auf einen zweiten und scheuchte sie durch das Portal in Tor 1 Nord. Die Kurzfassung des Handbuches hatten sie vergessen. Zum Glück brauchten lokale Dimensionverschiebungen nicht halb so viel Energie wie eine Verbindung zur Zentrale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Endlich Ruhe.  
  
  
  
Alpha liess sich in den Sessel vor dem Hauptrechner plumpsen und meldete sich am System an. Zeit für ein bischen Diagnose.  
  
  
  
Der Computer war ausserordentlich hilfsbereit. Ein jedes Diagnoseprogramm lief reibungslos durch und listete all die grösseren und kleineren Problemchen auf, die zu beheben waren.  
  
  
  
Das ankommende Portal im Tor 1 Ost hatte die Kontrollverbindungen für Nord 3 und Ost 2 auf dem Gewissen, das durch den vorzeitigen Transport von Omega und Trunx überlastete Portal im Tor 3 West hatte es geschafft, die ganze Anlage West ausser Dienst zu stellen. Ganz zu schweigen vom Schaden am Kontrollcomputer.  
  
  
  
Am Ende hatte Alpha eine Liste defekter Hardware, die zwei Blatt Papier umspannte. Und das Meiste davon waren noch nicht mal Defekte durch die aktuelle Katastrophe, viel eher waren sie auf vier Jahre vernachlässigte Wartung zurückzuführen. Er brauchte 6 neue CPUs, vier neue Speicherplatten für die Datenbanken, ein paar Konnektorkarten, und dann sollten sein blitzschneller Vollidiot wieder Einsatzfähig sein. Und danach dann ein bißchen Aufräumen im System... Alles machbar.  
  
  
  
Alpha pfiff durch die Zähne und ging ins Lager. 


	2. Blitzschneller Vollidiot

Der Blitzschnelle Vollidiot  
  
Die Relaisstation der IBftA war aufgebaut wie jedes andere Quadrat auch. Vier Ecken, vier Zimmer; vier Seiten, vier Torbänke. Pro Bank drei Tore. Und in der exakten Mitte ein beschädigter Computer.  
  
Der Hauptrechner verfügte über zwei zentrale Recheneinheiten (CPUs) pro Tor. Bei 12 Toren also 24 CPUs. Die Bank Nord verankerte Tore, die nur durch die Zeit führten, die Bank Ost war für ankommende Tore jeder Art, Bank Süd diente als Reserve und Bank West als Ausgangspunkt für Langstreckenportale.  
  
Kleine Tore verlangten zwei CPUs - diese zwei CPUs wurden eingesetzt, um die Koordinaten für lokale Dimensionstransfers zu berechnen. Das unbeschädigte Tor 1 Nord beherbergte mittlerweile das Portal, das Piccolo und Vegeta benutzt hatten, Tor 2 Nord war auf die Zeitkoordinaten von Son Goku und Son Gohan programmiert.  
  
Die Bank West, Ausgangspunkt für Langstreckenportale, war nicht mehr benutzbar. Bank Ost, die die Eindringlinge benutzt hatten, um Omega und Alpha zu überfallen, war auch beeinträchtigt - Tor 1 und 2 waren weg, und Tor 3 Nord hatte auch etwas abbekommen. Aber wenigstens schienen Bank Ost und Nord 3 ein Computerproblem zu sein.  
  
Alpha verstaute Cell im Sicherheitsraum, der eine eigene Energieversorgung hatte. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass der gefährliche Gefangene bei seinen nächsten Aktionen wieder dem Fesselfeld entkam. Man konnte ja nie wissen.  
  
  
  
"Transponder, Transmitter, Transistoren... Ah, da!" Alpha zog die Schublade auf und nahm drei Trans-Heta-II - Konnektorkarten aus den Halterungen. Vier zerschossene Verbindungen, meinte das Diagnoseprogramm. Dann sollte das erst einmal reichen. Er legte sie zu der erklecklichen Sammlung anderer Ersatzteile, konsultierte ein letztes Mal seine Liste und schob den Rolltisch in den Torraum.  
  
Und nun? Die letzte grosse Wartung, an der Alpha teilgenommen hatte, war ein paar Monate her - während des Orientierungskurses bei der IBftA, um genau zu sein. Und da wurde die gesamte Anlage heruntergefahren, die Hardware ersetzt und dann der Rechner neu gestartet. Ganz einfach. Aber niemand hatte ihm je gezeigt, wie man einen laufenden Rechner reparierte.  
  
Alpha verstand Computer. Er hatte im Laufe seines Lebens auch schon ein paar Rechner zu verantworten gehabt. Der Letzte war sogar eine Fünf- Prozessor-Maschine, die er von der Platine aus entworfen hatte.  
  
Mit diesem Schätzchen (und ein bischen Hardware, von der sein neuer Arbeitgeber besser nicht wissen sollte, dass er sie besaß; seine Freundin hatte sie ihm unter der Hand besorgt) hatte er endlich seine Lieblingstheorie "zum chaotischen Verhalten von Partikeln im Dimensionstransfer durch eine wurmlochähnliche Struktur" beweisen können, aber ... Er war Mathematiker für multidimensionale Räume, kein Informatiker.  
  
Der Hauptrechner musste unter allen Umständen an bleiben, sonst wären die Koordinaten für die beiden Rettungsteams (und seinen Partner und den Delinquenten) unwiederbringlich verloren. Warum mußte die IBftA auch unbedingt flüchtige Speicher für wichtige Informationen verwenden. Zu viel Paranoia, ganz bestimmt. Allerdings war das absichtliche Zerstören von Daten wirklich einfach: Strom abschalten. Mit formatierten Festplatten liess sich immer noch viel anstellen.  
  
Lokale Tore verlangten nicht viel Energie und auch nicht viel Rechenzeit, aber es war genauso unmöglich, zweimal den gleichen Fluß zu überqueren, wie ohne die exakten Koordinaten zwei identische Tore aufzubauen. Waren die Daten einmal futsch, müsste sich jemand in Mikrosprüngen an die alten Koordinaten anpirschen. Ohne sie je zu treffen.  
  
Für so etwas bräuchte Alpha Hilfe aus der Zentrale. Dann müßte er aber erst einmal zugeben, dass die letzte Mission ein absolutes Desaster war - Omega und ein Delinquent durch ein instabiles Tor gefallen, vier nicht-Agenten unterwegs, um die Beiden wieder einzusammeln, und der Hauptrechner kaputt. Und dass der Fehler voll und ganz in Alphas schlampiger Programmierung der Neuronalisolatoren lag.  
  
"Niemand hat uns gesagt, daß dort Nicht-Menschen leben" zog bei seinem Chef, dem hochverehrten dritten Sekretär der Interdimensionalen Behörde für Temporale Angelegenheiten C.H. Ronos, bestimmt nicht. Und ausserdem konnte er die Zentrale nicht erreichen, solange der Rechner nicht alle 24 CPUs voll einsetzen konnte. Langstrechenportale zur Basis brauchten halt alle Rechenzeit, die sie kriegen konnten.  
  
Ganz zu schweigen vom Vorrechner, der in sehr ominöser Weise noch keinen einzigen Pieps von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
Wenn er also den Rechner jetzt abschaltete, musste er auf jeden Fall zu Ronos. Gleichzeitig konnte die Sache aber ganz schön ins Auge gehen. Wenn der Computer sich weigerte, zu booten, waren nicht nur alle Koordinaten für seine sechs verlustig gegangenen Leute verloren, sondern er hätte nichts gewonnen, weil er die Zentrale immer noch nicht erreichen konnte.  
  
Schalte den Rechner aus, und er funktioniert vielleicht. Repariere ihm beim laufenden System, und er stürzt vielleicht ab. Doppelte Verlustrechnung. Wie repariert man einen laufenden Computer? In diesem Fall war ein Informatiker auch fehl am Platze - er brauchte einen Administrator. Mit Erfahrung. Nur war gerade keiner da. Nur Alpha.  
  
Grundsätzlich war es ja seine Pflicht, die Zentrale zu benachrichtigen. Er würde es überleben, wenn Ronos ihn feuerte. Aber er würde Omega auf keinen Fall auf dieser hinterwäldlerischen Welt zurücklassen. Und das Portal, das seine beste Chance darstellte, würde er auch nicht kampflos aufgeben.  
  
Alpha nahm den Schraubenschlüssel und entfernte die Abdeckbleche über dem Rechenpult. Schliesslich hob er die dritte Metallplatte von den ehemals grünen, jetzt von Zentimetern Staub weiss gepuderten Platinen. Wenn er den erwischte, der diese Station gewartet hatte... Es war ein Wunder, dass Omega und er überhaupt hier angekommen waren. Geschweige denn, dass das Basisportal in einer Stunde berechnet gewesen war.  
  
Er stellte die farblich nicht mehr einzuordnende Abdeckung zu den anderen und nieste heftig. Es landete noch mehr Staub in der Luft. Hustend flüchtete Alpha ins Lager und besorgte sich einen Staubsauger, der selbst nicht unbedingt gut gepflegt aussah.  
  
Mit dem Reinigungsgerät bewaffnet nahm er den Kampf gegen den Dreck von mindestens vier Jahren auf. Nach einer Stunde hatte er gewonnen - zumindest am Kontrollpult der Bank Ost. Zum Abschluß saugte er noch die Abdeckplatten ab und fand etwas Merkwürdiges.  
  
Ein grauer Umschlag, so fein mit dem Metall verbunden, dass man ihn bei Routinekontrollen garantiert übersehen würde, klebte auf der Innenseite der mittleren Platte. Alpha zog die Lasche auf und ein dünnes, fein bedrucktes Heft fiel heraus. Drinnen lag eine Notiz. "Lieber Mit-Lehrling. Dieses Heft existiert nicht. Pack' es später wieder zurück, und wir sind quitt."  
  
Alpha grinste. Das würde er auf jeden Fall tun. "Wartung und Datenrettung der DTL-Computer unter allen Umständen" war der Titel des nichtexistenten Handbuchs. Er würde sich beim Schicksal persönlich bedanken müssen.  
  
  
  
Vier Stunden später war alles erledigt. Alle Ersatzteile waren eingebaut, was zu reparieren war, war repariert, und weil er gerade so schön in Fahrt war, hatte er auch das gesamte System entstaubt. Dafür war der Staubsauger jetzt voll. Aber den würde er nicht ausleeren. Das durfte der nächste Wartungstechniker machen, der hier durchkam. Weder Rechner reparieren noch Putzen war Teil der Jobbeschreibung eines Zeitagenten.  
  
Er startete seine Diagnoseprogramme (diesmal im Paranoid-Modus, er wollte keine weiteren Überraschungen in dieser Hinsicht) und ging in die Entschuldigung für eine Küche, um sich einen Tee zu kochen. Vielleicht gab es ja sogar Tee ohne Beutel...  
  
Alpha loungierte im Ruheraum mit einer Halblitertasse Kümmel-Anis- Fencheltee aus dem Beutel (oh ja, der Kerl, der hier für Wartung und Bestückung verantwortlich war, konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen...) und schmökerte in dem nichtexistenten Buch, als der Transmitter von Nord 1 piepste.  
  
"Hier IBFTARSDBZ 1-A" meldete er sich.  
  
"Hier ist Piccolo. Alpha, kannst du mich hören?..." meldete sich die Gegenstelle. Von Funketikette hatten die Beiden auch noch nichts gehört. Er warf einen Blick auf die Relativitätenanzeige, die an der einen Wand des Möchtegern-Wohnzimmers hing und jetzt auf dem aktiven Kanal 5 Torstunden versus 10 Portaltage anzeigte. Das andere Tor war noch im undefinierten Zustand. Beim nächsten Anruf von Nord2 würde es eine eigene Zeitrelativität etablieren.  
  
"Ja, seid ihr denn schon durch? Soll ich euch zurückholen?"  
  
Nein, das waren sie nicht. Sie brauchten seine Hilfe. Für irgendein Quiz. Naja, das war es zwar nicht unbedingt, was Alpha sich unter einer Pause vorstellte, aber er musste sowieso noch auf die Ergebnisse der Diagnoseprogramme warten. Und mit ein bischen Systemlast war die Diagnose auch zuverlässiger.  
  
Er stellte die Filter der Datenbank auf die Raumzeitkoordinaten der Beiden ein und liess den Rechner Antworten auf ihre Fragen suchen. Verrückte Dinger. Ein Holz der lokalen tropischen Zone, dass mit "M" anfing. Der Rechner spuckte eine Liste mit Mahagoni, Makoré, Mangrovebaum... aus, aber seine Leute waren schon mit Mahagoni schon zufrieden. Das Ganze wurde mit der Zeit ein klitzekleines bißchen albern.  
  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er seine Freundin in ihrem Haus sitzen und mit ihren Schwestern diese "Kreuzworträtsel" lösen. Nur dass die drei keine Lust hatten, die Dinger auf Papier zu bearbeiten, und normale Rätsel sie etwas langweilten. McKillip-Rätsel, das waren ihre Sache.  
  
Die Älteste würde von ihrer Strickarbeit aufsehen und ein paar Fakten in den Raum werfen. Raumzeit Soundso. Welt Wasauchimmer. Berühmte Person in Jenem Land, hat fünf andere Länder entscheidend beeinflusst.  
  
Dann kam seine Freundin und stocherte ein bischen in den gegebenen Hinweisen herum, während sie die Strickwolle für den nächsten Pulli auf Knäule wickelte. Angestellter, Philosoph, Bauer, Mediziner, Politiker, Gott...  
  
Und die Jüngste löste das Rätsel. Dann ging die Sache eine Person weiter und die Kleine begann mit einer Person. Oder Sache. Oder Wasauchimmer. Irgendwo in Raum und Zeit.  
  
Die Drei waren in der Sache wirklich gut. Jedesmal, wenn Alpha von einer solchen Kamin-Session nach Hause kam, hatte er einiges gelernt. Und das war nicht nur, wie man einen Wollstrang hielt.  
  
In der ganzen Nostalgie waren die zwei wohl mit ihrem Rätsel zu Rande gekommen, denn Vegeta buchstabierte etwas in der Richtung von "R-A-V-A-N-A, komisches Wort..." und unterbrach die Verbindung.  
  
"Danke, Alpha. Das war wirklich nett von Dir," meinte Alpha etwas verstimmt zum Transmitter, der oben auf dem Hauptrechner lag. Das machte keinen Spaß mehr. "Du hast uns sehr geholfen." Wofür brauchten die zwei denn überhaupt ein gelöstes Kreuzworträtsel? Ach, er wollte Omega einsammeln und dann nach Hause. Selbst Ronos wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen.  
  
Was Omega jetzt wohl machte? Er war ohne jede Ausrüstung in das instabile Portal gefallen. Naja, er hatte noch seinen Neuronalisolator, aber obwohl das Ding ein nützliches Werkzeug war, so ganz allein war das Teil recht nutzlos. Obwohl... es war Omega. Omega brachte manchmal sogar Ronos dazu, das zu tun, was Omega wollte... Solange die Familie Son ihm den Transmitter und damit ihr Portal brachten, würde er schon heile zurück kommen. Alpha freute sich schon richtig auf seinen Wutanfall darüber, dass er zwei Nichtagenten hatte Zeitreisen lassen.  
  
Ein leises Piepsen hinter ihm zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das letzte Diagnoseprogramm war endlich fertig. Und es zeigte eine lange Liste fehlerhafter Dateien.  
  
"Nein!" stöhnte Alpha. "Nicht auch das noch!" Das schlaue, nichtexistente Buch konnte ihm da nicht weiterhelfen. Das musste es auch nicht. Wie man Dateien reparierte, das war wohl jedem Idioten bekannt. Aber wenn die Fehlerliste so lang war, sollte er lieber gleich die gesamten Speicher kontrollieren. Was für ein Sch...  
  
PIEPS! machte der Transmitter über ihm. "Hier IBFTARSDBZ 1-A," meldete er sich ungnädig. Auf der Gegenseite waren mittlerweile drei Stunden vergangen. Die Helden hatten noch ein Rätsel auf Lager. Die sollten doch ihren Trunx suchen, und nicht Welchen-Schrott-Auch-Immer machen! Und ausserdem hatte er genug mit wichtigeren Sachen zu tun.  
  
Piccolo war gerade am Ende des Rätsels angekommen. Es war lächerlich leicht, wenn man 90 Grad in die Höhe dachte. Wer hätte es sofort gelöst. Alpha sah da auch wenig Probleme. Die sollten ihren Scheiss doch alleene machen. Er fasste das in etwas mehr Worte.  
  
"Was macht ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Und nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein soll. Ich will auch keine Ahnung haben. Ich bin nur der Administrator. Ich bin nicht dazu da, eure Probleme zu lösen. Und ruft mich an, wenn es wichtig ist, das heisst, wenn ich euch abholen soll!"  
  
Er unterbrach die Verbindung und liess seine Wut an der Tastatur aus. Die protestierte nicht, und wehren tat sie sich auch nicht. Alpha er beruhigte sich langsam. Er hätte es ihnen sagen sollen, so schlimm wäre es ja nicht gewesen.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Relativitätenanzeige über Nord 1 zeigte ihm, dass er mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft einen ganzen Tag zu spät war. Naja, wenn die Zwei sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatten, dann hatte wohl alles geklappt.  
  
Etwas später war auch der Computer fertig und meldete alle Probleme behoben, X Sektoren repariert, Y Speicherbereiche als Fehlerhaft ausgeschlossen und eine Konnektorkarte als ausgefallen. Um die würde sich Alpha später kümmern. Er musste ja auch noch das nichtexistente Buch verschwinden lassen. Er nahm seine Riesentasse mit und döste beim Lesen auf dem relativ bequemen Sessel im Ruheraum ein. 


	3. Alphas Albtraum

**Alphas Albtraum**

  


_Er rang die Hände. "... Bitte, du kannst es ja auch als Geschäftsessen absetzen!" flehte er._

_Der Andere sass in seinem bequemen Schreibtischsessel und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Sag mal, was soll das denn? Ich soll mit der ausgehen?" Der Tisch vor ihm war aufgeräumt, bis auf den kleinen Holoprojektor in der Mitte. Perfekt, vorschriftsmässig, steril._

_"Du musst sie ja nur ablenken, bis ich mit ihrer Schwester gesprochen habe!" bettelte er. "Bitte! Du musst mir einfach helfen!" Er hatte die Tür nicht ganz geschlossen, als er in das Büro gehetzt war. Die Geräusche im Hintergrund - der Aufzug, der geholt wurde? Wie lange hatte er noch?_

_Sein Partner kam in Fahrt. "Was denkst du dir denn eigentlich dabei, dich mit denen anzulegen? Welchen Teil des Handbuches hast du denn nicht verstanden...?" gleich würde er in die Projektionsfläche fassen und das Online-Handbuch aufrufen. Altbekannte Routinen._

_Er unterbrach ihn hastig. Das war definitiv der Aufzug... Eine Kapsel raste vorbei, die andere beschleunigte nach unten. Eine kam herauf. "Ich arbeite doch erst ein Jahr bei der Behörde. Meine Freundin habe ich schon viel länger!" versuchte er zu erklären. _

_Es kam nicht an. Der alte Agent war immer noch mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, Hologramm-Handbuch auf Abruf. "... Es steht da bernstein auf schwarz: Kapitel 3, Absatz 6, Allgemeine Bestimmungen für den Umgang..." Dann erreichte ihn endlich das vorher Gesagte. "Was hat denn deine Freundin damit zu tun?" damit schoss er aus dem Stuhl hoch. "Genau bitte WAS hast du angestellt?" bellte er._

_Draussen verlangsamte eine Aufzugskapsel. Die Aufzugstüren zischten auseinander "Omega, du weisst doch, wie meine Freundin heisst!" er sah sich nach einem schnellen Fluchtweg um. In Omegas exakten Büro gab es keine Verstecke._

_Sein Partner hatte immer noch nicht verstanden. "Ja, und? Du lenkst ab. Was hast du...?"_

_"Urd ist ihre Schwester." unterbrach er ihn verzweifelt._

_"Dann heisst die eine halt Werdandi, und die andere Urd, na und?" Omega starrte ihn an und fuhr ärgerlich fort. "Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Was hast du gemacht, dass die alte Hexe dich besuchen kommt? Von allen Leuten! Welche Dummheit hast du angestellt?" Der Zeigefinger mit den perfekt gefeilten Nägeln deutete drohend auf ihn._

_Keine Zeit mehr für delikate Andeutungen. Draussen wurden schwere, hastige Schritte vom dämpfenden Teppich verschluckt. Er versuchte es noch ein Mal. "Omega... Meine Freundin IST Werdandi. Und die 'alte Hexe' ist..."_

_Es war zu spät. Die Tür hinter ihm flog auf. "ALPHA! Das habe ich gehört. ALTE HEXE! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Erst beleidigst du meine Schwester, und dann das!" auf der Flucht vor ihr hechtete er über den Tisch und fiel. "Da hätte ich was Besseres von dir erwartet! Komm' her, du Wurm... Wo ist er hin? Na warte, wenn ich dich erwische!"_

_"Verehrte Frau Urd, was..." verlangte Omega. Urd beachtete ihn nicht wirklich._

_"Omega, aus dem Weg! Ich krieg' dich, Alpha, warte nur..."_

  


Alpha Fall endete auf einer harten Oberfläche. Seine rudernden Arme fanden an einem Tischbein und einem Flechtstuhl halt. Ein graues Buch lag auf dem Boden und eine leere Riesentasse stand neben ihm. Omega war weg. An der kahlen Wand hinter dem Stuhl hing eine schwarze Anzeigentafel, auf der lässig rote und grüne Lichter blinkten.

Eine Relaisstation.

Er war in Sicherheit. Urd gab sich mit Alpha-bei-der-Arbeit nicht ab. Alpha-mit-Freizeit war etwas anderes, vorausgesetzt, sie hatte gerade nichts besseres zu tun. Urd war sicherlich irgendwo unterwegs und garantiert nicht damit beschäftigt, ihn zu suchen. Sie wusste immer, wo er war - oder konnte es ohne Probleme herausfinden. Wie war er nur auf die irre Idee gekommen, seine Freundin in einem Brief "Dandy" zu nennen? Er wusste doch, dass die Drei jeden Morgen darum würfelten, wer die Post aufmachen und durchlesen musste. Er wusste genauso, wie Urd auf einen solchen Spitznamen reagieren würde.

Moment mal.

Er hatte Wer seit Beginn dieser verkorksten Mission keinen Brief geschrieben. Eigentlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, Briefeschreiben lag ihm nicht, und Wer bekam sowieso zu viele davon. Sie hatten sich nur zum Siegesmahl verabredet, fünf Stunden nach seiner Rückkehr, wie immer. Wie kam er überhaupt darauf, Werdandi einen so blöden Namen anzuhängen? Geschmacklos war ja noch eine milde Bezeichnung dafür. 

Und Omega hatte sich noch verscheuklappter als normal verhalten. Üblicherweise konnte er sich schon zusammenreimen, was Alpha nicht aussprechen wollte. Omega war stur, nicht dumm. Irgendetwas stimmte da absolut nicht... Alphas Blick schweifte wieder zur relativen Zeitanzeige. In der Station war eine halbe Stunde vergangen.

Warum sollte er gerade jetzt so etwas träumen? Soweit er wusste, hatte das Schicksal Persönlich mit diesem Einsatz nichts zu tun. Werdandi hatte auch nichts angedeutet, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Normalerweise war sie ihm gegenüber recht frei mit solchen Hinweisen. Alpha sorgte dann dafür, dass Ronos ihnen irgendwelche anderen (natürlich absolut dringenden, bei der IBftA gab es keine anderen...) Jobs gab. Arbeit und Familie sollten nach Möglichkeit nicht kollidieren. Omega stellte in solchen Fällen tunlichst keine Fragen.

Hatte er irgend etwas getan, um Urd gegen ihn aufzubringen? Alpha konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Die Woche vor dieser Mission war sehr friedlich verlaufen, und die älteste der Schwestern hatte er nur beim Essen gesehen. Sie war mit irgendeinem Projekt beschäftigt gewesen. 

Nein, er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Es war wohl nur ein normaler Alltagsalbtraum. Ausserdem waren die Drei nicht für Träume verantwortlich. Alpha hörte Urd schon lachen. "Wir, den laschen Job vom Luschen Morpheus? Zurück auf den Boden, junger Mann!" Urd hatte für die subtile Kunst der Träume nichts übrig.

Er stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, hob das Buch hoch und schob den Stuhl zurecht. Nach dieser Episode konnte er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. Piccolo und Vegeta müssten eigentlich bald zurückkommen, und die Bank West sollte er auch noch reparieren. Danach hätte er sich von dem Schrecken erholt und würde sich richtig hinlegen können. Acht Stunden Schlaf... träum' weiter. Die Arbeit rief. Zuerst die Bank West.

  


Die Diagnoseprogramme von vor einer Stunde meldeten mittlerweile einen funktionsfähigen Computer und einen kaputten Generator, natürlich Bank West. Wo sonst auch? Naja, er wäre auch kaputt oder schlimmeres, wenn er morgens um 5, gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen, 60 Liegestützen auf den Fäusten machen müsste. Trotzdem war diese Reparatur nicht gerade schnell zu erledigen. Vier oder mehr Stunden musste er schon rechnen, er hatte ja keine Ahnung und musste sich voll auf den Computer verlassen. 

Alpha erwartete auch sein zweites Suchteam in den nächsten Stunden zurück - ausser, die Zwei waren versessen darauf, 500 Jahre durch Durchleben abzusuchen. So dumm konnten die beiden aber wirklich nicht sein.

Wenn Piccolo und Vegeta anriefen, während er auf dem Rücken unter dem Generator lag, war das nicht allzu passend. Und jeder Kontakt zerrte die Station in die Dimensionsgrenzen und -Gesetze der Anrufer. Nicht allzu toll für die sowieso gestörte Energieversorgung der Anlage. Er brauchte Zeit, um den Generator zu reparieren.

Etwas genervt liess er sich auf einen der Computerstühle plumpsen und schaute sich die wenig hilfreichen Wände der Station an. Unter der Hauptanzeigentafel mit den zwei aktiven Toren und der "Defekt"-Bemerkung für die Bank West war eine Vertiefung. Alpha betrachtete sie abwesend. In der Vertiefung befanden sich drei Tasten. Die mittlere leuchtete abwechselnd rot-grau-grün-grau. Die Station war im Standardzustand einer jeden Relaisstation, "Sprungbereit". Jedes beliebige Portal konnte konnektieren, jedes beliebige Tor innerhalb der Reichweite des Computers und der Generatoren konnte angewählt werden. 

Die rechte Taste, inaktiv und schwarz, würde die Station an die nächste Dimension koppeln und sie in den Zeitfluss integrieren. In dieser Dimension würde die Station dann als normale Behausung erscheinen - selbstverständlich mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Innenleben, das zum äusseren, unschuldigen und normalen Erscheinungsbild absolut nicht passte. Dimensionszeit wäre dann Stationszeit.

Die linke Taste, inaktiv und weiss, würde die Station in einer eigenen Dimensionsblase einschliessen und damit hermetisch abriegeln. Wenn die Station wieder in sprungbereiten Zustand überging, wäre in keiner Dimension, ausser ihrer eigenen natürlich, Zeit vergangen. 

Das Problem war nur - in den Logdateien würde diese Aktion durchaus auftauchen. Ronos würde ein paar geladene Fragen für Omega und ihn bereithalten, wenn er das spitz bekam. Relaisstationen gingen nie in Isolationszustand. Es widersprach ihrer Funktion: Portale verankern und öffnen.

Kurzentschlossen brach Alpha die Siegel der Abdeckplatte und drückte den weissen Schalter nach unten. Die Sicherungen protestierten mit einem Heulton und Alpha bestätigte seine Absicht mit einem Aus-An. Die Station hüpfte in acht Richtungen gleichzeitig, dann froren die Anzeigen auf der Tafel vor ihm ein und färbten sich blau. Ein Doppelpiepsen der Anlage, und die Station war los.

Mit einem tiefen "pling-plong" schaltete die Uhr auf interne Zeit. Solange die Station im Blasenmodus war, würde sie sich alle 10 Minuten vernehmlich melden. "Logbucheintrag" blinkte eine hektische Anzeige. Logbuch? Ach ja, jeder Zustandswechsel einer Station musste begründet werden. Tja, was sollte er sagen? Wahrheit - halbe würde es schon tun. Alpha legte den Daumen auf das Kontaktfeld. 

"IBFTARSDBZ der Interdimensionalen Behörde für Temporale Angelegenheiten, Agent Alpha, Dienstnummer ALPHA-14398-329785-236-IBftA-P. Vorhergenannte Relaisstation zu diesem Datum umgestellt auf isoliert für Reparatur des Generators ..." seine Augen suchten hastig die Statusanzeige von West, wo war nur der Name des Teils? Ach, da! "... 3ml23glch69war-tmp der Bank West, beschädigt beim Aufbau eines Basisportals..."

  


Mit einen grossen Haufen Ersatzteile aus dem Lager in Reichweite schob sich Alpha unter den riesigen Generator der Bank West. Der jetzt vollständig funktionsfähige Computer war sehr kooperativ. Da Alpha die grossen Generatoren auch nur aus hübschen Bilderbüchern für Unphysiker kannte, war das auch recht praktisch. 

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, las die Anleitung auf dem winzigen tragbaren Monitor durch, schloss die Diagnosegeräte nach Anleitung an und machte dann genau das, was das Handbuch ihm vorschlug. Es schien zu funktionieren. Zumindest beschwerte sich der Hauptrechner nicht, auch wenn er alles zweimal verdrahten musste, damit es hielt. Der Schraubenzieher fiel ihm aus der Hand. Die winzigen Kabelenden verschwammen vor seinen Augen.

Schliesslich war er fertig und stiess sich am unteren Ring des Generators ab. Er rollte auf dem Pony unter der Anlage weg und in den Gang zurück. Als er aufstand, schlug der flache Rollwagen hoch, und Alpha fiel auf den staubigen Boden. Er war schon fast zu müde, um wieder aufzustehen, obwohl das Pony mit einer Rolle auf seiner Hand stand.

Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, tanzten kleine schwarze Flecken auf der Wand vor ihm. Alpha stüzte sich am Generatorgehäuse ab. Er sollte wohl besser etwas essen, und zwar schnell. Unterzuckerte Leute machten dumme Fehler. Und ausserdem hatte er sich seine acht Stunden Schlaf redlich verdient.

Alpha stakste vorsichtig zum Hauptrechner und startete einen vollen Systemtest für alle Tore und die gesamte von ihnen abhängige Hardware. Der Test selbst würde so an die sieben Stunden brauchen, mehr, wenn irgend etwas nicht stimmte. Alphas Werkzeug lag immer noch auf dem Fussboden der Generatorhalle verstreut, und der Generator für West war noch nicht verschalt, aber was sollte es. 

Heute würde hier garantiert nichts mehr passieren. Und zum Teufel mit den Bestimmungen, der Computer arbeitete ja, und eine ausgiebige Systemanalyse war im normalen Sprungzustand nicht machbar. Sobald die Station wieder erreichbar war, würde er mehr als genug Arbeit haben. Piccolo und Vegeta würden sich schnell melden, die Sons waren auch bald fällig, oder Alpha müsste sie anrufen, um eine Relativität zu etablieren. 

Sobald Omega wieder da war, müssten sie sowieso Überstunden einlegen, um das von der "Rettungstruppe" verursachte Chaos zu beheben. Wobei, wenn er ehrlich war, "Vertuschen" es wohl eher traf. Aber was hätte er sonst machen sollen?

In der winzigen Küche setzte er einen Kessel auf den Herd und stöberte durch den Vorratsschrank. Am Boden des unbestückten Möbels fand er eine Erbswurst, die sich noch zu Suppe verarbeiten liess. Er platzierte sich auf den Küchenhocker und starrte den Kessel an, der es nicht wagte, zu kochen.

Omega würde wohl friedlich auf ein Team der IBftA warten. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn Vater und Sohn auftauchten, um ihn abzuholen? Von Rechts wegen hätte Alpha alle fünf Leute paralysieren und einsperren müssen, um dann Computer und Generator zu reparieren. Danach hätte er ein Basisportal zur Zentrale aufbauen sollen, um von dort Unterstützung zu holen. Warum hatte er das nicht gemacht? Am Anfang des Endes seiner Mission war es ihm als die einzige Möglichkeit erschienen. Omega würde auf seinem Grab tanzen, und Ronos dazu bis zum erlösenden Morgengrauen die Geige spielen. Für Jahrhunderte.

Der altmodische Kessel pfiff und Alpha recycelte seine Teetasse für die Erbsensuppe. Seine kalten Hände waren schon mit dem Abbrechen der Wurst überfordert. Er verrührte die Paste und zwang sich, das ... riechende ... Gebräu zu schlucken. Am Ende der Mahlzeit ging es ihm etwas besser.

Recht unsicher stolperte er in den Ruheraum und klappte ein spartanisches Feldbett aus der Wand. Er fiel hinein und war eingeschlafen, bevor er sich zudecken konnte. Durch die offene Tür des Torraums liess sich alle 10 Minuten der warnende Gong der internen Uhr vernehmen.


	4. Cells Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

  


_Pling-Plong ... Pling-Plong ... Pling-Plong ..._

Es war kalt hier. Er versuchte, die Decke enger um sich herum zu ziehen, fand aber nur den Kragen seines Jacketts ... _Pling-Plong_ ... So kalt. Er hatte irgendwas vergessen, das er unbedingt noch erledigen musste ... _Pling-Plong_ ... Wo war nur die Decke? Seine Füße waren auch unbedeckt. Und was, bitte, wollte er noch erledigen? ... _Pling-Plong_ ... Weder seine Arme noch seine Beine fanden die heruntergerutschte Decke. Die Luft war eisig.

Alpha stöhnte und setzte sich auf. Ihm war ja so kalt. Die niedliche interne Uhr (die Tafel war zierliche zwei mal drei Meter groß) zeigte blaue Relativitäten und sechs vergangene Stunden an. Er war so müde. Die Decke, die er in der letzten, unruhigen Stunde gesucht hatte, lag immer noch zusammengefaltet im Bettkasten am Kopfende des Klappbetts. Nicht, dass er sich daran erinnerte, wie er in dieses Bett gekommen war. Oder was er noch machen wollte.

Er hievte sich aus dem niedrigen Bett. Zeit für Frühstück.

  


Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld. Schubladen und Schranktüren standen auf, Utensilien lagen überall verstreut. Die Tasse von gestern und ein Löffel lagen in der Spüle. Eine eingetrocknete Wasserlache vermied eine Suppenwurst um Millimeter.

Wer war denn hier zugange gewesen? Er selbst? Gestern Abend musste es ganz schön schlimm gewesen sein. Alpha räumte Töpfe und Geschirr zurück an ihre Plätze, wischte die Anrichte ab und suchte im Vorratsschrank nach etwas Essbaren. Ausser Kaffeepulver und sechs Teebeuteln Fenchel-Anis-Kümmel fand er nur die Erbswurst auf der Anrichte. Das konnte ja nicht sein.

Aber auch im Lager waren alle Lebensmittelvorräte aus. Nur zwei Tuben Nahrungskonzentrat gab es noch im Notfallpack, das standardmäßig in Bodennähe an der Bank Ost angebracht war.

Selbst Erbsensuppe aus Erbswurst war nicht so schlimm wie die Tuben. Er würde sie sich noch aufheben, bis es nicht mehr anders ging. Aber im Missionsbericht an Ronos würde er sich über die hervorragende, ha! Ausrüstung dieser Station äußern, und das nicht zu knapp. Eine Relaisstation sollte eine Gruppe von vier Agenten für zwei Wochen Stationszeit unterhalten können. Und sofort nach Benutzung wieder aufgestockt werden.

Er ging zurück in die Küche und schnitt sich eine neue Portion Erbsensuppe zurecht.

Eine unaussprechliche Suppe später trug Alpha noch eine Tasse Beuteltee in den Hauptraum. Fenchel war ja noch vertretbar, Kümmel auch, aber in Kombination mit Anis?? Egal, drei Liter Wasser waren Pflicht (Kapitel 8, Absatz 42 des Handbuches: Persönliche Gesundheit des Agenten...), also wurden sie getrunken. Ronos war imstande, die Wasserstände in den Tanks berechnen zu lassen. Den Trick hatte er bei der Einführung einem von Alphas Bekannten gespielt. Die damalige Predigt (Alpha kannte sie allerdings nur aus zweiter Hand) war sehr lang und eindrucksvoll. Der nämliche Rekrut war nie wieder ohne eine volle Dreitliterflasche anzutreffen gewesen.

Der Computer war mit seinen Programmen noch nicht fertig, hatte aber schon beachtliche Fortschritte gemacht. Bis jetzt waren alle Systeme funktionsfähig und fehlerfrei. Zu schade, dass der Script mit der Bank Süd begann und mit Bank Ost weitermachte. Der Countdown zeigte noch zwei ausstehende Tore auf der Bank West. Wenn die Beiden auch in Ordnung waren, war der Rechner vielleicht in einer Stunde fertig.

_Pling-Plong_ machte die interne Uhr. Eigentlich müsste er noch den Generatorraum aufräumen, aber das war erst ratsam, wenn der Rechner sein OK gab. Bei seinem Glück hatte er den ... Generator gerade verschalt, wenn der Computer einen Fehler entdeckte. 

Aber da war noch etwas, das er unbedingt tun wollte... Was war es nur? Es hatte irgendwas mit den Computern zu tun... Nein, noch etwas anderes. Computer... Diese eine Trans-Heta-II - Karte war noch kaputt... Aber das hatte Zeit; es betraf kein lebenswichtiges System. Es war irgend etwas anderes.

Er sah sich um. Die Bank West war soweit als möglich repariert, die Küche war aufgeräumt, im Lager gab es keine Unordnung und genauso viel zu essen, auf dem Hauptrechner standen die zwei Transmitter und seine Halblitertasse. Alpha nahm sie und tigerte um den Rechner herum.

Der Computer war bis auf diese eine Karte repariert, und die Diagnose lief. Der Ruheraum sah aus wie ein Schweinestall, aber das war es auch nicht. Bad und Toilette waren in Ordnung, die einzigen Systeme, die nicht ausgefallen waren. Naja, die Lebenserhaltung war auch noch nicht ausgefallen, aber darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Irgendwer konnte auf dumme Ideen kommen. Neben den sanitären Anlagen waren die Zellen für gefährliche Gefangene. 

Gefangene..

Cell!

  


Das Insekt war immer noch mit einem simplen Fesselfeld ruhig gestellt. Alpha hatte ihn am Anfang nicht in Stasis schicken können, da nicht genug Energie da war, um zwei Portale und die Kammer funktionieren zu lassen. Und jetzt...

Alpha schauderte. 12 Stunden unter einem Fesselfeld, ohne sich bewegen zu können... Das war schlimm. Und Cell hatte in der ganzen Zeit nichts zu Essen bekommen. Obwohl Alphas Meinung nach Erbsensuppe auch nicht viel besser war. Aber was sollte es, er hatte leider nichts anderes anzubieten.

Er ging wieder in die Küche und verkleinerte die Erbswurst um ein großzügiges Stück. Als das Wasser im Kessel kochte, rührte er die Paste in einer neuen Tasse zur Suppe. Mit dem Gebräu und einen Teilneutralisator in der Hand ging er in den Gefängnistrakt und zu Cells Zelle.

Er stellte den Neutralisator auf Cells Gesicht ein und meinte im Plauderton: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange habe warten lassen, aber ich musste erst etwas essbares für dich finden. Ich hoffe, du magst Erbsensuppe." Das Rieseninsekt gönnte ihm keine Antwort „Du kannst jetzt sprechen, wenn du willst."

„Erbsensuppe. Erbsensuppe? Was soll ich mit Erbsensuppe? Deine Energie, die ist viel besser. Rück' sie raus!" giftete Cell und versuchte das Fesselfeld zu sprengen.

Alpha beherrschte sich. Er wäre sicher auch genervt, wenn er einen Tag in völliger Isolation verbracht hätte.

„Na, na, Cell. Ich habe wenigstens daran gedacht, dir etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Und erzähl' mir bitte nicht, dass du unfähig bist, Energie aus oral verabreichten Substanzen zu ziehen. Egal was du bist, direkte Energieübertragung funktioniert nicht für lebendige Wesen."

Cell hatte nicht viel Gesicht zum verziehen, aber das wenige flexible Material wollte wohl Abscheu ausdrücken. „Und wer sagt dir Schwächling, dass ich ein Lebewesen bin? Ich bin Dr. Geros Kreation."

Zumindest diskutierte er. „Nun, die IBftA gibt sich nicht mit Maschinen ab. Maschinen denken nicht. Da wir angewiesen wurden, dich einzusammeln, bist du ein Lebewesen." erwiderte Alpha. „Und egal, wer dich erschaffen hat, in meinem Fall waren zwei Lebewesen dafür verantwortlich, in deinem anscheinend nur eines, du denkst für dich selbst. Willst du nun die Erbsensuppe?"

Der Kämpfer überlegte für eine Weile. „Dann gib sie her, du Schwächling."

Das tat es dann doch nicht. „Mein Name ist Alpha. Und wir unterhalten uns in zivilisierten Tönen, wie ich das sehe." er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Cell hielt es aus, bis die Kontaktplatte die Tür zurückzischen liess.

„Alpha, gib mir die Erbsensuppe." Das war schon besser.

Alpha drehte sich in der Tür um, ging aber nicht in den Raum zurück. „Wenn du dich noch zu ein bischen Höflichkeit durchringen könntest, wäre das ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung."

Das war dem Insekt wohl doch zu viel. Es schwieg, und Alpha wandte sich wieder ab. Erst als er die Hand mit dem Neutralisator hob, um das Fesselfeld wieder voll zu aktivieren, meldete sich Cell zurück. „Alpha, gib mir die Erbensuppe... Bitte."

„Wenn das so ist, Cell..." Alpha hakte den Neutralisator wieder an seinen Gürtel und kam zurück. „Ich kann dich leider aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht vom Fesselfeld befreien, das wäre gegen die Vorschriften." Ausserdem war Alpha nicht wahnsinnig genug zu denken, dass dieser Gefangene sich noch einmal so einfangen liess wie beim ersten Mal... „Ich kann dich also mit der Suppe füttern oder..."

„Kipp' sie mir einfach in den Mund," unterbrach Cell ihn grob.

Alpha zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich glaube, das habe ich nicht richtig verstanden."

„Kipp' mir die Suppe in den Mund!" wiederholte das Insekt. Mittlerweile war der Geruch der Erbsensuppe in der ganzen Zelle verteilt. Alpha fand ihn nicht sonderlich appetitlich. Eher das Gegenteil. Er hatte schon für normale Erbsensuppe nichts übrig. Suppe aus Erbswurst war noch schlimmer.

„Ach, du willst sie nicht haben? Ich bringe die Suppe gleich weg, das ist gar kein Problem, Cell..." er ging wieder auf die Tür zu.

„Kipp' mir die Suppe in den Mund, bitte." rief Cell ihm hinterher.

Alpha entschloss sich, die Szene nicht weiter auszuwalzen. Dafür war ja eigentlich auch Omega zuständig. Aber Cells Art ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er brachte die Suppe zurück und gab Cell, was er haben wollte.

Als die Tasse leer war, blieb er noch für ein bisschen Smalltalk.

  


„Warum bist du eigentlich in der Zeit herumgesprungen? Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich für Leute wie euch."

Cell lachte. „Was heisst hier „Leute wie euch"? Du bist doch hier der Schwächling!"

„Schwach ist relativ. Wie alt bist du?" erwiderte Alpha. Den Schwächling überging er.

„Ich bin etwa zwei Jahre alt. Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Nun, ich bin bedeutend älter als du, und habe sehr viel mehr Erfahrung im ... Zeitreisen als du." begann Alpha.

Er wurde von Cell unterbrochen „Na und?" meinte der höhnisch. „Du bist auch ganz schön schwächlich."

Alpha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dafür, dass ich schwächlich bin, bist du ja der ideale Beweis. Wenn du so viel stärker bist, warum bist du dann nicht frei?" fragte er.

Cell verzog sein Gesicht. „Du bescheißt. Du benutzt Maschinen."

„Das habe ich überhört. Tatsache ist aber, daß ich Erfahrung habe, und du nicht. Oder du," er deutete auf Cell, „wärst nicht hier." Alphas Handbewegung schloß die gesamte Zelle mit ein.

„Ohne deine Maschinen wärst du machtlos gegen mich!" protestierte Cell.

Alpha nickte. „Das kann schon sein. Aber ich kann sie bauen. „Gefährlich" ist nicht unbedingt eine Eingenschaft von „Stark"..."

_Pling-Plong_, machte die interne Uhr. Gleich darauf folgte der Computer mit dem lautstarken Signal, das Alpha aufwecken sollte, sobald der Hauptrechner mit der Diagnose fertig war. Er stand auf.

„Tja, Cell, die Arbeit ruft. Es war schön, mit dir zu diskutieren. Ich muss leider das Fesselfeld wieder aktivieren. Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?" Der Rechner heulte und jaulte. „Ich könnte dich in Stasis schicken, dann langweilst du dich wenigstens nicht..."

„Nein!" heulte Cell auf. „Nicht in Stasis!"

Warum regte er sich so auf? Stasis war doch nichts schlimmes. „Ich weiss nicht, was dich an Stasis so stört, unsere Kammern sind..."

„Keine Stasis!" kreischte Cell weiter. 

Alpha versuchte es weiter. „Aber die ganze Zeit bei Bewußtsein unter einem Fesselfeld kann doch nicht so interessant sein!"

„Laß' mich frei!" Cell wehrte sich gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln des Feldes. Ein zweiter Generator lief an, um den ersten Basisgenerator im Blasenmodus zu unterstützen und den zusätzlich benötigten Strom zu liefern. „Stasis" war wohl ein verbotenes Wort bei dem Rieseninsekt. Alpha musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, um ihn abzulenken.

„Ich schalte dir einen Audiokanal zu Hauptraum frei, dann kannst du mithören, was dort passiert. Es ist zwar fast genauso langweilig wie in der Zelle, aber es bietet etwas Abwechslung."

Draußen heulte der Computer weiter, in der Zelle beruhigte sich Cell. „Also gut. Aber nicht in Stasis!"

„Nein, keine Stasis. Ich aktiviere jetzt das Feld. Heute Abend bringe ich dir noch einmal Suppe. Bis dann"

Bevor Cell etwas erwidern konnte, schaltete Alpha den Neutralisator ab und beeilte sich, den plärrenden Rechner von seinem Elend zu erlösen. Trotzdem schloss er die Zelle sorgfältig ab. Mit _dem_ Gefangenen wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.

Nach einiger Zeit schaltete der zweite Generator wieder ab.

  


Als er den vorprogrammierten Wecker abgestellt hatte, überflog Alpha den Inhalt der Logdateien und war erleichtert, dass keine Probleme ausser der Trans-Heta-II - Karte aufgetreten waren. Auch das Zuschalten des zweiten internen Generators hatte keine offensichtlichen negativen Folgen. 

Alpha schaltete den versprochenen Audiokanal in die Zelle frei und ging in die Generatorenhalle, um das Chaos dort aufzuräumen. Eine Stunde später war der Generator West wieder ordnungsgemäß verschalt und der gesamte gestern ausgebaute Elektrikschrott in den entsprechenden Recyclingcontainern verstaut. Der Hauptraum sah auch ganz ordentlich aus, was man vom Ruheraum leider immer noch nicht sagen konnte. Es war Zeit, wieder „Online" zu gehen.

Alpha setzte sich vor die Zustandskontrolle und schaltete die Station mit dem grauen Schalter auf Sprungbereit. 

Während er noch die Sicherheitsmechanismen bediente, liefen die vier im Blasenmodus abgeschalteten Basisgeneratoren an und lieferten den Betriebsstrom für die Station.

Kurz darauf war Alpha mit dem Schaltertanz fertig und die Station fiel in acht Richtungen gleichzeitig. Ein heftiger Ruck und die Relaisstation war wieder im sprungbereiten Zustand. Alpha loggte das Ende der Reparaturarbeiten und den neuerlichen Zustandsübergang ein und ging in den Ruheraum, um seine ganz private Unordnung aufzuräumen. Bald würden Piccolo und Vegeta zurückkommen, aber er sollte noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich haben. Als ob eines der ihm nicht unbedingt gut gesonnenen göttlichen Wesen diesen Gedanken gehört hätte, piepste der Transmitter von Tor 1 Nord.

Alpha seufzte und schaltete ihn an. „Hier IBFTARSDBZ 1-A", meldete er sich.


	5. Relaisstation: Hier bei der Arbeit

**Relaisstation... hier bei der Arbeit**

  
  


Der Transmitter von Nord 1 war mal wieder aktiv. Hier IBFTARSDBZ 1-A, meldete sich Alpha.

Hallo, Alpha? Hier ist Piccolo. Wir haben Trunks gefunden, tönte die Stimme des Namekianers über das statische Knistern der Verbindung.

Sie hatten _Trunks_ gefunden? Wir hatten sie denn das geschafft? Alpha hätte wetten können, dass weder Omega noch ihr Gefangener so weit entfernt aus dem Portal gefallen sein konnten. 500 dimensionale Jahre... Das war die Hausnummer, die er aus dem Rechner gezogen hatte, als er sie loswerden wollte. Mittlerweile könnte er Trunks' Position binnen drei Stunden absolut korrekt berechnen. Eigentlich war das auch seine Absicht, sobald er die Zwei wieder sicher in der funktionsfähigen Station hatte. 500 Jahre, das war doch viel zu...

Habe ich das richtig gehört? Ihr habt Trunks gefunden? vergewisserte er sich.

Ja, wir haben Trunks' Koordinaten. Jetzt hol' uns schon hier 'raus! Piccolo klang recht ungeduldig.

Von wem hatten sie bitte die Koordinaten von Trunks bekommen? Wer hatte denn in dieser Dimension genug Rechenzeit - und vor allem genug Wissen - um eine derart komplexe Chaosberechnung anzustellen? Das wollte Alpha gern genauer wissen. Und in welche Chroniken hatten sie sich dabei eintragen lassen? Was die da machten war ganz schön gefährlich.

Also, ihr seid zwei Personen, ja? die Zwei waren imstande und schleppten ihm noch jemand in die verfahrene Lage.

Wir sind zwei Personen, ein Transmitter, eine Diskette und unsere Klamotten. Neuntausend Meter über dem Erdboden. Auf einer Plattform. Holst du uns jetzt endlich?

Etwas höflicher geht es auch, mein Junge. Alpha ging um den Computer herum und aktivierte den kleinen Generator. Ich brauche nur etwas mehr Energie auf dem Tor, sonst klappt das mit dem Portal nicht. 

Die Anzeigen verfolgten die Ladung des Tores und die Portalspolarität. Zu wenig Energie; mit dem zweiten Stromerzeuger, den Alpha zugeschaltet hatte, verabschiedete sich der Fehler recht schnell. Die Polarität des Portals schwankte. Wie ein straff gespanntes Gummi tanzte sie zwischen positiv und negativ hin und her. 

Als der Computer das Portal im Tor verankerte, folgten die Polaritätswechsel immer schneller aufeinander. Positiv ... Neutral ... Negativ wurde zu Negativ-Neutral-Positiv zu Pos-Neutral-Neg-Neutral und schliesslich... Da kommt es. informierte er seine Zuhörer auf der Erde. Neutral stabil. Das Portal war in beiden Richtungen begehbar, eine stabile Verbindung hergestellt. Der Rechner piepste drei Mal. Eine Laufzeile huschte unten über den Bildschirm. Die Sicherheit reisenden Personals ist nun gewährleistet. Alpha wartete zur Sicherheit noch ein bischen länger. Fünf Sekunden. Drei. Zwei. Eins. 

Alpha tippte auf den Auslöser der Rückholautomatik und lehnte sich auf das Computergehäuse. Er deaktivierte den Transmitter und fuhr zum Tor 1 Nord gewandt fort: Da seid ihr doch schon, gerade als sein zweiter Rettungstrupp aus dem Torbogen stolperte. 

  
  


  
  


Piccolo fasste ihre Geschichte kurz zusammen. Wir haben so eine Woche mit konventionellem Suchen verbracht. Danach meinten wir, dass ein lokaler Experte uns vielleicht helfen könnte, und sind zum Gott der Erde geflogen. Der hat Trunks für uns aufgespürt... Er meinte, er hätte die Daten auf der da gespeichert, du würdest damit schon etwas anfangen können. Vegeta nickte bestätigend und überreichte Alpha ein etwas antiquiertes Stück Hardware. 

Sie waren zum zeitgenössischen Gott der Erde geflogen und hatten ihn engagiert, ihre Arbeit für sie zu tun? Wussten die Beiden denn nicht, dass Götter verpflichtet waren, Chroniken zu führen, die Jahrtausende lang erhalten wurden? Manchmal lebten die Chroniken länger als der zugehörige Planet! Und er hatte ihnen ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie auf keinen Fall auffallen dürften! Nein, das hatte er Familie Son eingebläut. Aber seine beiden Spezialisten waren zu dem Zeitpunkt auch anwesend gewesen. Und hatten zugehört.

Er hatte ja Lust, einen gepflegten Wutanfall hinzulegen, aber das brächte ihn jetzt nicht weiter. Zum Stress abbauen wäre es aber ideal. Irgendwann hätte er schon die Gelegenheit dazu... Er zwang sich zu relativer Ruhe.

Sagt mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass ihr zum Gott der Erde gegangen seid, euch hingestellt habt und erzählt habt "Wir sind für die IBftA unterwegs. Könnten Sie bitte die temporal-räumlichen Koordinaten für ein Individuum namens Trunks für uns suchen..." ein kleines Zischen konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Piccolo und Vegeta sahen sich an. Alpha holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er etwas unverzeihliches sagte. Er beschränkte sich auf ein Sagt mir bitte, dass ihr das nicht getan habt!

Piccolo zuckte mit den Schultern. Das trifft es aber schon recht genau. Wir haben es nur etwas anders formuliert. Was hätten wir denn sonst machen sollen? sagte er unbesorgt.

Oh ja, ein voll ausgespielter Wutanfall wäre wirklich schön. Befreiend. Götter führen Analen, die über Jahrmillionen reichen. fing er leise an.

Vegeta wedelte den Fakt weg. Na und? Dann haben sie halt Analen. Was immer das ist.

Piccolo bemerkte anscheinend, dass sich Alphas Toleranz rasch der Marke näherte. Das sind geschichtliche Aufzeichnungen. Dende führt sie jetzt für die Erde. Und irgendetwas daran stört Alpha wohl.

Daran stört mich, dass ich euch gesagt habe, dass ihr nicht auffallen sollt. Und euch unter keinen Umständen in die Geschichte einmischen. Was ihr jetzt, da ihr den amtierenden Gott so schön auf eure Anwesenheit hingewiesen habt, mit 1000-prozentiger Zuverlässigkeit geschafft habt! Alpha fehlten die Worte. Oder doch nicht. Bilder waren etwas schönes, man musste sie nur beschreiben. Ich sehe die irdischen Chroniken schon vor mir: Im Jahre Wieauchimmer, am Tag X des Monats Y meines Amtes habe ich für die Zeitreisenden-von-der-IBftA, mit Namen Piccolo und Vegeta, den exakten temporalen und lokalen Aufenthaltsort der Person festgestellt und die entsprechenden Daten auf einem Wechseldatenträger an die besagten Reisenden übergeben, schimpfte er und fuchtelte mit den dünnen Magnetscheibchen im dicken Gehäuse vor Piccolo und Vegeta durch die Luft. Oder in welchen anderen amtlichen Formulierungen die gleiche Information versteckt wird! er stockte und zwang sich zu einer normaleren Lautstärke.

Das ist angewandte Dummheit. Ich nehme an, ihr wollt in die Zeit zurückkehren, aus der ihr kommt? Dann, er deutete auf die Beiden und danach auf das Tor 1 Nord, Werdet ihr zwei euch auch aus dem Zeitverlauf heraushalten, wenn ihr euren Freund einsammelt. Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Ihr manipuliert eure eigene Gegenwart mit eurem Leichtsinn! Wenn ihr die Vergangenheit eurer Welt ändert, müsst ihr mit der neuen Gegenwart leben, nicht ich. Alpha hielt kurz die Luft an und stiess sie zischend wieder aus.

Zur Wiederholung: Die erste Regel ist, dass ihr nicht als Zeitreisende erkannt werden dürft. Die zweite Regel: Ihr dürft nicht auffallen. Das ist eine Erklärung der ersten Regel. Und nur im schlimmsten Notfall mit einer Person Kontakt haben, die nicht aus eurer Zeit stammt. Das stellt sicher, dass ihr nicht der falschen Person zur falschen Zeit im Weg steht. Oder ihr helft. Und die dritte Regel besagt, dass euch nach Möglichkeit noch nicht einmal ein Auszeitler sehen darf! Das sein Erweiterung von zweite Regel. NICHT AUFFALLEN! NICHT BEEINFLUSSEN! NICHT IN DOKUMENTEN FESTGEHALTEN WERDEN! Nach einer Minute, während der er seine Helden anstarrte, die dabei unruhig wurden, fuhr er fort: Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Und jetzt zu euren neuen Koordinaten.

Alpha besah sich die Diskette, die er vorher durch die Luft gewedelt hatte. Sie war einen halben Zentimeter dick und vielleicht sechs auf sechs Zentimeter hoch und breit. Dieses Format wurde schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr benutzt, aber die IBftA war umgänglich mit ihrer Hardware und pflegte ihre Dinosaurier. So gut wie jeder jemals gebaute Typ von Datenträger konnte in der Relaisstation ausgelesen werden. Auch wenn die Wartungstechniker, wie an Alphas gegenwärtig etwas prekärer Lage leicht zu erkennen war, bei der Arbeit pennten.

Also habt ihr diese Koordinaten vom Gott der Erde bekommen? Wie habt ihr denn das geschafft? fragte Alpha, der sich zu einem sachlichen Ton zwang, während er die Diskette in das passende Laufwerk schob und mountete.

Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Frag' nicht. 

Planetare Götter machen selten etwas umsonst. Sonst würden sie von Bittstellern nur so überrant. Wobei man nicht sagen konnte, dass Leute, die sich in den höheren Ebenen der Göttersparte bewegten, so anders operierten. Zuerst wurde ein Bittsteller entmutigt, und dann, wenn er oder sie es gegen Erwarten doch schafften... Warte mal, die lächerlichen Transmitteranrufe gestern. Alpha ging ein Licht auf. Die Rätsel. sagte er. Der zeitgenössische Gott der Erde war wohl vom didaktischen Wert von Denksportaufgaben überzeugt?

Piccolo grunzte. So könnte man es auch bezeichnen.

Die Daten erschienen auf dem Bildschirm. Die Koordinaten lagen in einer simplen ASCII-Matrix vor, die jeder Idiot mit einem Minimagneten lesen konnte. Von Datensicherheit und Verschlüsselung hatte der irdische Gott wohl noch nichts gehört. Aber Alpha musste zugegeben, dass ausser einem IBftA-Piloten oder einem Mathematiker sowieso keiner etwas mit diesem Typ von hochkomplexer Matrix anfangen konnte. Security Through Obscurity war manchmal auch ausreichend.

Anstatt sich damit aufzuhalten, diese Daten regulär in die DTL-Datenbank zu importieren, kopierte Alpha Trunks' zeitliche Position per Hand in die vorgefertigten Formeln. Die Berechnung des neuen Portals würde so vielleicht eine halbe Stunde dauern. Er drehte sich mit dem Stuhl zu seinen Leuten um.

Das dauert jetzt ein bisschen. Also, wie habt ihr denn den Gott dazu gebracht, Trunks für euch zu finden? Solche Dienstleistungen sind teuer.

Vegeta stand vor der Anzeigentafel, Piccolo lehnte an der Wand. Wir haben die Rätsel gelöst. Und bekamen eine Audienz. Und zum Schluss die Diskette, meinte das grünhäutige Wesen.

In _der_ Geschichte fehlten ein paar Teile. Also, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch beim zweiten Anruf so angefahren habe, aber ich hatte so einiges um die Ohren. Ausserdem war das Rätsel doch wirklich einfach, er sah Vegeta auffordernd an

Der war verwirrt. Welches Rätsel...?

Das, wegen dem wir Alpha angerufen haben. Welches wir nicht lösen konnten. soufflierte Piccolo.

Ich dachte, die Sache mit dem Review war offensichtlich. sagte Alpha etwas überrascht. Auf das Unverständnis seiner Gesprächspartner hin erklärte er, Ihr wisst schon, Review, Kritik, criticia... Tätigkeit der Beurteilung eines Gegebenen an vorhandenen Massstäben... Lob und Tadel...

Piccolo war schneller dabei als sein Partner. Ach so. Nein, das haben wir nicht gelöst. War am Ende auch nicht nötig, die Drei haben sich sowieso nur über uns lustig gemacht. Aus irgendeinem Grund verfinsterte sich Vegetas Miene. Auf jeden Fall, fuhr Piccolo eilig fort, Waren die Lösungen für die beiden anderen Rätsel und . Nicht so schwer wie das Letzte.

Also, nach den Massstäben, die meine Bekannten da anlegen, war das Kritik-Rätsel unteres Kinderniveau. Und wenn Piccolo und Vegeta da schon Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatten, mussten die anderen mehr als einfach gewesen sein. Alpha kontrollierte kurz den Stand der Berechnungen. Der Computer war schon gut unterwegs. Die Rätsel habt ihr gelöst, um an die Audienz zu kommen. Und was wollte der Gott dann für seine Mühe haben?

grollte Vegeta. Wir bekamen unsere Audienz, und am nächsten Morgen die Diskette. Dauert das mit dem Tor noch lange?

Da war wohl nichts zu holen. Piccolo und Vegeta wollten sich offensichtlich nicht über ihre Erlebnisse bei dem zeitgenössischen Gott äussern. Alpha selbst tat immer alles in seiner Macht stehende, um dieser Sorte Honoratioren aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jeder Kontakt der X-ten Art brachte ungeahnte Komplikationen. Mit Göttern war in der Regel nicht gut Kirschen essen - vor allem, wenn man als Bittsteller kam. Und normalerweise gab es nur Götter und Bittsteller. Keine zwischengeschalteten Instanzen wie oder nur mal auf der Durchreise. Es gehörte wohl zum Götterberuf dazu, dass die amtierenden Individuen niedrigerer Ränge unausstehlich wurden.

Portal, nicht Tor. Das Tor ist nur das Ding, in dem ein Portal verankert wird, verbesserte Alpha Vegeta etwas abwesend. Also das dauert noch ... lass' mal sehen... Alpha blickte kurz auf den entsprechenden Bildschirm, wo die zur Hälfte mit blauen Zahlen und Buchstaben gefüllte Portalsmatrix zu sehen war. ... 15 Minuten. Dann solltet ihr auch da ankommen, wo ihr hinwollt.

Auf einmal sickerte das, was Piccolo vorher gesagt hatte, durch. Hatte Morpheus doch eine wichtige Information in seinen personalisierten Albtraum gesteckt? Moment mal. Piccolo, die Drei, von denen du gesprochen hast... Haben die die Rätsel gestellt?

Piccolo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Woher weisst du das?

Sagen wir, ich habe da so eine Ahnung. erwiderte Alpha. ... die drei ... Damen haben nicht zufällig ihre Namen erwähnt, oder?

Urd, Skuld und Werdandi, oder so. sagte Vegeta schulterzuckend. Sie sagten, sie wären diese Woche für den Wachdienst zuständig.

Also doch. Wachdienst. Das er nicht lachte. Für so etwas setzten die Schwestern ihre Praktikanten ein. Und diese Praktikanten würden irgendwann über zwei oder mehr Galaxien herrschen. Das Schicksal Persönlich war einem planetaren Gott nichts schuldig. Da war eine andere Hand im Spiel. Und in Kombination mit Morpheus' Albtraum gab die Sache einen ganz entsetzlichen Sinn. Urd öffnete und las ganz zufällig einen Brief, der an Werdandi adressiert war...

Urd, Werdandi und Skuld waren genauso zufällig zu Besuch bei dem Gott, bei dem eines seiner sich ebenfalls zufällig Informationen holte. Natürlich wurden die drei von selbigem gastgebenden Gott gebeten, das Besucherscreening zu übernehmen. Rein zufällig natürlich. Und genauso zufällig fühlte sich das Schicksal Persönlich auch noch bemüssigt, den Job anzunehmen. Das Ganze stank zum Himmel.

Um Zeit zu schinden, überprüfte er noch einmal den Stand des Rechners. Drei Viertel der Matrix waren mit blauen Fixzahlen gefüllt, die anderen Werte blinkten grün und rot, als sie vom eifrig rechnenden Computer alle paar Sekunden neu ausgegeben wurden.

Wachdienst. Ha! Weder Werdandi noch ihre Schwestern hatten gewusst, was passieren würde, als Alpha abreiste. Ihm schwante Übles. Wenn solche Verwicklungen anstünden, hätte Werdandi ihn auf jeden Fall gewarnt. Das Schicksal hatte einen Job, aber ihre Regeln machten die Drei selbst.

Die Damen haben euch nicht zufällig ein Geschenk mitgegeben, als ihr abgereist seid, oder? fragte er ohne viel Hoffung.

Vegeta zog einen etwa 15cm langen, zylindrischen, in Geschenkpapier und Schleifen verpackten Gegenstand aus seinem Gi. Das hat uns jemand gegeben. Sie sagte, es sei von Skuld. Ein Knallbonbon mit Wunder oder so. Was auch immer. Er wedelte den Gegenstand in Alphas Richtung.

Auf einem der herunterbaumelnden Bänder erhaschte Alpha einen Blick auf das Zeichen für . In Kombination mit gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, für wen es stehen konnte. Mehr musste er gar nicht wissen. Er wollte gar nicht mehr wissen. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Am Besten vorgestern. Oder besser noch, letzte Woche. Er wollte gern überall sein, aber bitte nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.

Ihr habt doch sicher Anweisungen zur Benutzung bekommen? vergewisserte er sich.

Der Computer piepste. Die Portalsberechnung war abgeschlossen, die Matrix war mit blauen Zahlen und Variablen gefüllt. Alphas Hände schalteten ohne die Hilfe seines Gehirns den Hilfsgenerator zu und aktivierten die Routine, die nach den gegebenen Koordinaten ein Portal im Tor 1 Nord aufbauen würde. Ionisierte Luft tanzte im Steinbogen. Er sah es, aber registrierte das wunderschöne Schauspiel trotzdem nicht. Alphas Gedanken waren ganz weit weg. Diesen Job wollte er so schnell wie möglich abhaken.

Piccolo antwortete auf die vorher gestellte Frage. Ja, wir sollen...

Nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen, unterbrach Alpha ihn hastig. Es ist euer Geschenk. Solange ihr nur versteht, was ihr damit machen sollt, ist es in Ordnung. Passt auf. Seid vorsichtig. Benutzt das Ding genau nach - und nur nach - Anweisung. 

Der Computer piepste drei Mal. Nord 1 war passierbar. Euer Portal ist stabil... er hielt eine Hand hoch, als Piccolo und Vegeta sich in Bewegung setzten. Wartet... Jetzt. Sammelt Trunks ein und kommt so schnell wie möglich zurück. Fallt auf keinen Fall auf. Alpha griff sich den Papierstapel, der schon seit der ersten Abreise von Piccolo und Vegeta neben dem Tor 1 lag, und drückte ihn den Möchtegern-Agenten in die Hand. Nehmt das mit und _beachtet_ die Anweisungen, wenn euch eure Welt lieb ist. Ihr habt den Transmitter? Dann los. Alpha scheuchte sie durch das Portal und sackte auf dem nächsten Hocker zusammen, während die Generatoren herunterfuhren.

Ein Geschenk von Skuld, das das Zeichen von Kien, dem Gott des absoluten Zufalls, trug. Was hatte Skuld sich dabei gedacht? Womit hatten Piccolo und Vegeta – und damit auch er – diese Sorte Aufmerksamkeit von Ganz Hoch Oben verdient? Er kannte den erratischen Gott doch kaum!

  
  


Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nahm er den zweiten Transmitter von seinem langersessenen Stammplatz auf dem Rechner für die Bank West und ging in den Ruheraum. Er wollte den Hauptraum, und alles was damit zusammen hing, erst einmal vergessen. Dass der Hauptrechner kurz nach Berechnung der letzten Matrixelemente eingefroren war, bemerkte er nicht. Es war Zeit, die Sons anzurufen und endlich eine Relativität zu etablieren. Soweit er wusste, konnten sie schon ein Jahr in dieser Zeit herumtrapsen, ohne Omega gefunden zu haben. Oder Vater und Sohn waren erst eine Stunde da, und Alpha störte sie beim Erkunden. Egal, er brauchte eine Relativität, und etwas mehr Verstand als die anderen Beiden bewiesen hatten. Weniger würde ja kaum gehen.

IBFTATRDBZN2 GG-NRA bitte melden. Alpha wartete eine Minute. Keine Antwort. Vielleicht waren die zwei ja in einer ungünstigen Lage und konnten nicht sofort an den Transmitter. Nach einer Minute wiederholte er den Ruf. 

IBFTATRDBZN2 GG-NRA bitte melden. Wieder gab es keine Reaktion. Was machten die denn da draussen? Mittlerweile hätten sie eine ruhige Ecke finden sollen.

Nach einer weiteren Minute wiederholte er den Ruf erneut. IBFTATRDBZN2 GG-NRA bitte melden. Waren die zwei Leutchen nicht schlau genug, um den Transmitter zu bedienen? Wer es schaffte, in eine Relaisstation einzubrechen, sollte auch fähig sein, den schwarzen und den roten Knopf am Transmitter zu drücken.

IBFTATRDBZN2 GG-NRA bitte melden! Familie Son, wird's bald!? blaffte er den unschuldigen Transmitter und die weniger unschuldige Gegenstelle an. Statisches Rauschen in Alphas Empfänger deutete darauf hin, dass die Sprechverbindung endlich stand.

Hier ist... sagte eine kindliche Stimme, äh... I-B-F-T-A ... äh ... T-R... die Stimme stockte. Im Hintergrund raschelte Papier.

Son Gohan?? fragte Alpha entsetzt. Mit wem spreche ich?

Mit I-B-F-T-A-T-R-DBZ-N2 GG-NRA. wiederholte die Stimme. Son Gohan spricht. Wer ist da?

Hier IBFTARSDBZ 2-A. antwortete Alpha. Du bist Son Gohan, ja? Wo ist dein Vater? Dem Kind den Transmitter zu überlassen...

Papa geht es nicht gut. Herr Dinner meinte, ich solle erst mal auf unsere Sachen aufpassen. Und dann hast du angerufen.

Was war da passiert? War Son Goku krank? Alpha hätte daran denken sollen, dass die vier keine Breitbandimmunisierung wie die Agenten der IBftA hatten. Was hatte er dem Kind da eingebrockt? Wenn er schon dabei war, was hatte er sich überhaupt dabei gedacht, ein _Kind_ in eine fremde Dimension zu schicken?

Was hat dein Vater denn? fragte er vorsichtig.

Papa ist krank. Er sagt, es geht im gut. Aber er kann nicht mehr richtig laufen. Und stehen auch nicht.

Böse Visionen von erkrankten Kollegen erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. Eine Infektion der Nervenbahnen? Virale Lähmung? Dieser Herr Dinner... Er ist nicht zufälligerweise Arzt? konnte irgendwer dort Son Goku richtig versorgen?

Nein, er ist ein Büchsenmacher, hat er gesagt. Ich weiss nicht, was das ist, aber er verkauft Pistolen.

Wie kamen Vater und Sohn dazu, sich bei einem Büchsenmacher einzuquartieren? Was war da passiert? Gohan, was macht ihr denn bei diesem Herrn Dinner?

Herr Dinner hat uns zum Abendessen eingeladen. Nach dem Schiessen mit Frau Breakfast

Es gab eine Schiesserei? Hatte Son Goku eine unbehandelte Schusswunde, die sich infiziert hatte?

Äh... Wir haben schiessen geübt, und Frau Breakfast meinte, Papa und ich, wir wären ganz schlecht. Und dann sagte Herr Dinner, dass wir bei ihm schlafen könnten. Und dann wurde Papa krank.

Das wurde immer schlimmer. Wofür mussten die Beiden auch schiessen üben? Alpha wusste aus persönlicher Erfahrung, dass die zwei Sons als Faustkämpfer gut genug waren, um mit so gut wie jedem unbewaffneten und einigen bewaffneten Problemen fertig zu werden. Ist dein Vater von einer Kugel getroffen worden?

Ich glaube, er hat zehn aufgefangen. Als Django und seine Bande im Saloon herumgefeuert haben.

Im Saloon herum gefeuert? Zehn Kugeln? Und er konnte _nur_ nicht laufen? Und behauptete, es ging im _gut_? Warum lebte der Kerl überhaupt noch? Und dein Vater sagt, es geht ihm gut? Er kann nur nicht richtig laufen? fragte Alpha mit versagender Stimme. Er überlegte schon, wo er einen guten Arzt für Son Goku finden könnte, zum Teufel mit Ronos. Er würde keine Leben für eine lumpige Karriere bei der IBftA opfern.

Ja, Herr Dinner sagt, es wird ihm bald besser gehen. erwiderte Gohan

Besser gehen? Ja, in den jeweiligen ewigen Jagdgründen wäre es sicher um einiges schöner als im Diesseits mit 10 Kugeln im Körper.

Morgen Mittag, sagt er, sei alles vorbei. fuhr der Junge fort.

Ja, mit soviel Blei wäre die Geschichte in einem Tag vorbei. Er kannte ein paar gute Ärzte in einer Nachbardimension. Mit ein paar Tricks und einigen streng verbotenen Typen von Dimensionssprüngen könnte er ...

... und Frau Breakfast, die ist auch so krank, die sei morgen auch wieder in Ordnung, sagt Herr Dinner. Gohans Stimme war vertrauensvoll.

Gleich zwei? In welche Situation hatte er Vater und Sohn da gebracht? Was war mit Omega, der in der gleichen Zeit steckte? Waren alle mitten in einen Kriegsschauplatz geraten? Warum hatte ihn die Datenbank nicht gewarnt? Obwohl – der Rechner war in einem lausigen Zustand, als er die Koordinaten berechnet hatte. Datenbankzugriff unmöglich.

Und hat dieser Herr Dinner auch gesagt, was da passiert ist? fragte Alpha nach. Nicht dass er es gebraucht hätte. Er konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Vater und Sohn im Saloon, eine Schiesserei bricht aus, der Vater stellt sich schützend vor den Filius...

Herr Dinner sagte, dass die Flasche stärker gewesen wäre als Papa und Frau Breakfast.

Eine Flasche mit Pistole war immer besser dran als ein Weiser ohne Waffen... Vor allem, wenn die Flasche einen nervösen Finger hatte.

Gohan, ich werde euch einen guten Arzt schicken. Wenn ich keinen finde, dann hole ich euch da raus, so schnell es geht.

Aber Herr Dinner sagt, da braucht man keinen Arzt. Nur eine Dosis Acetylsalicylsäure am Morgen...

Acetylsalicylsäure? Was? Ach ja. Ein Kopfschmerzmittel? Was hatte das mit Schussverletzungen zu tun? Das Mittel war viel zu schwach, um...

... Weil sie morgen solche Kopfschmerzen haben werden. Aber sonst braucht es nur Zeit, bis er wieder in Ordnung ist. Whisky hat so eine Wirkung, sagt er.

Zehn Kugeln im Körper und ... Was? Whisky?

Was hat das mit Whisky zu tun? erkundigte sich Alpha verwirrt.

Ja, nach dem Saloon hat Frau Breakfast uns Schiessunterricht gegeben. Und dann hat Herr Dinner uns zum Abendessen eingeladen. Und dann haben Papa und Frau Breakfast eine Flasche Whisky getrunken. Und jetzt ist Papa krank, aber er sagt, es geht ihm gut. erzählte Gohan.

Irgendwas war hier faul. Du sagst, bei der Schiesserei - im Saloon, nicht? - hätte dein Vater 10 Kugeln abbekommen...

Wir haben mehr abbekommen. Papa hat mindestens 10 gefangen. Ich weiss nicht mehr, wie viele ich abgefangen habe...

Aber du bist in Ordnung? fragte Alpha vorsichtig.

Ja, Kugeln fangen macht Spass. Papa und ich haben trainiert. meinte Gohan stolz.

Mit welchen Leuten hatte er sich da eingelassen? Und du bist nicht verletzt?

Nein, das war ganz einfach. Man muss nur... Gohan erzählte weiter; Alpha fühlte sich nicht imstande, ihm zuzuhören.

Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er den Dienst aus psychologischen Gründen quittieren müssen. Also waren die Sons imstande, Kugeln aus der Luft zu fangen. Das war ja nicht allzu schlimm. Es gab Völker, die schnell genug waren, um Projektilgeschossen auszuweichen, warum also nicht auch Personen, die selbige fangen könnten. Das erklärte aber immer noch nicht...

Gohan plapperte immer noch über Kugelfangtechniken. ... und dann streckt man...

Aber bis zu der Flasche Whisky ging es deinem Vater gut, ja? vergewisserte er sich.

Ja. Herr Dinner ist mit Frau Breakfast hoch gegangen, um sie ins Bett zu bringen. Papa sitzt auf der Veranda. Er sagt, es geht ihm gut. wiederholte der Junge.

Alpha verstand endlich. Unabhängig von dem, was vorher passiert war: Diese Frau Breakfast und der werte Herr Son hatten eine Flasche Whisky gekippt. Und dann hatte Alpha angerufen - und da der Junge seine Fähigkeiten für selbstverständlich hielt, hatte er Alpha die schlimmsten zehn Minuten seines Lebens beschert. Und das alles nur, weil Son Goku blitzeblau war.

Mit bemerkenswerter Ruhe sagte er, Herr Dinner hat recht. Deinem Vater wird es morgen früh noch schlechter als jetzt gehen, und gegen Mittag ist er wieder in Ordnung. Und diese ... wie war nochmal die chemische Formel von dem Rattengift vom Dienst...? Ach ja. Acetylsalicylsäure hilft dabei. Zwei Tabletten sollten es tun. Könntest du mir mal bitte Son Goku geben?

Aber Papa kann den Transmitter doch gar nicht richtig halten. wandte Gohan ein.

Das ist egal. Einen schönen Abend noch, Gohan. Gib mir bitte deinen Vater.

Nach ein paar Sekunden mit Geknister und Geknatter meldete sich Son Goku. Shon Goku 's da.

Alpha nahm keine Rücksicht auf den Helden. 

Son Goku. Alpha hier. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Ihr sollt Omega retten und nicht irgendwelche hirnrissigen Aktionen machen. Schiessen lernen, wofür denn, bitte sehr?

Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich habe euch zwei geschickt, meinen Kollegen zu holen, und du hast nichts eiligeres zu tun, als dir eine Flasche Whisky hinter die Binde zu kippen. Hast du schon mal an deinen Sohn gedacht? Der arme Junge glaubt, du seist schwer krank! 

Ich rufe morgen Mittag noch einmal an, und wenn du dann nicht erstens nüchtern bist und zweitens eine gute Ausrede hast, dann komme ich euch persönlich holen. Und das, mein lieber Junge, willst du sicher nicht haben. So etwas von unverantwortlich. Alpha aus. 

Er unterbrach die Verbindung und atmete ein paar Mal tief aus, um sich abzuregen. Morgen Mittag war noch einige Stationsstunden entfernt. Die Relativität war sogar fast 1:1. Vielleicht musste er die Portalsrelativität umsetzen, um die Sons schnell wieder zurückholen zu können. Aber sich während der Arbeit besaufen... Also wirklich.

Angewidert warf Alpha den Transmitter auf den Tisch und fing an, den Ruheraum aufzuräumen.

  
  



	6. Zeit ist relativ

_**Zeit ist relativ**_

  


Der Ruheraum war aufgeräumt, und Alpha hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Es war schon absurd; er hatte sich von einem Kind ins Bockshorn jagen lassen. Kommunikation findet stets beim Empfänger statt war ein Spruch, den er selbst oft genug anführte, wenn Omega sich über irgendetwas aufregte. Schön, das zumindeste eine Sache in dieser vermurksten Mission noch wie gewohnt funktionierte. Aber er sollte die Omega-Truppe sobald wie möglich wieder zurückholen, um sie beobachten zu können. Bis jetzt hatte er sie auf einer 1:1 – Relation, aber das sollte er so schnell wie möglich ändern, sonst hätte er Omega nicht zurück, wenn Piccolo und Vegeta mit Trunks auftauchten. Das war nicht so toll. Die Leutchen waren geistig und körperlich zu gut bestückt, als das er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass sie keine Dummheiten anstellen würden.

Ausserdem wusste er noch immer nicht, wie sie genau in die Station eingebrochen waren. Das würde er in näherer Zukunft überprüfen müssen. Auf der Welt sollte es eigentlich keine Geräte geben, mit denen Portale aufgebaut werden konnten. Vielleicht ein oder zwei mit der Fähigkeit, Dimensionsgrenzen zu überwinden – solche Freaks gab es leider überall, und es war einfach katastrophal, sie finden zu müssen – aber keine Maschinen.

Wie also hatten sie es geschafft, ein Tor in der Bank Ost zu verankern und dabei die halbe Station ausser Betrieb zu setzen?

Alpha liess sich in den Korbsessel fallen und versorgte sich mit einer neuen Riesentasse Fenchel-Anis-Kümmel – Tee. Bäh.

Und da war noch die Sache mit dem Schicksal und Kien. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte einer der mächtigsten Götter des Ravanaversums es geschafft, das Schicksal als seinen Laufburschen einzusetzen. Ohne das das Schicksal es bemerkte, wenn er die Situation richtig las. Was hatte der Kerl vor? Mal eben das Leben eines bestimmten Menschen zu ruinieren war nicht sein Stil. Es lag ihm nicht, sich auf so einer niedrigen Ebene zu betätigen. Kien wollte seinen Spaß haben, und davon hatte er am Meisten, wenn er seine Kollegen mit ihren missglückten Projekten konfrontieren konnte. Im Stil von ... du hast wirklich 100 Jahre gebraucht, um das in Bewegung zu setzen? Tja, tut mir leid, Gaea, ich habe nur einen Kaugummi und zwei Sekunden benötigt. Entschuldige bitte die Schweinerei.

Alpha konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Es war sehr lange her, und weil er gerade auf der Suche nach einem zahlenden Job war, hatte er im Büro seiner Tante, einer Sekretärin von Werdandi, ausgeholfen. Gaea und seine Tante waren gute Freundinnen, und Gaea hatte sie in der Mittagspause besucht, um sich über Kien auszulassen, weil er ihr Jahrhundertprojekt gecrasht hatte.

Auf wen hatte Kien es diesmal abgesehen? Die IBftA war Chronos' Schöpfung, da der Gott der Zeit stinkfaul war. Eigentlich wäre es sein Job, Zeit- und Dimensionsreisen in die verschiedenen Dimensionen zu integrieren, aber darauf hatte er keine Lust. Also erklärte er alle Arten von interdimensionalen Bewegungen, die über Länge, Breite und Höhe hinausgingen, für verboten und gründete eine Behörde, um das Verbot durchzusetzen. Chronos und seine IBftA waren für Kien ein durchaus lohnendes Objekt.

Oder das Schicksal? Die Drei Damen waren zwar ständig mit organisieren beschäftigt, aber sie arbeiteten für keine der grossen Fraktionen. Persönlich kamen sie mit Kien sogar recht gut aus. Und keiner vergrätzte das Schicksal ungestraft, nicht einmal Kien. Nein, Skuld, Werdandi und Urd waren bestimmt nicht in der direkten Zielgruppe.

Das waren die Götter, die bis jetzt persönlich aufgetaucht waren. Der Gott der Erde – vergangen oder zukünftig – war ein zu kleiner Fisch für Kien. Aber wenn Zufall ein wirklich grosses Projekt am Laufen hatte, dann hatte er es vielleicht auf die allgemeine Ordnung abgesehen. Congregati Ordium war eine grosse Partei, die die völlige Ordnung des Ravanaversums zum Ziel hatte. Kien war einer der wenigen Götter, die sich ganz offen gegen die Congregati stellten. Nur hatte Alpha gerade jetzt keine Möglichkeit, seine Theorie zu überprüfen. Das müsste er so bald wie möglich mit den Schwestern besprechen.

Angenommen, dass Kien Chronos auf dem Kieker hatte – Alpha konnte nichts dafür oder dagegen tun. Er war nur in der Lage, zuzusehen und, soweit es seinen eigenen Wirkungsbereich betraf, den Schaden begrenzen. Piccolo und Vegeta waren jetzt mit Kiens Zeitbombe unterwegs. Widerwärtig wie es war, Alpha war froh, dass er das Knallbonbon nicht mehr in seiner Station hatte. Die zwei hatten zum Glück keine Ahnung, was sie da in Händen hielten, also sollten sie relativ sicher sein.

Kien hatte für unwissende Opfer nicht viel übrig.

Mit diesem beunruhigend-beruhigenden Gedanken hievte sich Alpha aus dem Sessel hoch und ging mit seiner leeren Tasse in die Winzküche. Es war Zeit für Mittagessen, und er hatte auch noch Cell zu füttern. Die halbe Erbswurst lag ordentlich verpackt auf der Anrichte und Alpha unterdrückte ein Würgen. Noch mehr Erbsensuppe, wie er sie hasste.

Er wollte Sushi oder wenigstens Onigiri. Etwas Reis, 20 Minuten kochen, würzen, essen. Notfalls auch Linsensuppe oder Bohnen aus der Dose. Alles ausser dieser erbärmlichen Erbswurst-Suppe.

Aber er hatte nur Erbswurst oder Nahrungskonzentrat.

Eigentlich konnte er seine Suppe ja mit dem Konzentrat dann wäre sie nahrhafter und er wäre seine kalten Finger los. Auf dem Weg zum Kasten hatte er den eigenartigen Eindruck, dass mit dem Hauptrechner-Segment der Bank Nord irgendetwas absolut nicht in Ordnung war. Er beobachtete die Anzeigen eine Minute lang, aber es gab keine auffällig flackernden Anzeigen, und auf der Tafel lief die relative Zeitangabe für das Tor 2 Nord mit dem normalen Kriechtempo weiter. Nord 1 war noch unbestimmt, da ausser dem Ursprungsportal noch kein Kontakt hergestellt war. Die Betriebsgeräusche waren normal, ein leichtes Summen von den vielen Lüftern im Hauptrechner, das tiefe Brummen aus der Generatorhalle, das Zischen der Lebenserhaltungssysteme.

Er hatte es sich wohl eingebildet. 

  


Eine Erbsensuppe-cum-Astronautenfrass später setzte sich Alpha an den Rechner, um die Relativität für Nord 2 umzusetzen. Es wäre schön, wenn Omega in den nächsten sechs oder acht Stunden hier auftauchen würde. Er wollte endlich duschen und richtig schlafen. Das konnte er sich aber erst erlauben, wenn Omega da wäre, um ihn abzulösen. Wenn er Goku richtig einheizte, dann könnte er vielleicht von zwei oder drei Tagen ausgehen, bis sie Omega gefunden hatten und er alle drei holen konnte. Handlich wäre dann eine Relation von 2 Torstunden auf 1 Portaltag. Das würde die Sache für ihn massiv beschleunigen.

Aber er hatte keine Lebensmittel für so viele Leute, es wurde ja jetzt mit ihm und Cell schon ganz schön knapp. Mit Goku, Gohan und Omega würde die Erbswurst und die letzte Tube nicht für eine einzige Mahlzeit reichen.

Das war nicht gut. Wenn er Goku anrief, musste er gleich noch Lebensmittel mitbestellen. Omega würde an die Decke gehen, wenn er unerlaubter Weise Masse aus einer Dimension entführte und in eine andere importierte, aber da liess sich nichts machen. Er könnte jetzt zwar ein Basisportal bauen, um sich versorgen zu lassen, aber das würde die zwei lokalen Portale abkoppeln. Lang lebe die Paranoia der IBftA. Und er hätte immer noch die gleiche Situation wie vorher: Fünf Nicht-Agenten in Zeiten, in die sie nicht gehörten. Omegas Koordinaten verloren.

Nein, unmöglich. Er würde die Relativitäten auf 2 Torstunden zu 24 Portalstunden umsetzen und Goku anweisen, ihm Lebensmittel für 4 Tage mitzubringen. Das sollte reichen, bis Vegeta und Piccolo wieder da waren und er und Omega entschieden hatten, was sie mit ihren Leutchen machen sollten.

Alpha tippte auf den Hauptbildschirm, um ihn zu aktivieren. Der Monitor blieb schwarz.

Was war das denn? Er schaute angestrengt auf die Kontrollleuchten an der Bank Nord. Alles war im grünen Bereich, die Relativitäten auf der Haupttafel und über den Toren stimmten überein. Auch die Anzeigen auf dem Rechner blinkten nicht. Sie blinkten nicht. Alpha sah sie noch ein paar Sekunden länger an und fluchte.

An irgend etwas hatte sich das dämliche Ding wieder totgefressen.

Er stakste um den Computer herum und tippte auf die Kontrollen der Bank Süd. Die reagierten sofort. Er loggte sich ein und pingte das Segment Nord. Der Computer schickte ein kleines Datenpaket an den anderen Rechner und wartete darauf, das es wieder zurückkam. Normalerweise waren die Pakete schneller wieder da, als sie losgeschickt werden konnten. Jetzt dauerte es 30 Sekunden. Aber wenigstens kamen sie zurück.

Also loggte er sich über das ein – das dauerte so zehn Minuten. Zum Glück brach der Rechner von Nord die Verbindung nicht ab. Und dann eine Liste der Prozesse. Und der oberste Prozess, der 99% der Rechenzeit auffras, war der, der die Diskette von Piccolos und Vegetas irdischem Gott auslesen sollte. Alpha hatte wohl noch Glück gehabt, dass er die Matrizen per Hand übertragen hatte, und die Torberechnungen immer Priorität hatten. Er schoss das Programm ab und liess die defekte Diskette auswerfen. Mit einem lauten Klappern flog sie aus dem Rack und rutschte über den Stationsboden. Sofort verhielt sich der Rechner wieder normal.

Aber eigentlich sollte das ja nicht passieren, dafür waren die Trans-Heta-II – Karten ja entwickelt worden, um eventuelle Lesefehler selbst abzuarbeiten und die zentralen Rechner nicht damit zu belasten.

Nur, erinnerte er sich, dass eine der Karten, die er wegen Defekts ausgetauscht hatte, selber nicht in guter Verfassung gewesen war... Er hätte das Teil sofort erledigen sollen.

Eine ausgetauschte Hardware später programmierte er die Relativität für das Tor 2 Nord neu. Und weil er schon dabei war, übersprang er die Nacht und setzte die neue Basiszeit auf 11 Uhr 30. Vorher wäre Son Goku sowieso nicht ansprechbar.

  


Kurz darauf piepte der Rechner und Alpha beobachtete die Relativitätenanzeige angespannt. Als die Zahlen auf 1200 zurasten, nahm er den Transmitter zur Hand. Genau bei 1200 stellte er den Kontakt her. Die Zahlen erstarrten und blinkten weiss-schwarz. Stationszeit gleich Dimensionszeit.

IBFTATRDBZN2 GG-NRA bitte melden. Mal sehen, wie gut es Goku heute Mittag ging. Heute morgen – Gokus Gestern – war er mitgenommen genug, um nicht gegen Alphas Tirade zu protestieren.

Hier IBFTATRDBZN2 GG-NRA, meldete sich der Junge. Wer spricht? Gohan hatte seine Kennung offensichtlich geübt. Das war mehr, als man von dem anderen Team sagen konnte, die sich noch nicht mal die Mühe gemacht hatten, die einfachsten Regeln zu beachten. Wobei Goku und Gohan auch nicht besser waren, aber sie hatten wenigstens noch keinen Gott auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Geschweige denn zwei oder drei.

Hier IBFTARSDBZ 2-A. Agent Alpha. antwortete Alpha. Geht es deinem Vater jetzt besser?

Heute morgen hatte er Kofschmerzen, berichtete Gohan, aber jetzt geht es ihm gut, und Herr Breakfast meint, jetzt sollen wir reiten lernen, und dann können wir endlich losgehen...

Reiten? Was wollten die mit Reiten? Aus dem, was Gohan heute früh so munter erzählt hatte, hatte Alpha geschlossen, dass Vegeta nicht der einzige war, der fokussierte Körperenergie von mehreren Magnituden durch die Gegend schleudern konnte. Und diese Fähigkeit ging Hand in Hand mit fliegen. Wofür bitte sollten sie jetzt reiten lernen? Gefiel es Goku dort so sehr, dass er seinen Aufenthalt auf jede nur mögliche Art verlängern wollte?

Was macht ihr bitte mit reiten? setzte Alpha an, kontrollierte sich aber. Das ging an Son Goku, nicht an seinen Sohn. Könntest du mir bitte deinen Vater geben?

Ja, mach' ich. Tschüss. sagte Gohan.

Im Hintergrund hörte Alpha leises Gemurmel. ...Auf diese Taste da drücken, um zu... Dann meldete sich die Schnapsdrossel von heute früh.

Son Goku am Apparat. er klang ja recht frisch für eine halbe Flasche Whisky.

Alpha atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Ah, Son Goku. Schön, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. flötete er. Und: Ich hoffe, das so etwas nie wieder vorkommt!

fing Goku an.

Ich will es gar nicht wissen. unterbrach Alpha ihn. Was ich wissen will ist was, um alles in der Welt, ihr da draussen macht. Ich dachte, euer Job sei kristallklar: Nicht auffallen und Omega zurückholen. Und ihr habt nichts eiligeres zu tun, als euch eine Schiesserei zu liefern und dann eine Flasche Whisky hinterherzugiessen. Er sollte sich lieber beruhigen, oder er würde Goku noch das Ohr abbrüllen. Aber er war so stinkesauer...

Goku hatte immer noch einen entschuldigenden Tonfall. 

Ich will es nicht wissen. wiederholte Alpha. Entschuldigungen ändern an der Situation auch nichts mehr. Was ich wissen will ist, was ihr verdammt noch einmal mit Schiess- und Reitunterricht wollt! Ich will Omega hier in meiner Station, und das so schnell wie möglich, wenn's recht ist. Also, was habt ihr da vor, ich höre!

Ja, äh, wir sind angekommen, und da war dieser Mann, der Sheriff. Der ist gestorben. Vorher hat er mir aber diesen Stern gegeben, und naja, die Leute hier meinten, ein Sheriff müsste schiessen können. Also haben wir Unterricht genommen. erklärte Goku.

Alpha lachte. Das war gut. Goku und Gohan unter der Kontrolle ihrer Mitmenschen. Das hatte einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert. Schiessunterricht. Ihr.

Die Leute meinten, das sei absolut notwendig. Und jetzt meinen sie, ein Sheriff müsse auch reiten können. Also bekommen wir jetzt Reitunterricht.

Das wurde ja immer besser. Aha. Reiten also auch. und als nächstes dann Unterricht im Spurenlesen und fünf Karl-May-Romane als Referenz für Indianersprachen. Von zu-Fuss-gehen oder der für euch natürlich unmöglichen Kunst, zu fliegen, habt ihr wohl noch nichts gehört, oder? Unauffällig und schnell, das ist, wie ein Job erledigt werden muss. setzte er an. Vielleicht sollte er aber dich erst mal erfahren, was sein Suchteam noch machen wollte, um ihre Mitmenschen zufrieden zu stellen. Weiter. Wenn ihr mit dem Unterricht fertig seid, was dann?

Goku lachte verlegen. Dann reiten wir los und suchen Omega. Aber wir wissen schon, wo er ist.

Was? Ihr wisst schon, wo er ist? Dann holt ihn doch! Sie wussten schon, wo Omega war, und hakelten immer noch mit Schiesseisen und Pferden herum?

Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir nicht auffallen dürfen. kam Gokus Stimme über das Rauschen der Leitung.

Nur nicht aufregen. Die Ruhe selbst bleiben. Ich habe euch gesagt, ihr sollt noch nicht mal mit Menschen in Kontakt kommen! Oder Affen! Oder was auch immer! Jetzt seid ihr in Kontakt, also entfernt euch schleunigst!

Goku antwortete nicht. Ah, da kommt die Frau Fry sagte Goku Bei ihr haben wir jetzt Unterricht. Keine Sorge, Alpha, sobald wir auf den Pferden sitzen, sind wir hier weg und holen Omega. Wir sollen aber nicht auffallen, wie du schon gesagt hast. Wenn wir jetzt wegfliegen, dann tun wir das bestimmt.

Er hatte durchaus recht. Dann nehmt eure Reitstunden und verschwindet. Ich will Omega vorgestern in meiner Station haben.

fragte Goku verwirrt.

Ein Ausdruck für 'so schnell wie möglich'. erklärte Alpha. Und eins hätte er fast vergessen. Wenn wir schon dabei sind: Wenn ihr mit Omega zurück kommt, bringt bitte Lebensmittel für fünf Personen und vier Tage mit. Ich habe nicht genug Waren hier, um euch alle durchzufüttern

Das Knistern in der Leitung wurde immer lauter.

rief Goku

Lebensmittel für fünf Personen und vier Tage. wiederholte Alpha.

Goku protestierte. Wir haben doch keine Zeit, um zu jagen.

Jagten die ihr Essen etwa selbst? Sie kamen doch aus einer hochindustriealisierten Gesellschaft. Eigenartig. Dann kauft welche. Fragt Omega, wie das geht. Nur will ich meinen Partner _und_ die Lebensmittel so schnell wie möglich. Das ist schliesslich kein Vergnügungsurlaub. Und keine Ausflüge auf den Boden einer Flasche mehr, wenn's recht ist.

... Ja.

Er sollte noch eine Sicherheit einbauen. Dann möchte ich noch einmal mit Gohan sprechen. sagte Alpha. Der Transmitter wechselte die Hände.

...Gohan hier.

Hallo Junge. Ich wollte dir nur noch mal sagen, was ich mit deinem Vater besprochen habe. Für Notfälle. Er wollte dem Jungen nicht unbedingt sagen, dass er ihm mehr vertraute als seinem Vater.

fragte Gohan.

Ihr sollt so schnell wie möglich Omega finden und mich anrufen. fasste Alpha zusammen.

Gohans nächster Satz klang verwundert. Wir wissen doch schon, wo Omega ist.

Ja, aber ihr solltet ihn auch holen. Gib' einfach Omega den Transmitter, er weiss, was zu tun ist. wies er Gohan an. Und wenn ihr zurückkommt, brauche ich Lebensmittel für fünf Personen und vier Tage. Kannst du dir das merken?

Vier Personen und fünf Tage? wiederholte Gohan.

Nein, fünf Personen und vier Tage. Eigentlich kam es ja auf die gleiche Menge heraus.

Warte mal, ich schreib' das auf. Der Junge war auf Zack. Im Hintergrund kratzte ein Stift auf Papier.

Vielleicht sollte er ihn im Auge behalten, Werdandi suchte immer zuverlässige Leute, und das Schicksal scherte sich nicht darum, woher sie kamen, solange sie freiwillig da waren. Und Gohan?

Pass' auf deinen Vater auf. Und ruf' mich bitte sofort an, falls etwas wie gestern passiert.

Ja, das mache ich. versprach Gohan.

Alpha aus. er unterbrach die Verbindung. Die Anzeigentafel kehrte auf die neue Relativität zurück.

Damit sollte dann alles erledigt sein. In ein paar Stunden hätte er seinen Partner wieder.

Vorher sollte er aber noch herausfinden, wie die vier Leute es geschafft hatten, ein Portal zu bauen.

  



	7. Innenrevision

**Innenrevision**

  


Alpha tippte die letzten Suchbefehle einhändig ein und leerte gleichzeitig seine Teetasse. Als das Gebräu endlich weg war, überprüfte er den dreizeiligen Befehl und löste das Programm aus. In ein oder zwei Stunden hätte er eine Liste aller Zeitmaschinen und transzendenter Persönlichkeiten der Ursprungsdimension, die fähig waren, die Relaisstation zu orten und zu betreten.

Er hatte die Vermutung, dass einer der lokalen Götter sich bemüssigt gefühlt hatte, das leidige Wortlaut-gegen-Sinn-Gewinnt – Spiel zu spielen. Zugegeben, er selbst war darüber auch nicht erhaben, aber wenn er am Empfangsende solcher Haarspaltereien sass, gefiel es ihm viel weniger, als wenn er das für ihn passende Schlupfloch fand.

Was sollte es. Die Feinanalyse musste sowieso auf den Rechner warten, für Recherchen war das Ding schliesslich gebaut worden.

Alpha stand auf und trug die Tasse zurück in die Küche. Dort lag immer noch der Rest der Erbswurst. Wollte er das Ding nicht Cell geben? Mit dem Umsetzen der Relativitäten und dem Anruf beim Omega-Team hatte er den Gefangenen wieder ganz vergessen. Das sollte eigentlich nicht passieren.

Also setzte er noch einen Wasserkessel auf und verrührte den Rest der Erbswurst mit der halben Tube Nahrungsmittelkonzentrat. Das Zeug roch immer noch so unbeschreiblich wie beim ersten Mal. Allerdings schien das Cell nicht zu stören, als er in die Zelle kam und das Fesselfeld teilweise aufhob. Der Android war sogar recht heiter.

"Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Son Goku hat eine Flasche Whisky getrunken?" war seine erste Frage, nachdem er die Erbsensuppe bekommen hatte. Essen ging bei dem Wesen eindeutig vor.

"Wie bitte?" sagte Alpha. Woher wusste der Gefangene das?

"Nun, du hast dich mit Son Goku unterhalten, und du erwähntest eine Schiesserei und hinterher eine Flasche Whisky." Cell kicherte.

Natürlich. Der Einweg-Kanal. Er musste daran denken, das Ding zu kappen, wenn Omega zurück kam. Sein Partner würde sich sowieso schon nicht zu knapp aufregen, da musste "mutwilliges Preisgeben von Informationen an angeklagte Objekte" nicht auch noch dazukommen.

"Erinnere mich nicht daran," stöhnte Alpha. "Der Idiot hat es geschafft, sich binnen sechs Stunden in seiner neuen Dimension blitzeblau zu saufen. Kneipenschlägerei inklusive."

Der Android wurde immer heiterer. "Das ist ja toll. Jemand hat es fertig gebracht, Son Goku auszuschalten, ohne dass er sich wehren konnte. Das muss ich mir merken!" Cell rang nach Luft. Das Fesselfeld liess ihm nicht genug Bewegungsfreiheit, um frei atmen zu können. Alpha lockerte es nicht.

"Wie meinst du das?" erkundigte er sich.

Cell kicherte weiter. "Göttlich. Ich absorbiere tausende von Energiequellen, um gegen Son Goku kämpfen zu können und die Sache zu überleben, und dann wird er von einem normalen Menschen auf die Matte geschickt! Hinterrücks und ohne Warnung, einfach genial!"

Alpha fehlte die Landkarte zu dieser Unterhaltung. Oder doch nicht. "Du meinst, jemand hat Goku abgefüllt?" fragte er das Rieseninsekt.

"Natürlich," japste Cell. "Son Goku hat in seinem ganzen Leben bestimmt noch keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken! Er ist stark, intelligent, naiv und weiss noch nicht einmal, was Bier ist." Der Android verstummte wegen Luftmangels.

"Wenn du dich weniger aufregst, reicht auch die Einstellung des Fesselfeldes." bemerkte Alpha. "Und du bist sicher, dass Goku ...?" das änderte die Situation natürlich beträchtlich.

"Goku hat sich abfüllen lassen, nach Strich und Faden." erklärte der Gefangene. "Das werde ich mir merken. Wenn ich wieder gegen ihn antrete, bringe ich ein paar Flaschen Schnaps mit und lasse ihn die trinken. Vielleicht nenne ich das Zeugs Quittenwasser... Dann habe ich wenigstens den gefährlichsten von den Leuten abserviert, ohne das ich Schaden nehme..." fabulierte er weiter.

"Du bist ganz schön gut informiert...?" fragte Alpha.

"Ich bin ein Android," stellte Cell stolz fest. "Geschaffen, um die Gruppe Z und Son Goku zu töten. Ich weiss alles über sie."

Bevor Alpha nachhaken konnte – ihn interessierte vor allem die sogenannte "Gruppe Z" und Son Gokus Rolle in derselben – piepste einer der Transmitter. Dem Ton nach zu urteilen war es der von Nord 1. Bekamen Piccolo und Vegeta eigentlich nie den Hals voll?

"Auf Wiedersehen, Cell. Es könnte sein, dass ich in ein paar Stunden den offenen Kanal kappen muss..." Alpha reaktivierte das Fesselfeld und rannte in den Hauptraum. Hinter ihm zischten die Türen zum Gefängnistrakt zu.

  


"Hier IBFTARSDBZ 1-A"

"Alpha, bist du dran?" kam Piccolos Stimme aus dem Apparat.

"Sag' mal, Piccolo, wir haben Identifikationscodes. Du brüllst hier Namen durch das gesamte Ravanaversum, wenn' s recht ist. Die ersten 30 Silben einer Verbindung sind ein Broadcast an alle..."

Piccolo unterbrach ihn. "Alpha, ich möchte gerne wissen, was das gerade sollte?" fragte er.

"Was was gerade sollte?" erkundigte er sich verwirrt. Sie hatten das letzte Mal gesprochen, als er die Beiden durch das Tor gescheucht hatte. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt?

"Der Austrittsort, verdammt noch eins. Der war nicht gerade unauffällig!" rief seine Gegenstelle zurück.

Austrittsort? Die sollten doch mittlerweile schon zwei Tage... Alpha warf einen Blick auf die Relativitätenanzeige und unterdrückte einen Fluch. Die Relativität war eine Torstunde auf 30 Portalsminuten. Eigentlich sollte es doch eine Torstunde auf 2 Portalstage sein... Er hatte vergessen, die Relativität neu zu setzen. Aber Piccolo wartete noch auf eine Antwort. "Was ist mit dem Austrittsort?"

"Wie – was damit ist? Was glaubst du denn? Wir sind auf einer Toilette herausgekommen!" beschwerte sich Piccolo.

Was hatte er denn damit? Toiletten waren doch in Ordnung! Die Kabinen waren handlich, klein und niemand konnte mit Sicherheit feststellen, ob die Personen, die aus der Toilette kamen, auch vorher hineingegangen waren. Das erklärte er dann auch seinem Gesprächspartner. "Toiletten sind ein idealer Ort," versicherte er. "Der Computer ist darauf programmiert, unauffällige Lokationen in Zielnähe zu finden und das Portal dort zu verankern. Das hat weniger Aufsehen zur Folge und..."

Auf einmal brüllte ihm Vegeta das Ohr ab. "Es war eine Damentoilette, du Trottel! Und die halbe Stadt hält uns jetzt für..."

Was? Damentoilette? Wie konnte das denn passieren? Solche Shifts hatten eine sehr geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit. Sie traten eigentlich nie auf... Was war nur mit dem Rechner los? Die Zwei hatten alles Recht der Welt, sich zu beschweren. Aber Alpha hatte bei der Berechnung der Koordinaten keinen Fehler gemacht.

Er schaltete den Transmitter in die Freisprechanlage, setzte sich an den Computer und rief die Logs auf, während Vegeta weiter brüllte. Der Transmitter wackelte in seiner Halterung durch die Schwingungen des kleinen Lautsprechers, während die Sprechanlage des Raumes den Inhalt in gedämpfter Lautstärke wiedergab.

Hatte Vegeta gerade eine Schlägerei erwähnt? Wenn... Die Beiden waren eine wandelnde Zeitbombe. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Zuerst die Sache mit Goku, die vielleicht etwas anders war als sie am Anfang aussah, und dann das. Aber im Zweifel... "Habt ihr die Schlägerei angezettelt?" wollte er wissen.

Vegeta war noch nicht bereit, sich zu beruhigen. "Nein, das hast du ganz allein geschafft!" kam die wütende Antwort.

Alpha war mittlerweile bei den richtigen Logsegmenten angekommen. Die dimensionalen Berechnungen für das Portal hatten absolute Priorität und waren deshalb ohne Unterbrechung von der kaputten Diskette weitergelaufen. Die Feinanalyse des Austrittsortes allerdings war von niedrigerer Priorität, und der Lesefehler auf dem Laufwerk hatte diese Programme kurzzeitig aus dem Bearbeitungskreislauf herausgenommen. Das verzögerte die endgültige Berechnung der Daten, aber das Portal war schon freigegeben, da die Hauptberechnungen abgeschlossen waren. Als Piccolo und Vegeta durch das Portal gegangen waren, war der Austrittsort noch um etwa einen Meter verschoben. Herrenklo zu Damentoilette. Fünf Sekunden später wäre die Sache in Ordnung gewesen.

"Ja, ich sehe es jetzt. Das war ein Computerfehler. Es tut mir sehr leid, Vegeta. Das war keine Absicht. Der Rechner läuft gerade nicht sehr zuverlässig, und deshalb seid ihr ganz knapp am eigentlichen Ziel vorbeigeschossen... Normalerweise passiert so etwas nicht."

Wieso musste das alles jetzt passieren? Man könnte schon bald sagen, dass die ganze Sache verhext war. Nur war leider das Equipment der IBftA gegen sogenannte "magische" Einflüsse immun, also fiel diese Entschuldigung flach. Gegen göttliche Einflüsse war der Rechner allerdings nicht gesichert.

Ausserdem... Warum trat der Lesefehler auf der Diskette erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf? Kien hatte hier sowieso schon seine Finger im Spiel; liess er ganz herzlich grüssen? Aber was hatte er mit Alpha vor? Kien war ein minderer, mit Chaos liierter Gott, der etwas für praktische Scherze übrig hatte.

"Kien ..." Alpha biss den Satz ab, als er bemerkte, dass der Transmitter noch an war. "Ich muss mich um diesen Programmierfehler kümmern, damit nicht noch mehr passiert. Ihr Beide seid ab sofort bitte so unauffällig wie möglich, ja?" er wartete nicht auf eine Bestätigung und brach die Verbindung mit einem kurzen "Alpha aus." ab. Wenn die Zwei sich schon nicht um Funketikette scherten, dann musste er es auch nicht tun.

Dann sackte er über der Konsole zusammen. "Womit hab' ich das verdient?" fragte er die leere Luft. Die Betriebsgeräusche der Lebenserhaltungssysteme, der laufende Generator und das tiefe Summen des Computers waren die einzigen Geräusche im Raum. Schweigen antwortete. Alpha hatte nicht mehr erwartet.

Trübsal blasen brächte ihn jetzt auch nicht weiter. Zuerst bräuchte er eine vertretbare Relation auf dem Tor 1. Eine Torstunde, zwei Portalstage, das sollte passen. Als das erledigt war, startete Alpha zur Sicherheit noch einen Systemtest. 

In der letzten Zeit hatte er mehr Systemtests durchgeführt als selbst bei der Programmierung seines illegalen interdimensionalen Rechners. Werdandi hatte ihm damals einen ganzen Satz Komponenten über den Kopf der IBftA hinweg beschafft; um sicher zu gehen, dass die Teile, die aus den verschiedensten Dimensionen stammten, zuverlässig liefen, hatte er jedes einzeln ausgetestet. Und hinterher den ganzen Rechner. Aber die ganze Testerei in dieser Station, das wurde schon albern. Er hatte hier ein Arbeitssystem, keine Experimentierstation! Kien musste sich kringeln vor lachen.

So wie die Situation aussah, hatte Kien es wohl auf Chronos abgesehen. Und er hatte sich Alpha und Omega als passende Opfer ausgesucht – die Frage war nur, warum. 

Das die Chaoten auf die Congregatio Ordium nicht gut zu sprechen waren, war Allgemeingut. Und das Chronos sich aus Faulheit mit seiner Behörde auf die Seite der Ordnung gestellt hatte, gefiel der Chaos-Fraktion mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenso wenig. War Kien also unterwegs, um Chronos zu ärgern und nebenbei die IBftA zu schädigen? Oder griff er noch weiter nach Oben?

Alpha schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren leere Spekulationen – ohne Zugriff auf Nachrichten von daheim hatte er keine Chance, die Situation zu durchschauen. Sache war aber, dass er und seine Leute – und das waren in diesem Fall Piccolo und Vegeta – zumindest am Rande Teil eines Spiels von Kien waren. 

Piccolo und Vegeta waren ausserhalb von Alphas Reichweite, und ganz abgesehen davon hatten sie Kiens kleines Geschenk dabei. In einem solchen Fall war Unwissenheit ein sehr zuverlässiger Schutz, Kien mochte keine unwissenden Opfer. Alpha konnte ihnen also keine explizitere Warnung als "seid Vorsichtig" zukommen lassen. Und das war schon geschehen.

Goku und Gohan waren Kien auch schon auf den Leim gegangen – wenn das, was Cell von sich gegeben hatte, auf Wahrheit beruhte. Und irgendwoher mussten sie ja die hirnrissige Idee haben, Schiessen und Reiten zu lernen. Das konnte auch auf einen subtilen Einfluss von Kien zurückzuführen sein. Aber mehr als noch ein "seid Vorsichtig" konnte er an Vater und Sohn auch nicht los werden. 

Kien hatte Alpha kalt erwischt, und jetzt, wo die Situation Konturen annahm, war er nicht mehr in einer Position, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Wenn er jetzt die Zentrale anrief, um – ja, wen denn? Seinen Grossonkel? – zu warnen, zerfiel sein ganzer Rettungsplan. Wenn er nichts tat, wusste keiner in der Zentrale, dass Kien irgendetwas vor hatte. Alpha sass in der Falle, und er würde und hatte sich für Omega und seine Teams entscheiden. Zufall hatte schliesslich schon ein paar Äonen Erfahrung in dem Geschäft.

Dazu kam, dass Alpha zwar einen Verdacht, aber keine Ahnung hatte, was wirklich los war. Und das würde wahrscheinlich bis an Alphas Lebensende so bleiben.

Ronos, Omegas und sein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter, würde Kiens Eingreifen wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, auch wenn Alpha versuchte, es ihm zu erklären. Der alte Paragraphenreiter war noch engstirniger als Omega. Alpha und sein Partner mussten die Sache unbedingt vertuschen. Denn wenn Ronos Lunte roch und von den Revisoren einen echten Missionsbericht rekonstruieren lies, würde die Sache ganz schnell auf dem Schreibtisch des Gottes der Zeit Persönlich landen. 

Leider hatte der zweite Sekretär Ronos kein Gefühl dafür, wann Informationen besser unter dem Teppich – oder mündlich – blieben. Wenn Alpha dazu gezwungen wäre, hohe Politik auf Papier zu bannen, dann wäre nicht nur Alpha geliefert – das gäbe aktiven Streit zwischen den Götterfraktionen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Agent-auf-Probe der IBftA "Alpha" eigentlich keine Ahnung haben sollte, worüber er gerade nachdachte.

Zum Glück piepste in dem Moment der Rechner und Alpha konnte das Lesegerät mit dem Inhalt der Datenbankabfrage füllen. Er wollte mindestens eine Stunde nicht mehr an Kien denken müssen.

Vielleicht würde er auch herausfinden, wie die vier Leute es geschafft hatten, seine Station auseinanderzunehmen.

  



	8. Recherche I

Recherche I

  


„Datenanalyse Dimension DBZ.

1. Mögliche dimensionale Bewegungseinheiten

1.1. Dimensionale Bewegungseinheiten lokaler Bauweise und Entwicklung

1.1.1. Chronomantische Bewegungseinheiten

1.11.1. Briefs, Bulma: Chrononautische Bewegungseinheit, Bauzeit 12-397-376-682,Gegenwärtiger Augenthaltsort 23-764-954-439 und 67-876-255-873. Lokale Eigenentwicklung, ungenehmigt, unregistriert, ungeeicht, nicht zugelassen. 

1.1.2. Bewegungseinheiten in den räumlichen Dimensionen

..."

  


Datenanalysen waren schon etwas feines. 250 Seiten feinste Beamtensprache in Kurzfassung. Einfach entsetzlich.

Die Abteilung „Zeitmaschinen" war wie immer minimal bestückt. Die IBftA hatte nicht umsonst eine ganze Abteilung die dafür sorgte, dass die einzigen betriebsfähigen Zeitmaschinen die der IBftA waren. Die Emissionen dieser einen unbekannten Maschine hatten ja erst Omega und ihn auf den Plan gerufen.

Sonst gab es keine Angaben, nur das Detail, dass sich die Maschine zur Zeit zwei Mal in dieser Dimension befand. Die eine Maschine stammte aus dem Zeitpaket, mit dem Trunks in diese Dimension gereist war, die andere aus dem Zeitpaket, das Cell mit sich gebracht hatte. Die Ersterbauer solcher Zeitmaschinen machten immer wieder den gleichen Fehler. Sie hatten keine Methode, Doppelexistenzen zu verhindern.

Aber mit dieser Zeitmaschine waren seine Leute bestimmt nicht angereist. Das Ding war ja nur ein Einsitzer und für Portaltransfers völlig ungeeignet. Ausserdem war das Gerät nicht in der Lage, die Station zu orten.

Eine lange Auflistung von „Bewegungseinheiten in den räumlichen Dimensionen," wie Autos, Beine, Fahrräder, Flügel, Flugzeuge, Füsse und Schiffe weiter fand er eine kleine Kuriosität: Ein non-chronomantischer Schlitten. 

Das Gefährt konnte sich an drei explizit festgelegten Tagen im Jahr beliebig im Raum bewegen. Neu war das nicht, Raum hatte kein Interesse daran, irgendein Lebewesen am Reisen zu hindern, solange ihre Gesetze befolgt wurden. Die standen dann aber auch eisern und unbeweglich. Das Besondere an diesem Gefährt war, dass der Schlitten sich binnen eines Augenblickes bewegte, für ihn verging an den besagten Tagen also keinerlei Zeit. Ein kleiner Link verwies auf die zugehörige Korrespondenz mit der IBftA.

  


„...müssen wir mit Bedauern feststellen, dass eine Ausnahmegenehmigung nicht erteilt werden kann..."

„...ist es uns unmöglich, ausreichend starke Kompensatoren zu bauen, um der theoretisch erforderlichen Beschleunigung von (zur Zeit) 450g standzuhalten und bitten daher um eine Befreiung von zeitlichen Gesetzmäßigkeiten... Zahl der Kunden wächst stetig..."

„...schwerwiegende Verschlingungen von Raum und Zeit... nicht möglich, diese Paradoxa befriedigend zu erklären..."

„...lokale transzendente Entität von grosser Wichtigkeit... Notwendig zur Erfüllung des Amtes... Werden uns zur Klärung der Probleme an Schicksal und Raum wenden..."

„...zweiteilige Zeitschleife für Schlitten und Zustellungsgerät... Flugdauer genau 24 Stunden objektiv... beliebige subjektive Zeitdauer... Zusteller allen üblichen lokalen, überlokalen und ravanaversalen Gesetzen weiter unterworfen..."

„... Danken Ihnen für Ihr Verständnis... wird sich im Flug fortbewegen... Vermeidung von Selbstbegegnungen... waren uns eine grosse Hilfe..."

Alpha grinste. Man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass die IBftA zusammenfaltete, sobald „Schicksal" erwähnt wurde. Der damals amtierende irdische Gott hatte es drauf. Er hätte die Briefe gerne noch intensiver geschmökert, aber er war auf der Suche nach seinen „Einbrechern." 

Etwas bedauernd rief er wieder die Datenanalyse auf und arbeitete sich weiter durch alle möglichen und unmöglichen raumüberwindenden Fahrzeugtypen der DBZ-Dimension. Etwas Neues gab es da nicht. Nachdem er endlich auch den Zeppelin absolviert hatte, ging es an die transzendenten Entitäten. 

Diese Welt hatte ihren normalen Anteil an lokalen Göttern: Einen „Gott der Erde," der für selbige zuständig war. Der amtierende Gott wurde „Dende" genannt und stammte vom Planeten Namek, genauso wie sein Vorgänger. Die Beziehungen musste er mal überprüfen. Dem Passbild nach zu urteilen war auch Piccolo Namekianer, und Alpha war sich sicher, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihm einmal den Posten als Gott inne gehabt hatte. War er der Amtsvorgänger Dendes?

Dem irdischen Gott waren ein paar kleinere Gottheiten unterstellt: Meister Quitte, ein weiss-grauer Kater, der ein Allheilmittel herstellte, Uranai Baba, eine Hexe und sehr begabte Seherin, und ein paar andere mindere Götter.

Keine dieser Persönlichkeiten hatte die Fähigkeiten und die Macht, die Relaisstation aufzuspüren und dann 4 Personen einzuschleusen. Die Seherin konnte Alphas Aufenthaltsort vielleicht feststellen, aber dann war Schluss. Der Kater war zu sehr auf irdische Dinge spezialisiert, als dass er sich um die IBftA kümmerte. Und dem Gott der Erde, der durchaus mächtig genug war, die Station zu finden und dann Leute dorthin zu senden, fehlten die Fertigkeiten. Er war ja erst... Wie lange? Ach du liebe Zeit, fünf _Tage_? im Amt.

Wie war der alte Gott auf die Schnapsidee gekommen, fünf Tage vor so einem Titanenkampf, wie Omega und er ihn ganz am Rande mitbekommen hatten, abzudanken? Und welcher Idiot unter den überlokalen Göttern hatte es ihm erlaubt? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ein _Kind_ zum Nachfolger ernannt hatte?

Das musste er genauer wissen.

Etwas später war Alpha nicht mehr verwundert, er war besorgt. Der alte Gott der Erde hatte schon ein halbes Jahr vorher sang- und klanglos seinen Posten verlassen, den er sowieso nur mit seiner halben Persönlichkeit ausgefüllt hatte. Das sollte also Piccolo gewesen sein.

Und dann wurde irgendwie vor fünf lokalen Tagen dieses namekianische Kind als neuer Gott eingesetzt, und zwar ohne Anleitung und Hilfe einer erfahrenen Gottheit. Der dazu gehörige Papierkrieg lag sicher noch auf dem Schreibtisch der zuständigen überlokalen transzendenten Entität und sammelte Staub.

Allerdings hatte der Kindgott es geschafft, einen erfahrenen Drachen als „Wunschdrachen Shen-long" für die Erde zu gewinnen. Und dann hatte er ihn mit der vollen Verfügungsgewalt über seine göttliche Macht ausgestattet. 

Diese transzendente Entität hatte den Unterlagen zufolge schon unter dem alten Gott als Wunschdrache gearbeitet und war demnach eine alte Hand in diesem Spiel. 

Alpha traute seinen vier Leuten durchaus zu, den Drachen beschworen zu haben. Dann hatten sie einen Wunsch formuliert, der es ihnen ermöglichte, in die Station einzubrechen. Das liess sich ja recht einfach erledigen - „Bring' uns zu unseren Freunden." war die einfachste und sicherste Version, die Alpha auf die schnelle einfiel. Und damit hatte Shen-long die vier Leute in Alphas Station geschickt. Das klärte schon einmal, wie die Leute es geschafft hatten, in die Relaisstation einzubrechen.

Blieb noch die Frage, warum der Drache die Sons, Piccolo und Vegeta nicht einfach mitten in der Station abgesetzt hatte. Da ja noch eine normale Verbindung zur DBZ-Dimension bestand, wäre das für den Drachen durchaus möglich gewesen. Aber er hatte ein Portal aufgebaut und es im unmöglichsten Augenblick überlastet. Mal sehen...

Shen-long arbeitete schon seit etwa 500 Jahren auf der Erde als Wunscherfüller Generale mit der vollen Unterstützung des irdischen Gottes. Der hatte damit weniger Bittsteller auf seiner Türschwelle sitzen, und die erfolgreiche Beschwörung Shen-longs war schwierig genug, dass sie alleine schon als „Eingangstest" für entschlossene Wünscher gültig war. Gleichzeitig konnte sich der Gott besser auf seine eigentlichen Verwaltungsaufgaben konzentrieren. Wunschdrachen an sich waren eine namekianische Erfindung, wo der erste Shen-long, Polunga, schon seit mehreren Jahrtausenden aktiv tätig war. Der Erfolg des Konzeptes gab den Namekianern ganz eindeutig Recht.

Aber da gab es noch ein interessantes Detail: Vor der Bestellung Polungas gab es eine lange und ausführliche Korrespondenz zwischen den transzendenten Entitäten Nameks, den für sie zuständigen galaktischen Göttern und der IBftA.

Die den amtierenden transzendenten Entitäten zugestandene Macht über die Domänen Raum, Zeit und Schicksal in ihrem Einflussbereich war um einiges grösser als die tatsächlich ausgeübte. Da Polunga mit allen Rechten ausgestattet werden sollte, über die auch sein Erschaffer verfügte, stellte sich die IBftA quer. 

Drachen fühlten sich nicht unbedingt an Konventionen gebunden und gaben geltendem Recht immer den Vorrang. Bis zum letzten Buchstaben, aber nie weiter. 

Planetare Götter waren durchaus in der Lage, ihren Planeten _in allen Dimensionen _zu erfassen und zu betreten. Dass das der Behörde, die in eingeweihten Kreisen den Spitznamen „Zeitreisen gibt es nicht" trug, nicht passte, war wohl klar. Die Sekretäre der IBftA waren sehr glücklich darüber, dass den diversen Göttern nicht bewusst war, welche Rechte sie der Behörde gegenüber hatten.

Ein Drache, der mit der gesamten göttlichen Macht ausgestattet war, war um einiges mächtiger und hatte mehr Ressourcen zur Verfügung als sein erschaffender Gott. Also hatte sich die IBftA mit Händen und Füssen gewehrt, musste aber schliesslich klein beigeben. 

Polungas Bestellung wurde endlich genehmigt und vertraglich geregelt. Im Kleingedruckten des Vertragsteils, der sich mit der IBftA beschäftigte, stand aber ausdrücklich, dass die Shen-long-Genehmigung nur für Namekianer gültig sei. Jeder weitere Drache müsste neu zugelassen werden.

Alpha musste nicht in den Ausgangslogs nachsehen, ob der irdische Shen-long eine Abmahnung wegen ungenehmigter Dimensionsmanipulationen erhalten hatte. Der Computer hatte seinen Standardbrief, der zu Beginn der Untersuchung an alle transzendenten Entitäten der jeweiligen Dimension und Zeitkonstante verschickt wurde. Ob die Personen und Kräfte bei der IBftA gemeldet waren oder nicht, war dem Rechner egal. Er stellte nur ihre Anwesenheit fest und sandte ihnen einen entsprechenden Brief zu.

Die Position des irdischen Shen-long war für die IBftA sicher unklar. Ein Namekianer hatte ihn bestellt, also erfüllte er den Wortlaut des Vertrages „nur für Namekianer." Gleichzeitig war _Namek_ aber auf einen Drachen beschränkt. Shen-long hätte sich sicher nicht auf den Handel eingelassen, wenn er die Klausel nicht führ dehnbar genug gehalten hätte, dass er mit heiler Haut herauskam. Drachen waren unverbesserliche Paragraphenreiter. Ein paar von ihnen arbeiteten ja auch in der Zentrale.

Die andere mögliche Interpretation der Situation war Shen-long mit dem Formbrief recht grob wieder ins Bewusstsein gerufen worden. Also hatte ein genervter bis verärgerter Drache den Wunsch der vier Leute ausgenutzt, um der IBftA so viel Schaden wie nur möglich zuzufügen. Und der war nicht unerheblich.

Um die Angelegenheit müsste er sich bei Gelegenheit kümmern. Allerdings war die Wunschdrachensache nicht das Einzige, was in dieser Dimension falsch lief. Da war auch noch der seit 5 Tagen amtierende Kindgott und die überlokalen transzendenten Entitäten. 

Die hatten aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nichts mit dem Einbruch in die Station zu tun, dafür war Shen-long schon Erklärung genug, aber er konnte sich ja mal informieren.

  



	9. Recherche II

Recherche II

  


Für eine umfassende Abfrage in Sachen transzendente Entitäten musste sich Alpha wohl oder übel wieder an den Hauptrechner bequemen. Das Lesegerät war nur mit der blutleeren Auflistung der Lebens- und IBftA-Daten der lokalen und überlokalen Götter bestückt. Zugegeben, er hatte die Liste so abgefragt, aber wenn er die Organisationsstruktur dieser Überdimension verstehen wollte, war sowieso der Raum-Zeit-Computer gefragt.

Dieser „kleine" Einbruch in die Relaisstation war gar nicht so klein, wenn ein vor fünf Tagen bestellter Wunschdrache mit zweifelhafter rechtlicher Basis der IBftA eins auswischen wollte. Ganz zu Schweigen von einem schizophrenen Gott, der einfach so seinen Dienst quittierte. Oder dem Kind, das ihn ohne Anleitung ersetzen sollte.

Dafür benötigte Alpha ein Diagramm, hübsch bunt und übersichtlich. Mehrdimensional und mit Details bitte. Das Lesegerät gab das nicht her. Der Agent seufzte und stand auf. Mehr oder weniger aus Reflex nahm er die Teetasse und führte sie zum Mund. Erst als der widerliche Geschmack des Fenchel-Anis-Kümmel – Tees ausblieb, merkte er, dass sie leer war. Jetzt trank er den Tee schon freiwillig... Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Hunger. Erbsensuppe und Tubennahrung waren ganz klar nicht nahrhaft genug für ihn. Allerdings gab es nichts besseres, ausser er ass Schrauben und Metallverkleidungen. Und so weit war sein Unbehagen wirklich noch nicht gediehen.

Die Sons würden ja bald wieder kommen, und sie hatten hoffentlich neben Omega noch ein paar Lebensmittel dabei. Sonst hätte er bald ein mittelgrosses Problem – aber das liess sich auch lösen, wenn Omega und er schnell genug durch das Basisportal kämen. Nur hätten sie dann einen kleinen Erklärungsnotstand... Warum der Pilot des Teams so unterzuckert war, dass er nicht geradeaus laufen konnte.

Aber das war jetzt erst mal irrelevant. Wichtig waren die lokalen und überlokalen transzendenten Entitäten dieses Universums. Alpha stellte die Tasse entschieden auf den Tisch zurück und ging in den Kontrollraum. Er umrundete einmal den Rechner und tippte kurz auf die Bildschirme, um sich zu versichern, dass die Segmente noch ordnungsgemäss funktionierten. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Statusanzeigen gab normale Werte aus. Die Sache mit der Damentoilette war wirklich peinlich gewesen. Kien hatte so eine Angewohnheit... 

Alpha klatschte in die Hände, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Darum ging es nicht. Er brauchte nicht hohe sondern niedrige Politik, und zwar gleich. Transzendente Entitäten der fünften und sechsten Generation, lokales Universum. Er hatte sich diese „Pause" verdient.

Der Computer der Bank Süd war zur Zeit nicht beschäftigt. Alpha setzte sich an das Kontrollpanel. Dass er dabei den aktiven Toren von Nord den Rücken zuwandte, stimmte ihn nicht gerade fröhlicher. Dafür war Süd aber auch das leistungsfähigste und am Besten abgesicherte der vier Rechnersegmente, da es notfalls als einziges noch funktionierendes System ein Basisportal aufbauen musste. Die Aktion dauerte dann zwar Stunden, aber wenn nichts anderes übrig blieb...

Transzendente Entitäten des lokalen Universums. Das Lesegerät hatte immer noch die Namensliste im Speicher. Die sollte er eigentlich als Basis für den Datensammler benutzen können. Alpha zog die Wiege über die immer noch staubige Verkleidung des Rechners zu sich und warf das elektronische Buch hinein. Der Rechner sollte auch was zu tun haben.

  


Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Alpha ein Programm zusammengehackt, dass seinen Ansprüchen genügte und auch noch halbwegs schnell war. Die Rechenleistung des Computers war ja nicht die höchste – aber dafür war das Teil stabil. Er gab den Inhalt des Lesegerätes als Parameter an und liess den blitzschnellen Vollidioten machen. Es war eine Schande, dass die IBftA solche Rechercheprogramme nicht schon standardmässig mitschickte. Bei seinen diversen Einsätzen mit Omega hatte er schon ein paar vergleichbare Programme schreiben müssen. Aber sein oberster Brötchengeber glaubte anscheinend noch immer an lange bürokratische Listen. 

Alpha sollte sich vielleicht einfach einen eigenen Datenträger mit brauchbaren Hilfsprogrammen zusammenstellen, die er dann einfach so mitnahm. Unter den ganzen anderen technischen Spielereien, die er laut Vorschrift immer mit sich herumzuschleppen hatte – der Neuronalisolator war noch das wenigste, auch wenn Alpha ihn herzlich hasste – konnte er einen kleinen UniversalSP sicher verstecken. Das müsste er sich noch mal ernsthaft überlegen.

Während er noch überlegte, welches Gadget aus seinem Arsenal am unauffälligsten mit dem UniversalSP auszurüsten war, blinkte der Promt auffordernd. Alpha starrte ihn lange Minuten an ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen, dann schrak er zusammen. Er hatte beim Programmieren den End-Piepser vergessen.

Oder doch nicht. Die Recherche war durch, jetzt musste er sie nur abfragen. Er forderte zuerst ein Systemschema an, Blickpunkt Erde.

Zuerst gab es die intelligenten Lebewesen, dann ihre Verwaltung, und dann die anderen Verwaltungsebenen... Darüber die assistierenden transzendenten Entitäten... mindere Götter. Dann der planetare Gott Dende – die „lokale transzendente Entität des Planeten Erde". Der lokale Gott war einem „Kaiou" unterstellt, der seinen Amtssitz in einer Nebendimension hatte. Diese überlokale transzendente Entität der ersten Stufe verwaltete einen ganzen Quadranten seiner Galaxis. Auf diesem Schreibtisch sammelte die Berufung des neuen Gottes der Erde Staub en Masse, wenn Alpha das richtig sah. 

Die vier Kaious einer gegeben Galaxis waren wiederum einem Dai-Kaiou zugeordnet. Darüber gab es dann noch die Kaioushin und Dai-Kaioushin. Dieses Universum war im Prinzip geviertelt. Nur eine Person, die für vier Planeten zuständig war, gab es anscheinend nicht. Das System bestand schon seit sehr langer Zeit, und das Bemerkenswerte daran war, dass sich seit seiner Einsetzung anscheinend nichts geändert hatte – ausser den Namen der Amtsinhaber, natürlich. Die lokalen Posten und Kaious wurden an interessierte und geeignete Persönlichkeiten auf Lebenszeit vergeben, die überlokalen Jobs der Kaioushin waren anscheinend erblich – oder wurden zumindest von einer einzigen langlebigen Art monopolisiert.

Alpha hatte schon viele Gross- und Kleindimensionen besucht, und die meisten waren durch undurchschaubare Göttersysteme gekennzeichnet – und halsbrecherische Politik. Das hier war absolut anormal. Kein Gott hier schien sich auch nur annähernd für Politik und Macht zu interessieren. Was in anderen Dimensionen eindeutig des Guten zu viel war – vor lauter Machtgier vergassen die Götter ihre eigentlichen Aufgaben – fehlte hier völlig. Alles stand still. Das war wirklich eigenartig.

Alpha liess das Organigramm rotieren. Auf den zweiten Blick fielen ihm grosse Lücken ins Auge. Die gesamte obere Führungsschicht war ausgefallen - und niemand kümmerte sich darum. Eine Abfrage der Kaious kennzeichnete diese als „im Amt," nicht unbedingt aber als fleissig tätig. Der Kaiou des Nordens zum Beispiel hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als Kämpfer zu trainieren und in seinem Garten zu pennen. Die Auseinandersetzung auf der Erde war ihm wohl völlig entgangen. Das war ja nicht unbedingt das göttliche Verhalten, das Alpha gewohnt war. Ob das an der allgemeinen Apathie der Führungskräfte hier lag? Das musste er genauer herausfinden.

Alpha schaltete auf eine andere Konsole und rief den Rekonstruktor auf. Das Programm informierte ihn, dass jede Benutzung ausführlich geloggt und in der Zentrale gemeldet werden müsste. Erstens war es experimentelle Software und zweitens hatten normale Agenten keinen Zugriff auf diese nützliche Spielerei. Alpha nickte und bestätigte fleissig. Mittlerweile war ihm die Sache so egal... Er musste sowieso alle Logs fälschen, die nach der Fluktuation des Basistores entstanden waren. Da waren ein paar hundert leicht zu findende Einträge kein wirkliches Problem.

Endlich war er durch. Er sah noch einmal in seiner selbst zusammengehackten Recherche nach und setzte den Rechner auf die Amtseinsetzung des Kindgottes an – zumindest der Teil, der am Amtssitz des Kaiou stattfand. Kurz darauf hatte er „Wort und Bild zum Anfassen" – der Holoprojektor liess über dem Rechnergehäuse eine Szene in drei Dimensionen entstehen. Alpha stellte die Wiege mit dem Lesegerät auf die Konsole. Sie störte den Bildaufbau.

Eine Gestalt erschien auf einer grünen Wiese, im Hintergrund ein kleines Haus. Ein käferartiges Wesen stand in der Tür. Neben dem Neuankömmling – es war Son Goku – stand der kleine Gott der Erde. „Ich bin gerade von Namek zurück," sagte Son Goku, „Das ist der neue Gott der Erde!" und zappte wieder weg. Das Käferwesen – es musste der Kaiou des Nordens sein, der für die Erde zuständig war – rief ihm noch ein „Warte, Goku..." hinterher, aber er war zu spät. Dann seufzte er und watschelte in das Haus zurück. Die Szene endete.

Das war die Amtseinsetzung des Gottes der Erde? Goku zappte nach Namek und besorgte einen neuen Gott für die Erde, den er dann dem Kaiou eine Sekunde lang vorstellte und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand. Alpha konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Da war die Sache mit der Schnapsflasche ja noch harmlos dagegen.

Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was vorausgegangen und hinterher passiert war. Der Gott der Erde hatte seine Macht erhalten, also hatte sich der Kaiou des Nordens mit Son Gokus Eigenmächtigkeit zumindest abgefunden, wenn er sie nicht sogar unterstützte. Und dann hatte der junge Gott der Erde einen Drachen berufen... den „göttlichen Drachen" Shen-long.

Und wenn er schon dabei war: Wusste der Kaiou überhaupt von der Anwesenheit Shen-longs? Alpha änderte die Parameter des Rekonstruktor. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Goku wurde auf Anraten des Kaious nach einer bestimmten Zeit wiederbelebt – selbstverständlich unter Einsatz von Shen-long – und verliess ihn dann in Richtung Erde...

Einen Moment. Wie schaffte es eigentlich ein Individuum dieser speziellen Dimension, in die Paralleldimension der Kaiou-Welt einzudringen? Und erst Recht durch Zappen?

Alpha schaltete auf eine dritte Konsole. Son Gokus dimensionale Aktivitäten... er war ein Mal gestorben und wiederbelebt worden. Die Zeit in der Paralleldimension hatte er mit Training unter dem Kaiou des Nordens verbracht. Dann hatte er einen Planeten besucht und dort hatte er eine Technik namens „momentane Teleportation" gelernt. Das war gerade noch innerhalb der von Raum gestellten Regeln. Aber dann wandte er diese Technik an, um Dimensionsgrenzen zu überwinden... namentlich zappte er von der Erde zum Planet des Kaiou... Natürlich innerhalb des Dimensionenpaares, aber in klarem Verstoss gegen Chronos' Gesetze...

Alpha lachte. Er konnte nicht anders. Regeln gab es für Son Goku nicht. Und die IBftA war unfähig, Übertretungen dieser Art zu ahnden... weil sie sie nicht registrieren konnten. Zeitmaschinen waren leicht zu finden, aber Individuen mit Spezialfähigkeiten? Goku hätte auch ohne die Hilfe von Shen-long in die Station kommen können. Der Kerl war ein wildes Talent!

Alpha sackte auf seinem Hocker zusammen und kicherte hilflos.

  


Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schaltete er wieder auf das Organigramm seines kleinen Hacks. In der Dimension fehlten ein paar Dai-Kaious und es existierte nur noch ein Kaioushin. Der war – an seiner Lebenserwartung gemessen – auch ein Kleinkind. Alpha schüttelte den Kopf. So eine verschlafene Dimension hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Das wäre eine Sache für Werdandi und Skuld.

Er holte eine Speicherplatte aus dem Lagerraum und kopierte den Inhalt des Lesegerätes und die Ergebnisse seiner verschiedenen Recherchen auf den Datenträger. Urd hatte noch nie protestiert, wenn er ihnen Arbeit mitgebracht hatte. Das gab dann eine gute Entschuldigung für ein „Arbeitsessen" mit Werdandi. Die Platte würde er wie üblich durch den Zoll bringen. Aufnahmen für den Boss wurden schliesslich persönlich überbracht. 

Als der Transfer erledigt war, löschte er die Programme und dazugehörigen Daten. Omegas Verschwinden und Kiens Pläne mussten unbedingt vertuscht werden. Die überlokalen Götter wussten von Shen-long und tolerierten ihn, Shen-long selbst hatte keine Sympathien für die IBftA. Die Götter hier würden in ihrer Langsamkeit und mit ihren kleinen Geheimnissen also kaum nachhaken, wenn die IBftA die Sache nicht weiter verfolgte. Und er könnte Schicksal vielleicht dazu überreden, etwas lenkend einzugreifen, damit die Sache unter dem Teppich blieb.

Und die einzig relevante Frage war immer noch, was Kien mit Chronos' Behörde anstellen wollte. Vorher sollte er aber noch ein paar Spuren vernichten, sonst müsste er diese Fragen für Ronos beantworten... Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

  



	10. Vexations

Vexations

  


Alphas kleines Vorhaben, die Logdateien kreativ zu editieren nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch. Eigentlich sogar zu viel. Der unschuldige kleine Shellscript, der die Vermerke der illegal benutzten Rechercheprogramme löschen sollte, war schon ungewöhnlich lange unterwegs und immer noch nicht am Ziel.

In der Hoffnung, den Fehler zu finden unterstützte er seinen elektronischen Untergebenen mit ein bisschen Handarbeit, bei der er eigentlich nichts auffälliges entdecken konnte. Erst nach etwa 50 Logsegmenten bemerkte Alpha, dass er seine Rechercheprogramme noch nicht geschlossen hatte. Während er und seine Scripten dabei waren, die alten Einträge auszumerzen und die Checksummen zu frisieren, landeten neue und verräterische Statusmeldungen en Masse in den Logs.

Mit einem Seufzer schaltete der Agent auf die Konsole um, auf der das Rekonstruktionsprogramm munter vor sich her rekonstruierte. Seine Finger waren kalt und er hatte einige Probleme, die richtigen Tasten zu treffen. Dann knurrte Alphas Magen vernehmlich. An dem traurigen Zustand seiner Nahrungsversorgung liess sich leider nichts ändern – aber er hatte ja noch die Tasse mit dem unsäglichen Tee. Vielleicht war sein kleines Unbehagen ja mit genug Wasser in Schach zu halten. Er langte blind nach seiner Tasse, aber der Gegenstand, den er kurz berührte, stürzte auf die Tastatur.

Alpha brachte sich mit einem reflexartigen Sprung in Sicherheit, aber der erwartete Schwall heissen Wassers und das Geklirr einer auf dem Steinboden zerschellenden Tasse blieben aus. Verschmitzt baumelte die an drei Kabeln aufgehängte Wiege des Lesegerätes hin und her. Das Gerät selber war nicht herausgefallen.

Alpha sammelte die Anlage wieder ein und stellte sie auf die Bank zurück; seine Gedanken waren ganz bei der verschwundenen Teetasse. Wo hatte er das nur Ding gelassen? Er dachte zurück. Er hatte die ganzen Daten vom Rechner auf das Lesegerät übertragen... und hatte sich im Ruheraum an den Tisch gesetzt... Da musste sie noch sein.

Entschlossen drehte sich Alpha noch einmal zum Rechner, um das Programm zu stoppen. Als er sich über die Tastatur beugte, riss er das Lesegerät noch einmal von seinem angestammten Platz. Es traf ihn hart an der Schulter und polterte dann über Anzeigen, Trackball und Tastatur. Alpha betrachtete es gereizt. Er überlegte eine Weile ernsthaft, wie viel Energie er aus diesem Stück Metall und Plastik herausziehen könnte. Erst als er bei der Berechnung des Nährwertes von Kupfer-Ionen war, wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade tat. 

Er war Alpha, Agent der IBftA und Juniorpartner von Omega, einem erfahrenen Agenten in grösseren Schwierigkeiten. Und der Verhaltenskodex von Agenten schloss ein, dass sie nicht einfach ihr Equipment verspeisen sollten, egal wie gereizt sie waren. Klassisches am-Teppich-nagen war ein solider Grund für sofortige – fristlose – Entlassung.

Tee, sagte Alpha sich. Tee und eine Teetasse dafür sind im Ruheraum. Man musste sie nur holen. Teetasse im Ruheraum.

Das Lesegerät und die Peripherie liess er liegen. Viel tiefer konnten sie kaum fallen.

  


Als Alpha wenig später mit etwas unsicheren Schritten und noch wilder knurrendem Magen in den Hauptraum zurückkehrte, war der Holoprojektor über der Rechneranlage in vollem Gange. Er zeigte gerade, wie Piccolo und Vegeta in einer engen Toilettenkabine materialisierten. Die zwei gifteten sich eine Zeitlang an und wandten sich dann der Tür zu, die von aussen geöffnet wurde. Auf der Schwelle stand eine kleinere alte Frau mit einem Gehstock.

Alpha folgte den sich entfalteten Ereignissen mit entsetzter Faszination. Die Alte wetterte und fuchtelte mit ihrem Stock in Vegetas Richtung; der schien allerdings nicht bereit, mit der streitbaren Dame anzulegen. Schon bildete sich ein Menschenauflauf, der allzu schnell in eine Massenkeilerei ausartete.

Das grosse Bild spaltete sich in die Hauptbeteiligten auf: Die Dame verliess den Schauplatz der Schlägerei unbehelligt durch die Tür, Piccolo und Vegeta waren durch das Fenster geflüchtet und sassen währenddessen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und führten ein unangenehmes Telefongespräch mit Alpha-vor-3-Stunden-relativ.

Die akustische Untermalung der dreidimensionalen Szenerie war erstklassig verstärkt und vernichtend eindeutig. Noch während Piccolo Vegeta den Transmitter überreichte, spaltete sich das Bild erneut – und dann mehrfach.

Vegeta und Piccolo auf dem Dach des Kaufhauses, die alte Dame und zwei junge Leute, Alpha in der Station. Die Schlägerei. 

Die Gruppe um die streitbare Dame bestand aus einem Mädchen und der andere war sein ehemaliger Gefangener, Trunks. Eine Lautsprechergruppe gab das Transmittergespräch wieder, eine andere eine Diskussion zwischen Trunks, dem Mädchen, Soy, und Mutter Lavendel. Das Durcheinander wurde noch schlimmer, als auch die Geräusche aus der Relaisstation in die Wiedergabe einbezogen wurden. Die Bilder vervielfachten sich weiter. Ein paar Anzeigen des Computers blinkten hektisch, gleichzeitig wurden die Bilder unschärfer. Alpha, der voller Faszination auf die Hologrammfläche starrte, bemerkte es nicht. Er konnte jetzt nachvollziehen, weshalb Vegeta so ärgerlich gewesen war. Wenn ihm ein solcher Fehler mit Omega unterlaufen wäre, könnte er sich jetzt einen neuen Kopf suchen – und einen neuen Job gleich mit. Sein starker Verdacht, dass Kien hier seine Finger im Spiel hatte, war eigentlich schon Gewissheit. 

Im Hintergrund lief einer der Hilfsgeneratoren an. Der Agent beachtete es nicht.

Da war einmal diese Häufung von Zufällen, die in der Station und ihrer Umgebung auftraten. Dann gab es noch das Knallbonbon der wunderbaren Errettung – und das wunderbare Zusammentreffen von Piccolo, Vegeta und Schicksal beim Gott der Erde. Er würde sowieso einen Besen fressen, wenn Piccolo nicht zumindest zeitweise ein Gott der 4. Generation gewesen wäre. So wie er aussah, war er genau der Gott, der seinen Posten so mir nichts, dir nichts verlassen hatte. Er war zwar bedeutend jünger als das Individuum, das als Gott amtiert hatte, aber manche Arten hatten die Fähigkeit, zu neuen Wesen zu fusionieren.

Und jetzt noch diese Videoshow. Das war zu viel Zufall auf einmal. Kien war entweder an Alphas unfreiwilligen Mitarbeitern oder an seiner Person interessiert. Und da die ausgefallenen Katastrophen bis jetzt immer ihn getroffen hatten, musste Alpha davon ausgehen, dass der Gott des absoluten Zufalls etwas mit ihm vor hatte – und der IBftA.

Wenn Kien etwas vom Schicksal wollte, konnte er das viel einfacher mit Urd direkt ausmachen – schliesslich machte er dem misstrauischen ältesten Aspekt des Schicksals schon seit Jahren den Hof.

Die wirren Gespräche, die durch den Hauptraum hallten, verlangsamten sich weiter. Alpha brauchte lange Sekunden bis ihm klar wurde, was passierte. Die geometische Progession der abgebildeten Szenen würde den Rechner bald vollauf lahm legen. Das Rekonstruktionsprogramm startete für jede an einer Interaktion beteiligte Persönlichkeit einen eigenen Unterprozess, der wiederum selbst neue Prozesse aufrief. Und so weiter und so fort, bis die Unterprozesse die gesamte Rechenzeit für sich beanspruchten und sich so gegenseitig die Verarbeitungszeit entzogen. Die Software war ganz offensichtlich noch nicht wirklich einsatzbereit. Wenn die unkontrollierte Verzweigung so weiter ging, würde sich die ganze Bank Süd festfressen. Dann konnte er nicht mahl mehr die schuldigen Prozesse abschiessen. 

Er stolperte in Richtung Terminal – sein geschwächter Zustand liess rennen nicht mehr zu – und schlug auf den roten Notschalter, der das System in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand einfror. Der Rechner protestierte mit einem lauten Heulton gegen die rohe Behandlung.

Alpha liess den Blick über die Beinahe-Katastrophe streifen. Das Lesegerät war über die Tastatur geschlittert und hatte die dritte der Konsolen auf aktiv geschalten. Der bei der Rutscherei herausgefallene Markierstift blockierte die Eingabetaste. Die Wiege, die eigentlich das Lesegerät halten sollte, hing mit schief am Datenkabel. Eine Ecke drückte die programmierbare Taste F78, auf die Alpha der Bequemlichkeit halber den Aufruf des Rekonstruktionsprogramms gelegt hatte.

Nachdem er das Lesegerät wieder an seinen Platz gestellt hatte, aktivierte Alpha mit zitternden Fingern die achte Konsole. Eine kurzes Kommando, das eine Übersicht der laufenden Prozesse ausgab, liess Seitenweise Unterprozesse des Rekonstruktors über den Bildschirm huschen. Mit einem ordnungsgemässen Herunterfahren musste er sich wirklich nicht abgeben. Alpha schoss das Hauptprogramm gnadenlos ab, die Unterprozesse folgten automatisch, bis nur noch die Standarddienste zur Verfügung standen.

Alpha zog den roten Schalter in die Position für normalen Betrieb und der Heulton verstummte. Der Agent legte den Kopf auf die Arme und genoss die Stille. Nach ein paar Sekunden schreckte er auf. Die Aktion von gerade eben hatte sich sicher in den Logs niedergeschlagen.

Mit einem Seufzer sah er sich noch einmal seinen Shellscript an und erweiterte ihn um ein paar nützliche Funktionen. Er musste auch noch nach seinem Gefangenen sehen. Und den Audiokanal kappen. Eigentlich konnte er das auch jetzt tun.

Alpha hievte sich hoch und ging recht unsicheren Schrittes zur Audiokontrolle, an der mit ein paar gezielten Berührungen der Tasten die Einwegverbindung zum Zellentrakt unterbrach. Dann schloss er die Augen, holte ein paar Mal meditativ Atem und redete sich ein, dass es ihm gut ginge. Entschlossen keine Schwäche zu zeigen ging er zu Cells Zelle und liess die Tür aufschiessen. Der Gefangene keuchte und rang unter dem Fesselfeld nach Atem. Seine Arme und Beine zuckten unkontrolliert. Noch während Alpha das Geschehen beobachtete, erschlaffte der Körper auf der Palette. 

Ohne hinzusehen schlug Alpha auf die Kontrolle an der Wand, die ihn über den medizinischen Status seines Gefangenen aufklären würde. Ohnmacht durch Sauerstoff- und Energiemangel zeigte die Elektronik an. Lockerung des zu restriktiven Fesselfeldes und als Dauermassnahme Stasis empfohlen.

Naja, für Stasis hätte er jetzt genug Energie, aber einen Ohnmächtigen in Stasis zu schicken war nicht unbedingt gesund für den Patienten. Alpha stellte das Fesselfeld lockerer und liess die Liege rotieren, bis das Wesen in eine für Ohnmächtige recht sichere Lage gebracht war. Zu mehr war er jetzt nicht fähig. Dann verliess er selber schwankend die Zelle. Vielleicht gab es in der Küche ja noch irgendetwas zu essen.

  


  


Auf der Anrichte herrschte gähnende Leere. Im rechten Spülbecken hatten die zwei abgespülten Suppenschüsseln schon lange ausgetropft, und die exakt aufgerollte und völlig entleerte Tube Nahrungsmittelkonzentrat – der Astronautenfrass – war schon lange vorher im entsprechenden Müllschlucker gelandet. Alpha ging am besetzten Küchentisch vorbei und beschäftigte sich noch einmal mit der leeren Speisekammer. Egal wie und wo er suchte, er fand nichts mehr, was er in seinem jetzigen Zustand als Nahrung aufnehmen konnte. Die Konzentrattube war leer, die Erbswurst aufgebraucht, der Tee getrunken. Das einzige, was ihm jetzt noch fehlte war ein Versagen der Wasserversorgung. Da sollte er lieber gleich nachsehen...

Alpha zwang seine zitternden Hände zur Ruhe und schloss die Tür dennoch mit einem lauten Knall. Kien am Küchentisch runzelte die Stirn. Der IBftA-Agent hatte seinen Körper wirklich nicht mehr in der Gewalt. Aber Alpha musste wissen, wie es um seine Wasservorräte bestellt war. Auf dieser verkorksten Mission, auf der auch alles schief ging, wollte er sich nicht auch noch leere Tanks überraschen lassen – schliesslich war das Wasser auch ein Teil der Notfall-Stromversorgung. Er wankte in Richtung Wasserstandsanzeige, lehnte sich an die Wand und wischte sich den kalten Schweiss von der Stirn. Die Augen zusammenkneifend starrte er auf die kleine Perle, die einfach, mechanisch und wartungsarm den Füllstand des Tanks angab. Nach einer Minute kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das einer der wenigen Werte in der Station war, die sich im Normalbereich befanden.

Aber er musste unbedingt etwas gegen seine Schwächeanfälle unternehmen. Alphas Gedanken wanderten wieder zu den Regalen im Lagerraum... Aber wenn er diesem Impuls nachgab, musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und da die Konsequenzen ein paar firmenpolitische Verwicklungen auf höchster Ebene mit sich brachten, hatte er darauf wirklich keine Lust. Vielleicht konnte er ja etwas mit den 20 Hektolitern Wasser im Tank anfangen... Wenn er doch nur klar denken könnte...

Eine Pause wäre jetzt gut. Alpha schwankte unsicher auf den Tisch in der Mitte der Küche zu und fiel auf den Stuhl, den Kien ihm vor die Beine geschoben hatte. murmelte er.

Kien hob eine Augenbraue. Also, mein Junge, ich war zufällig in der Gegend, und da dachte ich, ich statte dir einen kleinen Besuch ab. Nur wegen deines Grossonkels, versteht sich. Wir sind zufälligerweise gute Freunde. Und stell dir vor, zufällig war ich gerade bei McDoof und ganz zufällig habe ich mich bei diesem Besuch mit ein paar Big Mac-Zufalls-Menüs ausgestattet. Und stell' dir vor, was für ein Zufall, ich denke, dass du einen davon brauchen kannst.

Der Gott des Zufalls schob Alpha eine Papiertüte über den Tisch, die der der Duft von laschen übersalzenen Pommes, zuckerstarrendem Milchshake, verkochten Tomaten, überwarmen Salatblättern und frittiertem Rindfleisch umwehte. Alpha langte in die Tüte und tastete herum, bis er den Milchshake fand. Er ignorierte den Strohhalm, riss den Plastikdeckel herunter und hätte alles verschüttet, wenn Kien ihm den Becher nicht aus der Hand genommen hätte.

Also wirklich, Junge, in so einen Zustand solltest du noch nicht mal zufällig kommen. Er wartete, bis Alpha seine zitternden Hände wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Du solltest es besser wissen. Dann reichte er den offenen Becher zurück. Alpha schüttete sich das kalte Gebräu ohne Zeremonie in den Rachen.

Und zufällig weiss ich, dass diese Sorte Behandlung deinem Körper wirklich nicht gut bekommt, führ Kien im Plauderton fort. Du solltest wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen. Oder lernst du es immer nur auf's dritte Mal? Das wäre wirklich schade, denn zufällig könnte ich einen Erstmals-Lerner gut gebrauchen. Und wie schmeckt dir der Big Mac? Es ist ein Zufallsmenü, das einzige, auf das man sich verlassen kann ist der Big Mac. Der ist gegeben. Sonst nichts. Naja, irgendein zufälliges Getränk ist auch immer dabei, aber ob es dann noch Fritten oder Eis gibt, das kann keiner sagen ausser mir. Und ich lasse mich auch gerne überraschen...

Kien plauderte munter weiter, während Alpha ein Big Mac – Zufalls-Menü nach dem anderen verputzte. Der Monolog des niederen Gottes verlangte keine Aufmerksamkeit und keine Antwort. Alpha frass sich durch einen Berg von Junk-Food, und um ihn herum stapelten sich die Verpackungen von Big Macs, Fritten, diversen zuckerhaltigen Getränken und anderen Beilagen. Erst am Ende einer langen Reihe kommentarlos – wenn man von Kiens steter Plauderei absah – über den Tisch geschobener brauner Tüten hatte Alpha genug Energie, um seinen plötzlichen Segen zu hinterfragen. Er blickte auf und nahm das erste Mal überhaupt wahr, dass sich ausser ihm und den Lebensmitteln noch eine andere Person in der Relaisstation befand.

Vor ihm sass ein gemütlicher älterer Herr mit ergrauendem schwarzen Haar und einem von deutlich abgegrenzten hellen und dunklen Strähnen durchzogenen Vollbart. Er trug einen Strickpullover – Alpha hätte schwören können, dass Urd vor einem Jahr genau dieses Muster entworfen hatte – unter einem dunklen Strassenmantel und lehnte bequem im unbequemen Standard-Küchenstuhl der IBftA. Das einzige, was diesem Opa fehlte, war die Pfeife und ein paar Rauchringe über ihm in der Luft.

Kaum hatte Alpha diesen Eindruck in Gedanken formuliert, kramte der Mann in einer seiner Manteltaschen und förderte eine Pfeife zu Tage, die er sich in aller Ruhe ansteckte und paffte, bis er Alphas geistiges Bild perfekt erfüllte.

Zufällig habe ich auch eine Pfeife dabei, mein Junge. Ich bin immer gerne bereit, meinen Kollegen zu helfen... Wenn es der Zufall erlaubt, heisst das.

Der Big Mac lag vergessen in Alphas Hand. Der Agent holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen und bekam den letzten Bissen in den falschen Rachen. Er rang nach Luft, bis sein Besucher sich erhob, um ihm auf den Rücken zu schlagen. Hustend flüsterte er ... Kien...

Schön, mein Junge. Ich dachte schon, dass es recht unwahrscheinlich sein würde, dass du mich erkennst. Aber zufälligerweise kennst du mich doch... Der Gott der 6. Generation schlug ihm herzlich auf die Schulter. Aber wie nennst du dich denn gerade, mein Junge? Es ist zufällig etwas ermüdend, dich immer zu nennen... Auch wenn dein Grossonkel das gerne tut...

Kiens freundschaftlicher Schlag hatte Alpha von dem letzten Essensrest befreit. Er trank das zu dem Menü gehörige Getränk aus, ohne seinen Geschmack wahrzunehmen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es auf Wasser oder Milch basiert hatte. Es interessierte ihn auch kaum. Die lange Folge von Junkfood hatte ihn wieder hergestellt, und seine Gedanken zogen immer weitere Kreise um den Fakt, dass Kien hier war. In seiner Relaisstation. Und auf Alphas Grossonkel herumritt, als seien die Beiden die besten Freunde. Was sie nicht waren – Alphas Grossonkel und Kien waren seit Ewigkeiten verfeindet, selbst in Alphas verquerem Zeitverständnis.

Was machst du hier? fragte er den minderen Gott misstrauisch. 

Kien lächelte grossväterlich. Ja, mein Junge, ich war zufällig in der Gegend. Nichts weiter. Nur ein Zufallsbesuch.


	11. Verhandlungen

**Verhandlungen**

  


Nur ein Zufallsbesuch, wiederholte Alpha. Ganz zufällig glaube ich dir kein Wort, Kien. Das mit dem Knallbonbon war schon ganz schön link. Und Schicksal als den Überbringer zu nutzen durchaus riskant. was soll ich denn den armen Leuten erzählen, wenn sie wieder zurückkommen? Ja, Knallbonbons haben durchaus diese Eigenschaften, ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr vorsichtig sein sollt...? Alpha liess den Satz in der Luft hängen. Vielleicht liess sich Kien ja zu ein paar erklärenden Bemerkungen hinreissen. 

Ach, mein Junge – wie soll ich dich denn jetzt nennen? – erzähl' ihnen halt irgendwas. Kien wedelte mit der linken Hand wegwerfend in der Luft herum. Am Ende ist es doch sowieso egal. Ich helfe ihnen nur zufällig dabei, ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen... Der mindere Gott stützte sich auf den Tisch und paffte geistesabwesend an seiner Pfeife. ... was durch glückliche Umstände voll in deinem Interesse liegt. Oder sehe ich das falsch? Und _wie_ soll ich dich jetzt nennen, Junge? die rechte Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

antwortete der Agent widerwillig.

Die linke Augenbraue folgte ihrem Partner nach oben. Alpha, ja? Alpha wie Griechenland, Buchstabe, Anfang und Ursprung? Und den Namen hast du ganz zufällig bekommen? Das war wohl eine göttliche Fügung.

Alpha starrte Kien böse an. Lass' Schicksal da aussen vor. Die haben damit nichts zu tun. Wenn du dich lustig machen willst, können wir uns gerne in einer Kneipe treffen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Kien nahm die Pfeife aus dem Mund und grinste zurück. Er verstrahlte unschuldiges Unverständnis. Komm, Alpha – wenn ich es mir genau überlege, ist mir mein Junge doch lieber...

... weil mein Grossonkel das immer sagt. ergänzte Alpha. Er würde sich von dieser transzendenten Entität nicht auf die Palme bringen lassen. Kien wollte etwas von ihm, oder er hätte sich nicht hierher bemüht. Für einen minderen Gott war es durchaus anstrengend, durch einen ganzen Satz Dimensionen zu hüpfen und sich dann in eine Relaisstation zu projizieren. Warum kommst du nicht zur Sache, Kien? Wir wissen doch beide, dass jedes Treffen von euch beiden in schweren Katastrophen endet. Ganz zu schweigen davon, die Station überhaupt erst mal zu orten. Aber das war wohl Kiens kleinstes Problem gewesen – wenn er nicht genau wusste, was hier vor sich ging – und was wann warum und wie passiert war – würde Alpha einen Besen fressen. Wohlmöglich hatte Kien auch in der grauenhaften Ausrüstung der Station eine kleine Hand im Spiel.

Kiens Augenbrauen rutschten nach Alphas Bemerkung wieder in eine neutrale Stellung. Das verstehst du nicht. Er paffte an seiner Pfeife und blies Rauchkringel in Alphas Richtung.

Das Spiel wurde immer schöner. Er wusste noch genau, was das letzte Mal passiert war. Was verstehe ich nicht? Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an ein Treffen von zwei gewissen Personen ... von denen eine sogar wunderbarerweise hier anwesend ist ... in dem Büro einer dritten Person. Alpha hatte seinen Grossonkel in den Raum hineineskortiert. Durch einen unglücklichen Umstand – oder Kiens nicht allzu zufälliges Wirken – hatte die Warnung, dass sich der mindere Gott noch in dem Büro befand, Alpha nicht rechtzeitig erreicht. Sein Grossonkel hatte ihm ein paar Urlaubsgeschichten aufgetischt, und als Alpha ihm an der Tür den Vortritt liess, war es schon Jahrhunderte zu spät. Die beiden alten Männer sahen einander, holten einmal tief Luft und beschimpften sich und ihre Gastgeberin wüst. Die Situation war nicht mehr zu retten, die Explosion spektakulär. Und ich erinnere mich an Aufräumarbeiten, die sich über Wochen erstreckten. Die Gründe interessieren mich nicht. Ich kenne die Wirkungen zur Genüge. Jedes von Kiens kleinen Projekten endete im Chaos. Ob es jetzt intelligente Lebewesen oder Götter traf. Und nein, ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen, was immer es ist.

Zufall Persönlich betrachtete ihn mit Trauermine. Ach, mein Junge, seufzte er.

Das ging dann doch zu weit. warf er bissig ein.

Kien wechselte die Taktik und lächelte müde. Also, Alpha, das war doch ganz witzig. 

An den verqueren Sinn für Humor dieses Gottes musste man sich erst mal gewöhnen. Dass Urd dich drei Monate durch alle Dimensionen gehetzt hat, war wohl deine Absicht? erkundigte er sich sarkastisch. Das Spiel konnten sie beide spielen.

Kien war zu kleinen Rauchwolken übergegangen und zeigte Alpha ein paar seiner erstklassigen Zähne. er dehnte das Wort, am Ende war es das wert. Ein langer Strom von weissem Dunst verräucherte die Küche weiter. 

Alpha unterdrückte einen leichten Anfall von Reizhusten und griff Kiens letzte Bemerkung noch einmal auf. War es das wert. Wenn du meinst. Was hatte Kien mit der Aktion damals eigentlich beabsichtigt? Ich kann mich an ein paar andere war es das wert erinnern. Er kannte Kiens Projekte nur zu gut. Jedesmal, wenn seine Kreise mit denen von Schicksal kollidierten, musste Alpha es auf die eine oder andere Weise ausbaden. Das letzte Mal durfte er die Wiederherstellung des Bürogebäudes leiten. Es war eine interessante Erfahrung, auf die er durchaus verzichten konnte... In allen Fällen war es Arbeit für mich. fuhr er fort. Er würde so schnell nichts tun, was in Kiens direktem Interesse lag. Erst recht nicht, wenn der Chaosgott es auf ihn persönlich abgesehen hatte. Aufräumarbeit, um genau zu sein. Und jedesmal musste ich einen fuchsteufelswilden Verwandten aushalten. Oder eine stinkesaure Freundin. 

Kien hatte sich wieder zurück gelehnt. Trotz der unbequemen Stühle schaffte er es, eine perfekte Imitation eines im Lehnstuhl lümmelnden Opas abzugeben. Vielleicht hatte er ja zufällig einen bequemen IBftA-Stuhl gefunden. Bei Alphas letztem Satz schoss er senkrecht hoch. Also, um das klar zu stellen: _Werdandi_ ist deine Freundin. 

Alpha beanspruchte diesen Punkt für sich. Werdandi ist meine _Freundin_, wenn ich das richtig stellen darf. er grinste Kien überaus liebenswürdig an. Und Skuld und Urd sind meine Freundinnen. Was Urd mit dir anstellt, ist deine Sache. er machte eine kleine Pause. Was du mit Werdandi anstellst, ist meine.

Kien liess sich langsam wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Du musst ja nicht gleich ausfallend werden. brummte er. Aber wunderbarerweise habe ich gar nichts schlimmes vor.

Diesmal zog Alpha eine Augenbraue hoch. Ah, jetzt sind wir wieder beim Thema. _Was_ genau hast du vor, erkundigte er sich, um gleich darauf mit natürlich nur damit ich ablehnen kann? fortzufahren. Er dachte, dass er nicht nur einen Punkt sondern die ganze Runde auf sein Konto verbuchen konnte.

Alpha, du enttäuscht mich. Ich bin nur ganz zufällig hier. Anscheinend hatte Kien die Pfeife in seiner Hand vergessen. Sie räucherte unbeeindruckt vor sich hin.

Und Schweine können fliegen. machte Alpha.

Wenn der Zufall hilft... können sie alles. Kien grinste boshaft. Aber hast du nicht schon etwas anderes zu tun als mit mir zu streiten? Der Punkt ging an Kien. So schnell wollte Alpha sich allerdings nicht geschlagen geben.

Wer sitzt denn hier in meiner Küche und macht einen Zufallsbesuch? erkundigte er sich mit allem Anschein von verwunderter Neugier, den er darstellen konnte.

Kien lehnte sich wieder auf den Tisch und schob ein paar Papiertüten aus seinem Gesichtsfeld. Dann überlegte er es sich wohl anders, hob eine auf und betrachtete sie eingehend. Ich war zufällig in der Gegend und dachte mir, ich bringe dir was frisches zu Essen vorbei. meinte er und drehte die braune Verpackung ins Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren. Und da treffe ich einen ausgehungerten Agenten der Interdimensionalen Behörde für temporale Angelegenheiten... fuhr er im sinnenden Tonfall fort

Alpha wurde langsam ungeduldig. Und der Gott ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Zur Sache, Kien.

Der Gott des Zufalls liess sich Zeit. Ja... mein Junge... da fällt mir zufällig ein: wissen deine Verwandten überhaupt, für wen du hier arbeitest?

Treffer. Ausser Werdandi, Urd und Skuld wusste keiner von seinem neuesten Projekt. Auch wenn sein Grossonkel immer auf der Tatsache herumritt, dass Alpha mal etwas produktiveres mit seiner Zeit anstellen sollte, als nur in diversen Dimensionen die lokale Mathematik zu studieren. Und bei Schicksal im Büro zu arbeiten fiel nicht unter – zumindest nicht in den Augen seines Grossonkels. Seine Mutter dachte da etwas anders, aber sie war in der Sache nicht relevant. Was soll das? erkundigte er sich scharf. Und bereute es sofort. Die Blösse hätte er sich nicht geben sollen.

Kien nutzte Alphas Ausrutscher auch sofort aus. Ja, ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht jemandem erzählen sollte, wer hier – welch wunderbarer Umstand – als Linienagent herumkrebst... Er wischte durch die Luft und bedeutete die gesamte Relaisstation. Und ein paar Dimensionen mehr.

Alpha verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld. Jetzt hatte Kien seinen Angriffspunkt, und er konnte noch nicht einmal behaupten, dass er an seiner Situation unschuldig war. Was willst du? fragte er kurz.

Zufall liess sich nicht beirren. ... aber da ich ganz zufällig ein netter Gott bin, werde ich natürlich nichts weiter sagen... auch nicht, um deinen Grossonkel zu ärgern. Aber... er fand eine nicht ganz geleerte Tüte und schob sich ein paar Fritten in den Mund. Alpha war erfreut, als der mindere Gott wegen des schalen Geschmacks das Gesicht verzog.

Willst du dir alles aus der Nase ziehen lassen, oh grosser Gott des Absoluten Zufalls, Transzendente Entität der 6. Generation mit überplanetaren Befugnissen? Mit Titeln konnte er auch um sich schmeissen, so war das ja nicht.

Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und senkte sich wieder in tiefer Enttäuschung. Nun, das ist kein Grund, sarkastisch zu werden, Alpha, mein Junge. Ich dachte nur, dass es etwas schwierig werden wird, mit all diesen verhängnisvollen Logbüchern in diesem unbeirrbaren Computern... mit Adjektiven konnte der Gott schon umgehen. Aber er hatte verdächtig wenig in seinen letzten Sätzen untergebracht. Und dabei hatte er seinen Finger zielsicher auf die Wunde gelegt. Es gab wohl keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er einen grossen Teil seiner preklären Lage dem manipulativen Gott zu verdanken hatte.

Darum sitzt du ja wohl in der Küche. sagte Alpha. Hier gab es keine Überwachungskameras. Nur die Lebenserhaltung konnte die unangemeldete dritte Lebensform hier feststellen. Und wenn doch... hatte er ein Druckmittel gegen Kien in der Hand. Und wenn du körperlich hier anwesend bist, werde ich dich persönlich bei Chronos abliefern, dass das klar ist.

Kien sah ihn mitleidig an. Ach, lass es doch, Alpha. Wir wissen beide, dass ich zu der Gelegenheit nicht mehr da sein werde, und du hast dann ganz zufällig ein kleines Problem. Jetzt hatte Kien zu seinen alten Sprechgewohnheiten zurückgefunden, wie es aussah. Und der Gott war jederzeit imstande, sich herauszuteleportieren, auch wenn das Wort den Sachverhalt nicht wirklich traf. Der Gott hatte nicht aufgehört zu sprechen. Aber darüber wollen wir nicht reden. Ich habe mich wie durch eine glückliche Fügung vor ein paar Stunden mit dem Basis-Hauptrechner beschäftigt... Natürlich im Rahmen eines Wartungsvertrages und nur, um Random Attacks [zufällige Angriffe] zu erschweren... Ah, da ging es zur Sache. Und mit schwerem Geschütz.

... Und?

Ja... Alpha, ganz zufällig habe ich ein oder zwei Passwörter, die dir helfen könnten... Und glücklicher Umstände wegen sind sie noch zwei lokale Stunden aktuell, mein Junge... Ein gewinnendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Kiens Gesicht aus. Alpha starrte ihn so fest wie möglich an.

Wo ist der Haken? erkundigte er sich.

Ein verletztes Lächeln ersetzte das Gewinnende. Da ist kein Haken. erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. Ich werde mich an deinen Hauptrechner setzen, ein paar Programme aktivieren und dann, mein Junge, hast du garantiert keine Probleme mit deinen Vorgesetzten mehr. Mit welchen auch immer. Ausserdem werden sie wunderbarerweise immer etwas wirklich dringendes zu tun haben, wenn sie diese Station überprüfen wollen, Alpha. Zwei direkte Anreden in ebensovielen Sätzen. Und das Angebot war wirklich ungemein verlockend. Kien konnte mit seiner speziellen Macht all das vollbringen, das Alpha nur mit grössten Schwierigkeiten (und einiger Unterstützung von Schicksal) erledigen konnte. Und in diesem Fall war es ein Musste.

Er liess Kien trotzdem eine Minute lang zappeln, während er sich mit den Motiven des Zufallsgottes auseinandersetzte. ... und all das machst du ganz uneigennützig?

Naja, etwas will ich schon von dir. räumte der Gott ein.

Alpha verschränkte die Arme. Rück' es raus, Kien.

Die transzendente Entität lehnte sich zurück und zählte seine Bedingungen an den Fingern ab. Die Pfeife war verschwunden, ebenso der Rauch, der Alpha fast zu einem Husten gezwungen hatte. Der Gott war also nicht körperlich anwesend sondern, wie Alpha schon vermutet hatte, eine Projektion. Ewige Liebe, Treue und Anbetung, vollkommener Gehorsam und ...

Alpha unterbrach die Aufzählung mit einem trockenen Ha, ha, ha.

Kien senkte die Hände und verschränkte sie vor sich auf dem Tisch. Verschwiegenheit in dieser Angelegenheit reicht mir schon. bemerkte er ernst.

Das war etwas eigenartig. Selbst für einen Chaoten. Als ob ich das zu Ronos schleppen würde. sagte Alpha überaus verwundert.

Der Gott liess sich auf das Spiel ein. Schicksal und andere Bekannte inklusive. Darum ging es also. Schicksal sollte im dunkeln Bleiben. Das hiess dann wohl, dass Werdandi nichts davon erfahren sollte. Das war aber Kiens Problem. Was hatte der Kerl nun wirklich vor? 

Ach... darf ich fragen, warum?

Kien arrangierte sein Gesicht bis er einen glaubenswerten Anschein von mitleidheischend-und-verfolgt erreicht hatte. Alpha, du musst auch auf mich Rücksicht nehmen! rief er aus.

Was sollte denn das? Ich? Rücksicht auf dich?

Ich habe einen schlechten Ruf. erklärte Kien.

Alpha wollte zumindest den vordergründigen Grund wissen – die Entschuldigung, die Kien ihm anbot, um sein Werk zu ignorieren und damit zu unterstützen. Zu Ungunsten der IBftA, wenn Alpha die Zeichen auch nur annähernd richtig gelesen hatte. Allerdings war Kiens Eingreifen in dieser Situation im Prinzip die einzige Möglichkeit, alles sauber unter dem Teppich zu halten. Und da Kien daran interessiert war, dass die Behörde nichts davon erfuhr, war seine ganze verkorkste (oder war sie nicht besser mit ver-Kiente beschrieben?) Mission sicher. Kien liess sich mit der Geschichte auch nicht lumpen. Vielleicht enthielt sie ja sogar ein winziges Körnchen Wahrheit. Der Gott war – wenn es denn den Tatsachen entsprach – wirklich stolz auf seinen schlechten Ruf. In gewissen Grenzen konnte Alpha das auch nachvollziehen: Welcher mindere Gott konnte sich schon darauf berufen, regelmässig in das Büro eines der regierenden Prinzipien des Universums gerufen zu werden – und sei es nur wegen Regelüberschreitungen? 

Diesen meinen schlechten Ruf möchte ich gerne behalten. erläuterte Kien weiter. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass Urd sich drei Monate lang nur mit mir beschäftigt hat – und den Orden Magnissimum Chaotiae für die Zerstörung ihres ureigensten Arbeitsplatzes habe ich mir hart erarbeitet. Ich wäre etwas enttäuscht, wenn ich den wegen einer guten Tat wieder abgeben müsste. Also halt' bitte die Klappe, Alpha, ja? er warf ihm wieder einen mitleidheischenden Blick zu.

Auch wenn Alpha Kiens Hilfe annahm, allzu leicht musste er es ihm nicht machen. Ich werde dich genau beobachten.

Natürlich, mein Junge. meine Kien grossväterlich. Was immer du willst.

Alpha stand auf. Gehen wir.


	12. Machtprobe

Machtprobe

  


Kien steuerte zielsicher die Bank Süd an und schüttelte den Kopf als er den unsicheren Haufen aus Lesegerät, Cradle und Kabeln auf dem Rechner bemerkte.

Alpha, mein Junge, zufällig weiss ich, dass solche Anordnungen sehr anfällig sind – für alle Arten von Unfällen. Du solltest besser aufpassen.

Der Agent biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte nichts. Er war fest entschlossen, mehr auf Kiens Finger als auf sein Mundwerk zu achten. Er war zwar mehr oder weniger gezwungen, die Hilfe des minderen Gottes in Anspruch zu nehmen, aber Kiens zweiten – und ungenannten – Punkt auf der Privatagenda des Zufalls wollte Alpha nicht weiter unterstützen als unbedingt nötig.

Kien pflückte den Stapel sorgfältig und aufreizend langsam auseinander und erklärte Alpha dabei ein paar wichtige Sachverhalte. Wenn du vor meinen Zugriffen geschützt sein willst, mein Junge, dann musst du alles sorgfältig planen und noch sorgfältiger ausführen. Allerdings muss ich dich aufklären, dass ich immer einen Weg finde, wenn ich es darauf anlege. Und solche Türmchen sind einfach mehr der süssen Verlockung als ich widerstehen kann. Am Ende seiner Rede war die gesamte Anlage wieder in Ordnung. Kien stellte die Cradle zurück und presste das Lesegerät bedächtig in seine Halterung.

Dann liess sich der Zufallsgott am Rechnersegment Süd nieder und loggte mit einem unmöglich langen Zahlenstrang ein. Das Passwort war noch verwirrender. Aber die ID-Codes, die im Login verschlüsselt waren, liessen Alpha auf Zugriffsberechtigungen der höchsten Ebenen schliessen. Seine Zweifel vermehrten sich rapide. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen? Wenn Kien wirklich über die Passworte des zentralen Hauptrechners verfügte...

Kien war unterdessen fleissig dabei, Löschbefehle zu bestätigen – soweit Alpha seine fliegenden Finger verfolgen konnte, mussten gerade die gesamten Logs seiner Mission dran glauben. Kien begann mit dem Einbruch in die Relaisstation und arbeitete sich systematisch bis zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt vor. Gleichzeitig schaltete er ständig die Konsolen um. Eine davon gab an, dass alle Überwachungsmedien in der Station gerade im Pausenmodus seien. Desgleichen hatte er den Logprozess davon überzeugt, dass seine eigenen Zugriffe nicht dokumentiert werden mussten. Weisst du, Alpha, die Rechner der IBftA sind ein einziges Sicherheitsloch. Das solltest du deinem Grossonkel mal sagen. Dein Vorgesetzter wird es dir ja nicht glauben, und wir haben ja ein kleines Übereinkommen in dieser Hinsicht, nicht? Ich werde die Sache nicht anbringen können...

Der mindere Gott jagte über die Tasten wie ein Pianist mit zwanzig fünfhundertundzwölfteln pro Sekunde über die Klaviatur. Das waren die Logs vom Übergang in den Isolationszustand. Dann die erneute Sprungbereitschaft. Ein langer, verschlüsselter Befehl der – aus welchem Grund auch immer – an das Mailsystem erging. Die Logs von Alphas Gesprächen mit seinen Aussenteams.

An deiner Stelle würde ich mir überlegen, ob du nicht doch programmieren lernen solltest, Alpha, mein Junge. meinte Kien unterdessen. Das bisschen Konfigurieren und Skripten ist ja ganz schön, aber deine Batchdateien sind wirklich wild. Ausserdem bist du beim Löschen viel zu vorsichtig. Alles oder nichts, das ist das Ticket. Aber die Scripten... Bist du sicher, dass du nicht für Chaos arbeitest? Das wäre natürlich schön, wir haben sowieso so wenig Kollegen... Aber ein bissen Algorithmik könnte dir wirklich nicht schaden!

Darauf folgten sämtliche von Alphas Shortcuts. Was soll das...? begann er, aber Kien unterbrach ihn, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Ich erzähle deinem Computer gerade, dass du erst seit sechsundneunzig Stunden hier bist, sagte der mindere Gott. Und das schliesst alle Dateien mit ein, die nach diesem Datum entstanden sind. er hob die Hände einen Moment lang zum Gestikulieren von der Tastatur und Alpha versuchte den langen Befehlsstring zu entschlüsseln, der sich über drei Konsolenzeilen erstreckte. Das Ding suchte und löschte alle Dateien mit einem Erstellungsdatum jünger als dem Zusammenbruch des Basisportals. Ausser, du willst unbedingt erklären, wie die vier Leutchen bei dir eingebrochen sind?

Das war dann ja wohl die Bestätigung aller kleinen Verdachtsmomente, die Alpha so zusammengetragen hatte. Kien hatte von Anfang an seine Finger im Spiel gehabt. Womöglich hatte er Alpha und Omega sogar diesen Auftrag zugeschanzt. Was sollte das Ganze?

Wenn Kien Chronos auf dem Kieker hatte, konnte er ihn direkt angreifen, das hatte er oft genug getan. Sollte er aber gerade gegen die Congregati arbeiten – und bei den gegenwärtigen Machtverhältnissen unter den grossen Fraktionen war das durchaus wahrscheinlich – stand Chronos selbst nicht direkt auf der Agenda. Seine der IBfuO unterstellte Behörde aber wohl. Und er, Agent der IBftA Alpha, hatte es Kien gerade ermöglicht, auf eine vertrauenswürdige Aussenstelle des Hauptrechners der Basis zuzugreifen. Woher der Gott auch immer seine Passworte bezog, selbst Zufall hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden, wenn er unbemerkt an den heimatlichen Hauptrechner der IBftA kommen wollte.

Aber wenn das das einzige Probem auf Kiens Strecke war, hätte Zufall sich genauso gut in jede andere gerade unbemannte Relaisstation projizieren können. Mit seinen hochrangigen (wie er wohl an die Logins gekommen war?) Zugriffscodes sollte er keine Probleme haben, sich von dort aus in der Basis anzumelden oder das ein oder andere trojanische Pferd auf anderem Wege einzuschleusen. In der Folge konnte er dann alle Untaten bequem von zu Hause aus erledigen; bis die Systemadministratoren in der Basis die Fehlerquelle gefunden hatten, hätte Kien seine Spuren schon lange verwischt. Zufällig kam der Gott des Zufalls mit allen Computern glänzend aus. Alpha fragte sich warum, da Computer ja eigentlich eher der Ordnung dienen sollten...

Aber in diesem Fall hatte der Gott des Zufalls – der Gott der sechsten Generation, des absoluten Zufalls Kien, wie sein offizieller Titel lautete – es für nötig befunden, Alpha so lange in den Dreck zu treten, bis er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, als seine Hilfe anzunehmen. Zumindest liess er Alpha keine vertretbaren Alternativen. Schicksal hatte damit nichts zu tun. Sollte damit nichts zu tun haben, und Alphas Grossonkel liebte seine Freizeit. Wenn Alpha ihn rufen sollte, vor allem wegen einer Lappaille, die keine war, waren die Konsequenzen wahrscheinlich sehr interessant. Die Alternative Kien, die der verkäuferisch geschickte mindere Gott natürlich persönlich anbot, blieb der einzig gangbare Weg. Die Sache stank, aber nach was, das konnte Alpha immer noch nicht nachvollziehen. Das einzig logische Ziel der diversen Aktionen hier war die IBftA. 

Kien und Alpha kannten sich durchaus und hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit auf die informelle Anrede unter Kollegen geeinigt – vor allem deshalb, weil Kien jeden duzte, der nicht Schicksal hiess. Und dort liess er die Höflichkeit nur Urd zukommen. 

Das war wohl einer der Gründe, die ihn Alphas' Grossonkel so verhasst machten. Alpha selbst war auch nicht bereit, seine Höflichkeit jedes Mal an Kiens vertraulichen Klippen scheitern zu sehen und duzte Kien zurück. Und nach den paar Kien-Aktionen, die er als Aussenstehender oder Randfigur mitbekommen hatte, war er auch nicht bereit, dem Gott des Zufalls mit der ihm als Gott eigentlich zustehenden Höflichkeit zu bedenken.

Nahm man also an, dass Kien es auf Alpha abgesehen hatte, hätte er ihn in der Basis oder bei sich daheim leicht aufsuchen können. Allerdings hätte Alpha dann einen gewissen Schutz durch Werdandi genossen... Sie wusste immer, was sich gerade in jedem Eck des Ravanaversums tat – aber nur, wenn sie es für nötig befand, ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. Und er konnte durchaus davon ausgehen, dass er Teil von Werdandis Aufmerksamkeit war. Genauso gut konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass Kien Mittel und Wege kannte, die Göttin der Gegenwart effektiv abzulenken. Vielleicht mit einem Knallbonbon? Oder einer massiven Explosion in Urds Büro, hervorgerufen durch Alphas von Kien bis aufs Messer gereizten Grossonkel?

Wenn der Zufallsgott nur an Alpha interessiert war, hätte er sich nicht in diese Station projizieren müssen. Wenn er sein Augenmerk auf die IBftA richtete, war er nicht gezwungen, Alpha zu benutzen. Und grundsätzlicher Weise war Alphas Verwandtschaft um einiges einfacher zu finden als er mit seinen diversen Studien überall im Ravanaversum. Blieb also nur noch eine Kombination von Faktoren. Die Möglichkeiten waren für Alpha nicht sehr erfreulich. Kien konnte ihm ab sofort einige abfordern, die nur ein Alpha-in-der-IBftA erfüllen konnte. Und bei diesem Gedanken bemerkte er, dass Kien ihn mit seiner nebensächlichen Bemerkung sehr erfolgreich abgelenkt hatte.

Der Gott des absoluten Zufalls hatte Alphas momentane Unaufmerksamkeit sofort für sich genutzt. Alpha erhaschte nur noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf einen komplexen Befehl, der mit einem lösche den Bildschirm endete. Dann erkannte er nichts mehr, der Monitor wurde schwarz. Kien schaltete wieder auf eine neue Konsole und arbeitete ohne Unterbrechung weiter.

Zu einem was war denn das? liess Alpha sich nicht hinreissen. Aber er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Kien. Der drehte sich nach ein paar von Tastaturklicks erfüllten Minuten wieder zu Alpha um. Ich brauche ein paar neue Logbucheinträge, da du Ersatzteile wie Zuckerperlen verbaut hast, mein Junge. Zuerst für den Isolationszustand der Station mit dem Generator... Kiens Finger flogen und gaben eine lange Zeichenkette aus. 3ml23glch69war-tmp. Was ihr für entsetzliche Bezeichnungen verwendet... Mach' mal. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Kien auf die Kommunikationstafel. 

Alpha drückte den Logknopf und rasselte den Standardeintrag herunter. IBFTARSDBZ der Interdimensionalen Behörde für Temporale Angelegenheiten, Agent Alpha, Dienstnummer ALPHA-14398-329785-236-IBftA-P. Vorhergenannte Relaisstation zu diesem Datum umgestellt auf isoliert für Reparatur des Generators ... seine Augen suchten noch einmal nach Kiens Bildschirmausgabe, wo war nur der Name des Teils? Ach, da! ... 3ml23glch69war-tmp der Bank West, beschädigt beim versuchten Aufbau eines Basisportals... Er liess den Knopf los und drehte sich zu Kien um. Der war schon wieder mit der Tastatur beschäftigt. Anscheinend wurde die schnöde Tipperei ihm langweilig, denn er fing einen laufenden Kommentar an. 

So, das war das Logsegment, mit dem wir die fehlenden Ersatzteile erklären... Und dann kommt die Rückkehr in den Sprungzustand, Alpha, wenn ich bitten dürfte... Der Agent sprach den zweiten falschen Logeintrag und Kien fälschte ihn ein.

Ich habe dir jetzt 24 Stunden im Isozustand gegeben, Alpha, ich hoffe, das reicht? Dann mache ich mal eben mit den Kommunikationssachen weiter... und das fügen wir jetzt da ein, ja, das passt. Fehlt nur noch dies und das und... Kien murmelte weiter vor sich hin, während er Tasten, Schalter und obskure Befehle benutzte um dem Rechner klar zu machen, dass er wusste, dass nichts passiert war. Dann kam er anscheinend an einen Teil, den er wieder mit Alpha teilen wollte. Also, mein Junge, ich habe es schon gesagt: du solltest dich mal etwas mehr mit der Informatik beschäftigen. Die Programmierung deiner Skripten ist ja lausig. Die Ergebnisse der plumpen Arbeit findet ja jeder halbwegs fähige Admin im Handumdrehen. Mathematik ist doch nicht alles... Während Kien ihm noch halbgemurmelte Vorhaltungen machte, hörte Alpha ein eigenartiges Geräusch aus dem Sicherheitsraum. Der Zellentrakt sollte doch schalldicht abgeschlossen sein – Hatte er in seinem zweifelhaften Zustand vor einer Stunde vergessen, die Türen des Traktes abzuschliessen? Mit einem ich bin gleich zurück hastete er in Richtung des Mini-Gefängnisses, gerade als der Gefangene Cell aus der Tür schoss. Jaaa! Jetzt gibt es was zu essen! brüllte der Android lauthals und stürzte geradewegs auf Alpha zu. Der Agent wich ihm geschmeidig aus und gab dem Rieseninsekt eine kleine Hilfe auf dem Weg zum Boden. Dann fiel er in eine stabile Stellung. Das war es, was er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Warum hatte er auch nicht aufgepasst?

  


Kien, der die Szene vom Computer aus interessiert verfolgte, murmelte leise Was für ein Zufall und grinste. Er beobachtete die Auseinandersetzung während er den DTL-Comuter manipulierte, was das Zeug hielt. Mit den richtigen Passworten waren die Sicherheitsmechanismen auf diesen Maschinen viel zu leicht auszuschalten. Alpha und Cell waren da schon um einiges unterhaltsamer.

  


Alpha war unterdessen vollauf mit Cell beschäftigt. Der Android war auf einen Kampf aus, aber der Agent wollte ihn nicht lassen. Er wich ihm aus und schaffte es auch fast, das Insekt mit passendem Manövrieren wieder in den Zellentrakt zu befördern. Der tragbare Fesselfeldgenerator lag unerreichbar weit am anderen Ende des Raums auf der Verkleidung des Süd-Rechners. Sollte das Insekt es schaffen, den Computer physisch zu zerstören, ging ihrer aller Hoffnung auf baldige Rückkehr flöten. Alpha versuchte es also mit verhandeln.

Cell, du bist wirklich nicht daran interessiert, mich zu essen. Ohne mich kommst du hier nicht wieder weg. sagte Alpha. Es war schon eine klassische Eröffnung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Kien am Computer eine interessierte Augenbraue hob. Zufall würde hier auf keinen Fall eingreifen, das war so sicher wie der nächste Regen.

Der Android war voll auf Alpha fixiert, aber zugehört hatte er nicht. Ich werde dich besiegen und ich werde dich essen, du Wurm! brüllte er und hechtete erneut in Alphas Richtung. Alpha duckte sich und hörte ein lautstarkes Scheppern als Cell an der Wand landete. Er hatte anscheinend nicht genug Luftraum um sich; kontrollierter Flug fiel offensichtlich aus. Eine kleine Erleichterung war es schon. Allerdings würde Cells nächster Angriff mit Sicherheit den Hauptrechner mitnehmen. Und das war etwas, das Alpha auf keinen Fall zulassen würde. 

Der Agent machte sich noch einmal mit seinem Raum vertraut, aber das änderte nichts. Jede Linie, die Alpha und das Insekt verband endete irgendwo im Rechner. Während Alpha noch überlegte, sammelte das Rieseninsekt Energien in sich und brüllte beim Aufladen wie am Spiess. Die Luft in der Station wurde merklich kälter, und im Hintergrund sprang einer der Hilfsgeneratoren an, um die Energieversorgung der Lebenserhaltungssysteme sicher zu stellen.

Das war ja interessant. So bezogen die Leutchen also ihre Energie? Das liess eine andere Möglichkeit offen. 

Hör' auf! Überbrüllte Alpha seinen ehemaligen Gefangenen. Willst du die ganze Station einreissen?!

Der reagierte nicht und schrie weiter. Vielleicht war er in dem Zustand sogar bewegungsunfähig. Alpha könnte also den Feldgenerator holen und das Insekt so festsetzen. Vorausgesetzt, das Minimalgerät konnte die mittlerweile benötigte Energie liefern. Für schwere Einsätze gab es die dicken Brummer, die Omega und er bei der Verhaftung verwendet hatten. Nur der Stromverbrauch der Dinger war astronomisch. Aber Alpha würde sich nicht freiwillig vom Computer entfernen. Notfalls konnte er Cell auch so aufhalten; die zwei aktiven Tore, die die Relaisstation an zwei genaue temporale Koordinaten banden, würde er nicht riskieren.

Während Alphas Überlegungen hatte das Insekt mit den Versuchen aufgehört, die Station allein durch Schalldruck zu sprengen. Jetzt beäugte es Alpha und erklärte siegessicher: Dich Wurm bekomme ich als Snack vorher, und die anderen hinterher, wenn sie wieder zurück sind! Mit der früher geübten Höflichkeit war es nicht mehr weit her.

Dass du dich da mal nicht verrechnest. antwortete der Agent gelassen. Sei bitte so lieb und geh' in deine Zelle zurück, sonst sammle ich dich ein und schicke dich dann in Stasis. Vielleicht würde Cell sich ja auch so trollen. Manchmal waren ja ein paar intelligente Lebewesen unter ihren Gefangenen.

Diesmal hatte er kein Glück. Du bist doch so schwach wie eine Laus, verkündete Cell im Brustton der Überzeugung. Ich werde dich einfach so zertreten!

Und warum hast du es dann nicht schon geschafft, hm? erkundigte sich Alpha. Es bestand noch die Möglichkeit, Cell am Reden zu halten und ihn zu überzeugen...

Die Tricks kenne ich auch. Aber ich bin stark. Ich bin vieeel stärker als du. Du bist eine Laus. Ich werde dich zerquetschen! prahlte der Android.

Da war mit Reden wohl nichts zu machen. Alpha hasste diese Art von Situationen. Sie endeten immer gleich. Aber was sollte es, wenn ein bisschen Energieverschwendung sich erfolgreich anwenden liess... Das Problem war nur, dass er die Energie nicht ersetzen konnte...

Alpha tat es Cell nach und sammelte Energie aus seiner Umgebung. Das Insekt beobachtete ihn interessiert. Präsenz stand offensichtlich nicht auf der Liste seiner Wahrnehmungsmöglichkeiten, sonst hätte Kien ihn mit einem nebensächlichen Blick geplättet, und Alpha hatte es schon drei Mal versucht und war gescheitert. Aber wenn es eine lumpige Energieansammlung tat...

Als die Umgebungsenergie nicht mehr ausreichte, erweiterte Alpha seinen Zugriffsbereich um eine Dimension. Aus den Hüllenschichten holte er weitere Energien, die er in seinen dreidimensionalen Körper pumpte. Das war eine solche Verschwendung. Mittlerweile hatte er Cells Kräfte schon um ein vielfaches überboten. Der Android starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Alpha stand da und hielt die Energie mit Mühe in seinem Körper. Sie wollte ausbrechen, sich ausbreiten – und dabei genau so viel Schaden anrichten wie ein Cell im Sprung auf Alpha mit dem Endziel Computer.

Willst du jetzt freiwillig gehen? quetschte Alpha aus seinem Sprechorgan. Er durfte die Energie nicht entlassen... Einen undefinierten Zustand wie den seinigen zu halten war kräftezehrend. Das Rieseninsekt starrte weiter. Alpha war nicht ganz klar, warum, aber dann konzentrierte sich wieder in sein gegenwärtiges Äusseres. Ein Bekannter hatte einmal bemerkt, dass ein Dimensionsübergang ihn für begrenzt dimensionale Individuen machte. Also stabilisierte er seine dreidimensionale Gestalt. Damit konnte er sich auch besser verständlich machen, trotzdem die Überladung seines Körpers immer mehr seiner Kontrolle verlangte. Reicht dir das jetzt, Cell? Geh' bitte in deine Zelle und mache es dir auf der Pritsche bequem. Ich komme gleich nach. Sobald er den ganzen Schrott wieder los war, dachte er. Ihm wurde unangenehm warm. Alpha schwitzte.

Die Rede des Agenten kam bei dem Insekt nicht wirklich an. ... was ist denn das? ächzte es. Ich bin das mächtigste Wesen im Universum!

Alpha verdrehte die Augen – die einzige kontrollierte Bewegung, der er fähig war. Warum waren diese ganzen möchtegern-Zeitreisenden denn alle gleich? Wer hat hier behauptet, dass ich in dieses Universum gehöre? erkundigte er sich. Gespeicherte Energien alleine waren also nicht genug, um Cell in die Flucht zu schlagen. Und da er die Energie gerade hier hatte, konnte er sie auch einmal gewinnbringend anlegen. KO war er hinterher sowieso. 

Alpha erinnerte sich an eine Gestalt, die er vor einiger Zeit auf einer anderen Mission hatte annehmen müssen und liess einen Schatten davon durchflackern. Cell starrte einen kurzen Moment auf das tentakelige Wesen, dem er jetzt gegenüber stand und rannte in seine Zelle.

Kien quittierte seine Reaktion mit einem trockenen Lächeln.

Das wäre geschafft. Alpha entliess die hinderliche Restenergie und sackte mit einem Seufzer gegen die Kontrollen von Nord. Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Machtkämpfe solcher Art waren entsetzlich anstrengend. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen rappelte er sich hoch und sperrte seinen Gefangenen wieder ein. Cell lag glibbernd auf der Pritsche und war zu keiner Aussage fähig. kkkein Mmmensch... oder so etwas ähnliches entschlüpfte ihm halbwegs verständlich. Alpha schüttelte den Kopf. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich ein Mensch bin. erklärte er. Cell stierte ihn weiter an. Alpha würde den Androiden mit dem Neuronalisolator bearbeiten müssen, bevor die anderen zurückkamen. Grundsätzlich war ihm der Übergebrauch von Neuronalisolatoren bei der IBftA zuwider. Vorbeugen war immer besser als heilen, und ein fähiger Hypnotiseur konnte auch die Wirkungen der IBftA-Modelle rückgängig machen. Und dann sass das entsprechende Team tief in der Tinte. Aber jetzt ging daran wohl kein Weg vorbei.

Als Alpha in den Hauptraum zurückkehrte, überfiel ihn Müdigkeit wie eine bleierne Decke. Er stolperte zu den Nord-Kontrollen und sackte auf dem Hocker zusammen. Mit ein bisschen Vorfreude wartete er auf einen bissigen Kommentar Kiens, der Alpha, mein Junge, zufällig weiss ich... anführte. Aber es umgab ihn nur Stille.

Mühevoll öffnete er seine Augen. Die Energiekonzentrationsübung hatte ihn geschafft – grundsätzlicherweise war sein Zustand noch schlimmer als vor Kiens auftauchen. Damals war er nur auf der physikalischen Ebene entkräftet gewesen, aber jetzt...

Kien war nicht mehr da. Alpha fokussierte den Arbeitsplatz ihm gegenüber, aber dort war nichts zu finden. Nur ein ordentlich zusammengebautes Lesegerät zeugte von Kiens 


End file.
